Sailor Moon: Cronicas del Pasado
by Sir Charles Z
Summary: Todo mundo conoce el pasado de la historia, todos sabemos quienes eran y quienes seran pero ¿realmente conoces tu pasado Darien? Antes de perder la memoria el tuvo una vida, una familia, una hermana... ¡ahora eso recuerdos han venido para aclarar por todas ese pasado que tanto anhela salir! Precuela de Sailor V y Sailor Moon!
1. Prologo

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

La tranquilidad de aquella hermosa noche era interrumpida por el rugir de un auto que iba a gran velocidad por aquella solitaria carretera, los ocupantes de aquel vehículo tenían un semblante serio y a la vez lleno de dudas

-¿Cómo está el niño?-pregunto aquel joven hombre de cabello negro, este no dejaba de ver el retrovisor

-Se ha quedado dormido-dijo una joven mujer de cabello negro quien iba en el asiento trasero mientras tenía en su regazo a un niño de cabello negro quien dormía plácidamente, la mujer acaricio el cabello del niño y no pudo dejar caer unas lagrimas, algo que no paso desapercibido por el conductor

-Te prometo que estará a salvo-decía con evidente furia contenida-¡LO JURO POR MI VIDA!-fue cuando una ráfaga de fuego impacto contra uno de los neumáticos del auto haciendo que este perdiera el control

-¡DARIEN!-grito la chica dejando eco mientras el auto se proyectaba contra el muro de contención le cual cedió ante la fuerza del impacto haciendo que el auto saliera disparado hacia la oscuridad y nada

**Ciudad de Tokio, época actual**

Darién Chiba abría los ojos de improviso luego de tener aquel sueño el cual hacia ya varios años había dejado de tener desde que sabia su identidad y de la llegada de su amada-Serena-susurro él mientras veía a la chica de las coletas dormir plácidamente en su cama hacía tiempo que ella se había mudado al departamento de él y tenían una vida muy feliz, la boda estaba a unos meses de darse, todo parecía ir bien menos para el Darién se levanto y camino hacia el baño donde después de encender la luz se miro al espejo y con seriedad se miro-¿Quién es ella? ¿Y porque tengo este sentimiento de nostalgia?-

Aquella noche no pudo volver a dormir, espero a que Serena se levantara y por el Kami vivir con él le había hecho cambiar bastante ya que Serena tenía bastante tiempo para llegar a la escuela-¿Darién no pudiste dormir?-preguntó lo obvio Serena Tsukino-¿no me digas que volví a roncar?-Darién rio mientras negaba

-Créeme que si tu hubieras sido la causante no me hubiera molestado-dijo con suma calma haciendo sonrojar a la chica

-¡Que cosas dices Darién!-bajo la cara totalmente echa un tomate

-Solo tengo algo de presión por la presentación de mi tesis-menciono él, al recordar que estaba próximo a terminar su maestría

-Deberías relajarte un poco-sugirió Serena con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-pregunto él en tono sugerente

-Eso señor Chiba es una sorpresa-le guiño el ojo mientras se despedían de un beso-¡Te veo en la tarde en el Crown's!-

-¡De acuerdo!-se despedía-¡y Serena…!-la chica se detuvo para verlo-¡Te amo!-la chica sonrió mientras su imaginación comenzaba a trabajar, Darién la veía irse quedando inmerso en el infinito y que de no haber sido por el teléfono pudiera haber ido a un mundo que literalmente esta mas allá del nuestro, el teléfono insistió un poco a lo que le contesto-Residencia Chiba…-el semblante de Darién se sorprendió al saber de quién era esa voz-Si no enseguida voy para allá - respondió el con rapidez mientras el colgaba fue a su habitación donde se coloco un saco y tomaba las llaves de su auto, salió rápidamente de su departamento hacia el estacionamiento donde subió a su flamante Alfa Romeo rojo fuego, el cual encendió y tomo dirección con rumbo a las afueras de Tokio.

En la parte más alejada y exclusiva de la zona residencial de la ciudad de Tokio había una casa en un hermoso y bien cuidado paramo donde una lujosa pero a la vez sencilla casa era habitada por una familia muy particular, esta era observada con cierto nerviosismo por Darién quien aun seguida dentro de su auto y meditaba-_¿Sera verdad? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?-_eran las preguntas que venían a su mente finalmente salió de su auto y con nerviosismo se paro frente a la puerta la cual se abrió sin siquiera haber llamado a la misma.

-Príncipe-le invito a pasar aquella joven mujer de cabello verde y mirada pasiva-pase por favor-el chico entro y paso directamente a la sala, donde noto que solo estaban ellos dos.

-Setsuna- Darién se dirigía con respeto a la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo-¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?-

-¿Hace cuanto empezaron de nuevo sus sueños?-pregunto Setsuna mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento

-Hace tres semanas-contesto él con frustración-No se quienes son estas personas pero tengo un sentimiento tan familiar con ellos-

-¿Príncipe, los puede describir?-le pidió

-Veo a cinco personas entre ellas a una mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos azules, los cuales me son muy familiares, esta mujer ha sido la más recurrente en mis sueños-decía con cierta molestia-lo que más me inquieta es que esta mujer es… ¡una Sailor Scout!-Setsuna no pudo ocultar su asombro ya que sus ojos estaban más que abiertos de la impresión-Setsuna tu me pediste venir tú debes saber algo-

-Príncipe lo que está a punto de saber puede ser muy difícil de comprender, ya que ese mujer- Setsuna suspiro suavemente- es su hermana-Darién se quedo anonadado…

-¿Mi hermana?-se pregunto a sí mismo-¿tengo una hermana?-

-Su majestad-le llamo Setsuna ahora vestida como Sailor Plut-hace mucho tiempo jure que cuando llegara el momento usted recibiría esto-le extendió un prisma dorado el cual floto hacia Darién quien lo acurruco en sus manos y la marca del reino de la Tierra se proyecto en forma de holograma cuando una mujer comenzó a formarse, esta tenia facciones muy finas en su rostro mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, aquella mujer vestía un traje de Sailor el cual tenía tonos lavanda en la falda y en los acabados del traje no traía calzado su imagen flotaba como su cabello negro como la noche finalmente la mujer abrió sus ojos violetas y sonrió…

_-Endimión si estás viendo esto significa que algo malo me ha pasado y que he fallado tanto como scout como hermana-_declaro aquel holograma que dejo perplejo a Darién.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. CONTACTO

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**CONTACTO**_

_-Endimión si estás viendo esto significa que algo malo me ha pasado y que he fallado tanto como scout como hermana-_declaro aquel holograma que dejo perplejo a Darién-_Mi nombre es Arjuna y tal vez suena muy difícil de creer pero solo hay una forma de corroborarlo y es con esto_-la chica se descubrió un poco el cabello del cuello mostrando un lunar oculto entre los mismo cabellos del cuello Darién instintivamente coloco su mano justo donde tenía el mismo lunar-_Esa es la marca de nuestra familia, la verdadera realeza del planeta-_la chica sonrió-_pero he de suponer que ya debes saber de tu pasado de hace siglos-_

-Eso es verdad, desde que supe quien soy y cuál es mi destino deje la búsqueda de mi pasado-se dijo para sí mismo Darién-de mí pasado como Darién Chiba…-

_-Endimión-_Arjuna continuo su mensaje-_permíteme contestar todas esas preguntas y revelarte al fin todas las puertas que tienes en tu mente-_Hubo un gran destello el cual cegó tanto a Setsuna y Darién, cuando recuperaron la vista pudieron ver que estaban flotando a lado de Arjuna o más bien la imagen de esta…

**Ciudad de Tokio.**

**Hace 11 años…**

En un modesto departamento de la zona residencial la rutina diaria comenzaba a tomar forma ya que una mujer estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno

-¡CHICOS EL DESAYUNO YA ESTA LISTO!-anuncio aquella mujer de cabello negro y ojos de color azul, la cual vestía un conjunto casual pero que aun así resaltaba muy bien su belleza

-¡Buenos días mama!-saludo un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules quien traía en sus manos su mochila

-Cariño buen día-beso la madre a su pequeño hijo-¿y tu hermana?-

-En el baño aun supongo-respondió el niño comenzando a comer

-¡ARJUNA!-llamo la mujer-¡EL DESAYUNO!-pero al no obtener respuesta se dirigió a la puerta, la cual toco-¿Arjuna?-

Dentro de la habitación una linda chica de cabello lavanda revisaba sus facciones mientras oía música por medio de unos audífonos mientras tenia enrollada una toalla en su cuerpo y cabello

-Si-se reviso los parpados-muy bien-se reviso el mentón-¡perfecto!-musito con una sonrisa

-¡ARJUNA!-abrió la puerta de golpe la mujer espantando a la chica quien cayó al suelo

-¡MAMA QUE NO SABES TOCAR LA PUERTA!-le grito a su madre, esta la reprendió pero solo podía ver que la boca de su madre se movía- ¿!QUE!?-la mujer volvió a solo mover la boca-¿¡QUE!?-harta la mujer el saco los audífonos de los oídos

-¡Que el desayuno ya está listo!-dijo saliendo de ahí molesta con todo y audífonos, minutos más tarde la chica apareció en el comedor ya lista para ir a la escuela secundaria del distrito 10

-¿Otra vez revisando si ya tienes arrugas?-se burlo Darién, algo que se hizo ganar un golpe en el hombro-¡AUU!-

-¡Tonto!-reclamo ella mientras tomaba su desayuno de mala gana

-¿Hija porque esa cara?-pregunto su madre sentándose frente a la mesa con una taza de café

-No es por nada mama-respondió Arjuna sin muchas ganas

-¡Yo si se!-respondió Darién con una sonrisa picara-¡es por Ikeda mama!-Arjuna reacciono recetándoles un nuevo golpe a su hermano en el hombro el cual se doblo de dolor pero aun así continuo-¡Ikeda rechazo a Arjuna ya que Juna se ve mucho mayor que él, ya que al parecer no le gustan las chicas de más edad!-se burlo el niño, Juna iba a darle una segunda ronda pero se contuvo solo se levanto de la mesa tomo su mochila y azotando la puerta se fue de ahí, de pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió y la cabeza de Juna se asomo

-¡Pero me he de vengar pequeño engendro!-decía con una mirada que mataba para luego ver la play station del niño, la puerta se cerro de nuevo algo que a Darién le dio miedo.

De camino a la escuela Juna iba entre enojada-cabizbaja y sin fijarse realmente en el camino-Estúpido Ikeda…-dijo con real molestia.

-¿Juna?-le llamo una voz masculina la cual hizo girar a la chica secándose una pequeñas lagrimas que se la habían escapado

-¡Owen!-fingió sorpresa-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó ella sonriendo con esfuerzo

-¿Mas bien como estas tu?-le miro el chico de cabello azul claro, la chica sonrió y desvió la mirada-Es por el tonto de Ikeda ¿verdad?-

-No te podre ocultar nada nunca-suspiro la chica-si es por el no tonto, sino ¡imbécil de Ikeda!-decía Juna mientras ambos caminaban rumbo a la escuela-Ayer que salimos pensé que se me iba a declarar-al decir eso Owen apretó sus puños tratando de ocultar su enojo-pero dijo que me veo muy mayor a mi edad y que no le gustaría ser visto con alguien mayor-

-Ese Ikeda es un tonto, no sabe lo que dice-añadió Owen-él se lo pierde-Juna sonrió

-Eres muy dulce conmigo, por eso eres mi mejor amigo-sonrió un poco Juna

-Si para eso estoy…-Owen dijo con algo de pesadez-_Juna…_-

**Círculo polar ártico**

Un enorme buque navegaba por entre hielo del mar con mucha facilidad ya que en esa época del año el hielo era mucho menos denso y la navegación se facilitaba

-¡CAPITAN!-hablo uno de los marinos desde la cabina de navegación-¡CAPITAN TIENE QUE VER ESTO!-

-¿Qué sucede oficial?-el capitán se acerco al puesto de mando del radar

-Estoy recibiendo unas extrañas señales y el radar detecta algo a 20 km noroeste de nuestra posición actual-informo mostrando el radar aquel marino mientras el capitán se colocaba los audífonos pero solo oía estática

-Debe ser alguna interferencia con el polo magnético-aseguro el capitán cuando escucho una especie de voz o sonido

-¡_He regresado!-_alcanzo a ser entendido cuando toda señal en radar, sonar y radio cesaron de improviso-¿Qué ha sido eso?-se pregunto cuando a lo lejos en los hielos perpetuos del fondo del mar algo comenzaba a "salir" y que a pesar de estar lejos se escucho a la perfección aquella explosión seguida por un haz de luz negro-¡MIREN!-señalo el vigía mientras a lo lejos lo único que se podía ver era aquel haz seguido por una explosión que sacudió el mar y que incluso fragmento y evaporo gran parte del hielo de este mismo, la tripulación del barco estaba asombrada, uno de los marineros traía su cámara de video a la mano y comenzó a grabar

-¿¡Qué está pasando ahí!?-uno de los marineros señalo el haz, mientras la imagen hacia un acercamiento se podía ver un tubo de energía del cual se desprendían unas esferas

-¡Algo ha salido de la luz!-decía el camarógrafo aficionado-¡SON UNAS ESFERAS Y…!-aquel hombre vio que esas esferas se dirigían hacia ellos, dentro de la cabina la alerta de ataque se activo

-¡COMUNIQUENSE CON LA MARINA!-ordeno el capitán mientras hacía sonar la alarma-¡ATENCION A LA TRIPULACION PREPARENCE PARA EL IMPACTO, REPITO PREPARENSE PARA IMPACTO!-

-¡S.O.S, S.O.S!-mandaba el control de radio-¡AQUÍ EL CARGUERO GARUDA A CAPITANIA DE PUERTO! ¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE DE FUERZAS ENEMIGAS, REPITO BAJO ATAQUE DE FUERZAS ENEMIGAS!-

-¡CAPITAN 15 SEGUNDOS PARA IMPACTO!-anuncio el control de radar-¡11, 10, 9, 8, 7!-el caos y el miedo reinaba por todo el barco, en la cubierta no había mas que el marinero y su cámara

-¡DAVON!-grito uno de sus compañeros-¡QUITATE DE AHÍ!-

-¡4, 3, 2..!-aquellas esferas se impactaron en el barco pero este solo se bamboleo en sobre el mar la tripulación quedo momentáneamente cegada por la luz pero esta fue aminorando hasta que se hizo posible ver, cual fue la sorpresa de toda la tripulación al ver que esas esferas estaban suspendidas en la cubierta, la tripulación extraña y asombrada se acerco a ver las esferas que eran un total de 5

-¿Sera un OVNI?-pregunto uno de ellos

-¿Quizás sea un cometa?-menciono otro, lo que no convenció al resto, uno para saber de lo que se trataba tomo un arpón y con sumo cuidado lo fue acercando a una de las esferas esta reacciono al contacto ya que cambio de color-¡Impresionante!-dijo pero de improviso algo tomo el arpo y literalmente hizo cenizas al arpón y al portador luego unos tentáculos salieron de las esferas y comenzaron a erradicar a la tripulación, el caos se apodero de todos esos hombres mientras una risa comenzó a hacer eco

-¡CORRAN CORRAN POR SUS MISERABLES VIDAS!-reía una mujer que veía todo desde la cabina de navegación mientras por medio de una esfera de color azul absorbía la energía de la tripulación-¡SU ENERGIA AYUDARA A NUESTRA CAUSA!-reía mientras en la radio solo es escuchaba

-¡S.S GARUDA! ¿ME COPIA? ¡S.S GARUDA ES EL CAPITAN DE PUERTO!-pero era inútil no había contacto alguno

**1 HORA DESPUES…**

_-¡Este es Strigon 2 a base!-_decía el piloto de aquel jet de combate ruso que sobrevolaba la zona junto con otros 3 jets-_¡Hemos encontrado el S.S Garuda pero no hay signos de la tripulación!, ¡al parecer han desaparecido!-_

_-¡Strigon 2 mantenga su posición actual mientras el equipo de búsqueda inspecciona la embarcación!-_ordeno un controlador

_-¡Roger base!-_los cuatro jets sobrevolaban el perímetro donde estaba el barco el cual había encallado en una playa cubierta de nieve, mientras dos helicópteros hacían acto de presencia y se colocaban sobre la cubierta sin aterrizar en ella, unas cuerdas salieron de las aeronaves e inmediatamente unos soldados descendieron a cubierta y rápidamente comenzaron a buscar pistas de que paso con la tripulación

-¡Comandante!-llamo un soldado a su líder, este al entrar a la cabina de navegación encontró los cuerpos de parte de la tripulación, aquel soldado se quito uno de los guantes para tomar signos vitales pero estos eran nulos

-Si murieron por algo, sus labios deberían decolorarse…-musito levemente-no parece por envenenamiento-

-¡Señor!-entro corriendo un soldado con una videocámara-¡estaba en la cubierta y aun está grabando!-buscaron donde conectar la video cámara y comenzaron a reproducir la grabación, en esta se ve un barrido para luego enfocar el pasillo y cubierta el enfoque es malo pero se corrige mostrando un haz de negro en el horizonte, se ve un acercamiento en donde se notan como las esferas salen y se dirigen al barco los gritos son evidentes, la imagen corta y se ve como estas esferas están posadas en el frio metal de la cubierta, el temor en los marineros es evidente uno de ellos se acerca a una de las esferas con un arpón en las manos una de las esferas reacciona formando un tentáculo que al hacer contacto con el arpón este se hace polvo junto el hombre, el pánico y el caos se desata cuando las demás esferas forman tentáculos y estos comienzan a matar a la tripulación

-¡MUY BIEN SOLDADOS, TOMEN LOS REGISTROS, BITACORAS Y LA CINTA!-ordeno el comandante-¡STRIGON 2 NECESITAMOS UNA FOGATA AQUÍ!-

_-¡Enterados!-respondió el piloto_ los soldados en el barco tomaron lo que se les ordeno y comenzaron a subir a los helicópteros que habían aterrizado en la cubierta, se coloco el barco en reversa y este entro un poco en el mar, los helicópteros se alejaron de ahí mientras los jets dispararon sus misiles y hundían el barco

-¡MUY BIEN AQUÍ NO HA PASADO NADA!-dijo el comandante dando entender que lo que había pasado era confidencial

**Secundaria numero 10, Tokio**

Juna se encontraba en la clase de física muy enfocada en su libro mientras roncaba suavemente sobre de este

_-Juna-_una voz comenzó a llamarla_-¡Juna!-_la chica de cabello lavanda reacciono abriendo sus ojos y llevándose la sorpresa de ya no encontrarse más en la escuela o si quiera estar en Tokio

-¿En dónde estoy?-se pregunto al levantarse del pasto donde estaba recostada

-¡JUNA!-llamo un chico de cabello azul el cual portaba una armadura plateada la cual estaba bellamente adornada con símbolo extraños-¡Juna! ¿En dónde has estado? ¡Te están buscando por todo el castillo!-

-¿castillo?-pregunto la chica mientras él le tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a caminar con rumbo desconocido una vez fuera de aquel pequeño bosque se pudo ver una hermoso castillo de domos dorados el cual estaba rodeado por una bella ciudad-¿Dónde estoy?-

-¿Qué te pasa Juna? Estas muy extraña-retomaron el camino al hacerlo pasaron por un lago donde Juna pudo ver su reflejo y noto que vestía un traje muy extraño fue cuando una explosión detono en la ciudad provocando una enorme onda de choque

-¡JUNA!-grito Owen sacando de su sueño a la chica quien se sobresalto y de inmediato abrazo al chico-¿Juna? ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto el bastante sorprendido por su amiga, la chica reacciono y soltó al chico dejando ver el sonrojo de ambos

-Si estoy bien-decía casi con un hilo de voz-gracias Owen ¿por cierto que hora es?-

-El segundo receso-le menciono el chico entregándole una bolsa con un sándwich y un cartón con jugo

-Necesito aire-Juna se puso de pie-vamos al patio, pero que sea afuera-Juna salió junto con Owen, una vez fuera de los salones se dirigieron a los invernaderos de la escuela en donde pudieron tener un poco de privacidad, debajo de un manzano tuvieron una muy callada comida

-¿Juna segura que estas bien?-pregunto de nuevo Owen bastante extrañado de la actitud de su amiga-¿es por Ikeda?-

-Owen alguna vez has tenido un sueño tal que te diera la sensación de que en verdad no soñaste eso-

-¿Una especie de deja vú dices?-le extraño mas la pregunta

-Tuve un sueño hoy de ese tipo-la chica miro hacia la nada

-¿Me lo quieres contar?-sugirió el chico

-Si, el sueño empieza…-Juna relataba con lujo de detalle su sueño, mientras algo o alguien observaba por entre los matorrales a la singular pareja

-¡Te encontré!-musito una voz mientras unos ojos posaban su mirada en ellos; el sonido del timbre indicando que las clases habían terminado por hoy hacia que muchos alumnos se sintieran aliviados de "sobrevivir" un día mas a esta prisión

-¡Te veo mañana Juna!-se despedía Owen saliendo del salón

-Es una pena que Owen no quiera unirse al club de esgrima de la escuela-menciono un chico a Juna mientras entraba al salón de clases-seria la estrella sin lugar a dudas ¿no lo crees Chiba-san?-Juna no hacía caso a los comentarios de aquel chico de cabello rubio alborotado-¿Chiba que harás después de tu actividad de club?-

-Ir a casa-respondió secamente la chica mientras salía de ahí-¡Oye! ¿Juna que te pasa?-la chica se detuvo y regreso a encarar al chico.

-¡Mira Ikeda si en verdad tienes un poco de decencia mejor deja de buscarme, sino juro por mi alma que te enterrare junto con mis flores!-amenazo hecha una furia la chica.

-¡OK OK!-el rubio se alejo unos pasos-de verdad que estas de mal humor, nunca pensé que decirte la verdad te molestara-el chico había bajado la cabeza diciendo eso y al volver querer mirar a la chica esta ya se había ido, el solo se encogió de hombros y se fue en dirección contraria.

Dentro del invernadero las actividades estaban llevando con normalidad

-¡AHH NO PUEDE SER!-se quejaba una chica al ver que sus flores se estaban marchitando

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Juna a la chica

-¡Mis flores no han abierto aun y ya comenzaron a marchitarse!-

-Tal vez puedo ayudar-Juna con sumo cuidado saco la planta de la maceta-la maceta no es la adecuada es muy pequeña, además la tierra que estas usando no absorbe bien el agua-decía mientras hacia los cambios necesarios-ahora es cuestión de regar bastante agua y esperar-Juna vertió agua en la planta

-¡Muy bien chicas!-hablo la presidenta del club-¡por hoy terminamos!-las y los miembros dejaron el invernadero, Juna caminaba a su casa sin fijarse mucho en el camino, fue cuando tropezó con algo que chillo

-¡AUCH!-se masajeaba la cadera luego de aquel tremendo golpe fue cuando miro con lo que había tropezado con un perro de pelaje negro con blanco el cual le miraba con suma atención, Juna se puso un poco nerviosa

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el perro

-Si-respondió Juna cuando noto quien le había hecho la pregunta, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente-tu tu ¿hablaste?-

-Si ¿que no es común que los animales hablen estos días?-pregunto aquel can

-Ok creo que por accidente inhale pesticida… otra vez-se dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y retomar su camino a casa-eso debe ser-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-volvió a preguntar el can mientras seguía a la chica-te ves muy pálida Juna-

-¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!?-encaro al perro

-Yo sé bastantes cosas de ti-el can miraba fijamente a la chica-se que tuviste un sueño extraño hoy y eso no te ha dejado en paz en todo el día-

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto la chica-¿y porque estoy hablando con un perro?-

-Soy un _Canis lupus_ o como dicen ustedes comúnmente un lobo y me llamo Senaku-se presento aquel animal-y tu mi querida amiga tienes una gran responsabilidad-

-¿Responsabilidad?-se extraño-¿Qué clase de responsabilidad?-

-Una que conlleva proteger al planeta mismo-

-¿Greenpeace?-se burlo la chica-mira querida alucinación que tienes por nombre Sen quien sabe que, no me importa lo que digas porque tú eres una alucinación, así que me voy ¡adiós!-Juna dio media vuelta pero aquel lobo le cerró el paso-¡te dije que adiós!-Senaku hizo destellar sus ojos cegando momentáneamente a Juna que cuando recupero la vista Senaku había desaparecido-HMPH no importa-apenas dio un paso cuando piso algo se agacho y tomo aquella pluma de color lavanda con un extraño símbolo en forma de cruz-¿Un bolígrafo?-sin más lo guardo en su mochila y se dirigió a casa

**Islas de Nueva Siberia**

-¡BERYL!-rugió una voz en aquella cueva mientras una enorme esfera gris destellaba, una mujer de cabellos rojos y apariencia demoniaca hacia acto de presencia-¿¡HAS TRAIDO LO QUE TE PEDI!?-

-¡SI MI SEÑORA!-Beryl extendió su báculo saliendo de este un aura blanca la cual absorbió la esfera

-¡NO ES SUFICIENTE ENERGIA!-reprocho la voz-¡NECESITO MÁS ENERGIA!-

-¡SI!-asintió Beryl dando media vuelta y salir de aquel salón-¡GENERALES DEL NEGAVERSO!-

-¡A sus ordenes reina Beryl!-saludaron cuatro voces

-Es hora de explorar este mundo-dijo mientras reía siniestramente

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Si bien no soy alguien que comente mucho en sus historias, me es un gran honor presentar a ustedes esta nueva propuesta que sin duda estará cargada de emoción y acción.**

**Prometo hacer las actualizaciones lo mas prontas posibles para que no sientan que abandono mucho los proyectos que hago, porque se me juntan mucho las cosas (trabajo+escuela+vida personal/social) además de que esta historia es algo poco común ya que nadie habla del pasado de Darien quien debo decir muchas de ustedes (si la mayoría de quienes leen aquí son mujeres) adoran así que al cliente lo que pida.**

**Dejen sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones, aquí no linchamos a nadie ¡oh no! Yo no mando a linchar… ¡YO HAGO EL TRABAJO SUCIO!**

**¡Así que no vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**SIR CHARLES Z.**


	3. ¡A ESCENA! ¡UNA NUEVA SAILOR SCOUT!

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**¡A ESCENA! ¡UNA NUEVA SAILOR SCOUT!**_

Arjuna Chiba salía de la tienda de comestibles luego de que su madre le pidiera que pasara a recoger algunos ingredientes para la cena, la chica caminaba aun vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela mientras en la mano traía cargando una bolsa con su encargo iba caminando rumbo a su casa cuando escucho unos extraños ruidos provenientes del parque que había cerca del edificio donde vivía, eran como unos gruñidos luego escucho la voz de un niño una voz que ella bien podía reconocer-¡Darién!-Arjuna se asomo por la barda y noto que un perro tenia sometido a su hermano, sin pensar ella se lanzo al ataque -¡HEYY FUERA FUERA!-aquel animal se asusto y dejo al niño el cual estaba ¿riendo?-

-¡JUNA! JAJAJAJA-aun no podía contener la risa luego de que el perro le estuviera lamiendo la cara-¿porque lo asustas?-

-Yo… ¿que eres tonto que haces jugando con un perro callejero?-reclamo la chica molesta luego de pasar semejante susto

-El no es un perro callejero, es nuestro-recalco Darién llamado al perro, el cual estaba oculto tras un matorral.

-¿así? ¿Desde cuándo decides tu eso?-reto Juna-mama no aprobara esto, mas cuando sepa que no has entregado tus calificaciones aun-

-Te tengo una sorpresa-aseguro el chico cuando logro finalmente sacar al perro de sus escondite, aquel perro era el mismo que Juna había alucinado hacia un rato, la chica se sorprendido y negó con la cabeza

_-Esto no puede ser-_se tallo los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando-¿tu como le hiciste para saber donde vivo?-reclamo la chica, a lo que el perro solo movía la cola y chillo un poco

-¡OYE! ¿Por qué le preguntas algo tan tonto?-Darién abrazo al perro-¿además porque hablas con él?, ¿si sabes que no hablan o no Juna? ¿Volviste a inhalar insecticida?-la chica se puso roja del coraje pero se contuvo

-¡Vamos a casa quieres!-la chica puso rumbo al edificio soltando todo un repertorio de groserías tanto en japonés como en ingles, una vez en casa Darién literalmente suplico por que se quedaran con ese perro, su mama pregunto por las calificaciones a lo que le niño con confianza fue por su boleta y se la dio a su madre, Juna quien se coloco a lado de su madre abrió los ojos con sorpresa-¡Imposible! ¿¡MAMA EN SERIO VAS A CREERLE ESTO!?-

-¡Lo siento pero el trato aplica para los dos, buenas calificaciones y pueden obtener lo que gusten!-sentencio a lo que Juna no pudo tolerar la sonrisa triunfante de su pequeño hermano-¡Además nos haría bien tener una mascota!-sonrió la mujer

-¿¡PERO MAMA!?-reclamo Juna

-No me obligues a tomar medidas por tus celos Juna-amenazo la mujer con una espátula de madera, la chica solo suspiro

-OKEY-acepto de mala gana-pero no cuenten conmigo para llevarlo de paseo-sentencio la chica yendo a su habitación, poco después de la cena un tanto ríspida Darién se puso a jugar un poco con sus videojuegos mientras Juna hacia su tarea aunque el oír música de su reproductor portátil no parecía ayudarla a concentrarse en sus estudios.

-Deberías apagar esa cosa y ponerte a estudiar en serio-digo una voz que escucho Juna claramente, la que la espanto ya que cayó de la silla en la que estaba, cuando pudo ver al poseedor de aquella "voz" miro que era el perro que su hermano había traído a la casa Juna le miro con malos ojos-Es un consejo-le dijo aquel canino sin mover su boca

-¿Cómo me estás hablando?-

-Telepatía-bostezo el perro mientras se estiraba-la verdad no quiero alarmar mucho a tu familia si oyen mi voz, además así podremos mantener mas discreción en l que tenemos que discutir-

-¿Tenemos? tenemos me suena a manada amigo-remarco Juna poniéndose de pie y comenzó a ahuyentar al perro-Yo no tengo nada que hacer contigo así que... ¡Sal de aquí!-

-¡Pero Juna no sabes el gran peligro que asecha a la Tierra!-trato de explicar Senaku pero la chica cerró la puerta a lo que dejo al perro chillar un poco y ladrar varias veces

-¡Amigo no!-lo detuvo Darién de que comenzara a rascar la puerta-A mi hermana no le gusta que le molesten mientras esta de malas, es demasiado temperamental-explico a lo que el perro lamio la cara del chico-¡Jejeje! Se ve que me entiendes bastante bien-

_-Este niño tiene algo que me inquieta-_pensó Senaku siguiéndolo a la sala.

_**Tres días después…**_

-_Según reportes el número de desaparecidos podría exceder ya estar rondando cerca de las 10 personas desaparecidas en poco menos de 72 horas-_una mujer reportera informaba desde una de las calles de Tokio en donde la noticia hablaba sobre casos de desapariciones "imposibles" y/o espontaneas y que el numero era alarmantemente grande-_Según algunos testigos las victimas entraban a una tienda de comestibles en el distrito 10 donde alrededor de las…-_

-¡MAMA YA ME VOY!-anunciaba Juna a su madre quien estaba en la cocina sirviendo el desayuno

-¿no vas a desayunar?-le pregunto

-Quede con los del club en revisar una flores que estamos preparando para el festival de primavera-la chica salió del departamento y bajo las escaleras rápidamente ya que el elevador estaba tardando mucho, al salir de edificio miro que en el patio de este estaba Darién paseando a "Krillin" nombre que le había dado el niño al perro el cual al sentir a Juna comenzó a ladrar y mover la cola

-¡Parece que le agradas mucho Juna!-dijo Darién al ver la reacción del can pero la de su hermana fue todo lo contrario haciendo gemir un poco al perro ya que incluso agacho las orejas-tranquilo amigo ya te querrá, a su modo-explico el-o eso espero-

**Secundaria numero 10, Tokio**

Juna había llegado primero al invernadero, lo la aliviaba, rápidamente fue a la mesa de trabajo donde había dejado las flores que habían estado cultivando, la decepción se apropio de la chica al ver que una de las plantas que había tratado de revivir no reaccionaba y parecía estar muriendo

-Pobre niña-Juna tomo la planta y la acaricio-pero ¿Por qué no quieres mostrarte al mundo?-le decía mientras le quitaba las hojas muertas-pero que cosas dices eres hermosa… ¿que? ¿te da pena por ella?-miro la planta que ella misma había estado cuidando-si lo es, es mi pequeño orgullo pero tú también eres hermosa y ella ha preguntado mucho por ti-al momento las manos de la chica brillaron un poco de un dorado el cual se paso a la planta y esta comenzó a retomar un color y vitalidad haciendo brotar los botones-listo-suspiro un poco agitada Juna mientras colocaba la planta junto a la suya, al hacerlo la puerta del invernadero se abrió

-¡Buenos días Chiba-san!-saludo la presidenta del club dejando su mochila en un casillero-al parecer madrugaste para ver a las chicas-sonreía la chica

-Buenos días Tamaome-sempai-Juna hizo una reverencia, Tamaome soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver la hermosa planta que había en la mesa de trabajo

-¿De quién es la planta?-pregunto hipnotizada por la belleza que la planta irradiaba

-Creo que el esfuerzo de Suuyu-san ha dado "frutos"-dijo Juna encogiéndose de hombros, poco después en el receso de entre clases Juna caminaba rumbo al techo donde le esperaba Owen el cual charlaba con un chico de cabello negro aunque de improviso el chico tomo a Owen de la camisa, a lo que Juna corrió a separarlo pero esto sucedió sin que ella interviniera, ambos chicos se vieron por un momento

-Tu comportamiento está dejando mucho que desear, "chico modelo" pero te doy la razón era tiempo-aquel chico se despidió con ademan de mano y salió de ahí

-¿Owen? ¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué Takahashi te miraba para matar?-pero al verle la frente hizo que dejara caer la comida que había comprado-¿¡QUE TE PASO!?-pregunto por la gran banda adhesiva que tenía en la frente

-Fue Ikeda…-respondió sin chistear mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que Juna tiro-ayer me lo encontré y estaba "enamorando" a otra chica y con lo que te paso no me pude contener-

-¡Pero si Ikeda es el campeón regional de Judo!-decía aterrada, Owen solo abrió su jugo sin responder-pero tú también eres un campeón en Kendo y esgrima supongo que fuiste mucho más rápido que el-

-No lo suficiente-señalo su herida a lo que ambos rieron-Juna tengo algo que decirte…-

-¿Si que es?-Juna miro a los ojos a Owen quien se puso nervioso

-Juna quieres… ¿quieres salir un día conmigo?-

-¡Si claro!-sonrió ella al igual que el chico-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Pues… pensaba en que fuéramos al parque de la biosfera, según se han abierto una nueva sala con plantas de América-

-¡Si vamos! ¿Este domingo en Shibuya a las 11?-propuso ella

-Me agrada-respondió Owen poniéndose de pie junto con ella emocionados

-¡Entonces no veremos ahí amigo!-le dijo haciendo que el ánimo del chico cambiara, fue en eso que la campana sonó-¡Nos vemos después de clases para detallar más! ¿Ok?-

-Si claro-trato de no aparentar estar frustrado pero la lata del jugo si recibió su furia al ser aplastada

**Islas de Nueva Siberia**

Beryl estaba sentada en su trono mientras manipulaba con su poder una esfera la cual contenía la energía que sus seguidores habían logrado recolectar de algunos poblados asilados de Rusia y Canadá, al sentir unas presciencias poderosas ni se inmuto en llamarlos por su nombre-¿Qué han descubierto?-

-Este mundo es muy diferente al que conocíamos mi reina-hablo el aparente líder

-¡Habla Malachite!-ordeno Beryl

-Los humanos de esta época ya no creen en magia-explicó el hombre mientras hacía flotar un cristal el cual se introdujo en la esfera haciendo aparecer imágenes de laboratorios, computadoras, medicinas, científicos famosos-de hecho creen en algo llamado ciencia lo cual los ha hecho al parecer progresar mucho en varios aspectos pero sobre todo en el arte de la guerra-la imagen muestra imágenes icónicas de la primer y segunda guerra mundial, al igual de artefactos militares de última tecnología como jets y tanques-aunque creo que ni su armas mas poderosa lograra impedir nuestro propósito-la imagen muestra la de un hongo nuclear

-Su sociedad actualmente está marcada por una tendencia al poder terrenal y materia-hablaba ahora un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo largo

-Zoycite ¿Qué tienes que aportar?-pregunto Beryl a lo que el general mando su propio cristal mostrando imágenes de comerciales, gente con grandes mansiones, gente ambicionando productos y mercancías-Podemos usar eso en su contra-sonreía con maldad

-Además de que es justo por eso que la sociedad humana "moderna" tiene problemas políticos, sociales y religiosos-hablaba un hombre de cabello castaño mandando su cristal y mostrando imágenes de políticos de ultra derecha, gente del KKK, religiosos extremistas atacando y matando a gente que pensara igual, gente de color peleando por sus derechos-Si movemos un poco las esferas más altas del poder humano, caerían sin ninguna dificultad-

-Neflyte tu trabajo más que excelente-reconoció la mujer

-Reina Beryl-hablo el último de los generales el cual era de cabello rubio-Como usted lo ordeno he buscado indicios de nuestros enemigos y todo parece indicar que no hay rastros de ellos lo que ayudara a nuestra causa-

-¡Yo no estaría tan seguro de esto Jedite!-hablo una quinta presencia acercándose a la poca luz que había en aquel lugar

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?-pregunto molesto Malachite cortándole el paso, a lo que el hombre solo hizo una ambigua mueca

-Que poca memoria tienes Malachite, pero que podía esperar de alguien que al subir olvida a la gente que le ayudo a llegar a donde está ahora-remarco eso ultimo lo cual no solo iba dirigido a Malachite ya que los otros tres generales le reglaron una mirada de odio-¡Soy Dingir, general supremo del antiguo reino!-la sorpresa fue mayúscula para los presentes-y con gusto presento mis honores y servicios a usted reina Beryl-aquel hombre de brillante armadura dorada, cabello rojo y ojos rojos se arrodillo ante la mujer quien lo miro complacido

_-Beryl este hombre…-_era la voz de su ama-_posee algo que nos puede ser realmente útil-_

-¡De acuerdo Dingir!-Beryl se levanto de su trono-¡tu serás quien busque a nuestro enemigos, los demás busquen energía para nuestra ama!-eso no fue muy bien tomado poro los cuatro generales del negaverso-¡De ahora en adelante serás general del negaverso!-eso ultimo se gano la total antipatía de los cuatro hombres.

**Secundaria numero 10, Tokio**

La luz del sol de la tarde bañaba con todo su esplendor aquel invernadero en donde las plantas recibían un delicioso riego de agua, Tamaome tarareaba una canción mientras regaba las últimas plantas-¡Juna-san!-llamo a la chica la presidenta del club-necesito que traigas un poco de fertilizante del cobertizo-

-¡Si!-la chica obedeció saliendo del invernadero, Tamaome seguía tarareando mientras hacia su trabajo sin darse cuenta de que algo se acercaba

-¡Hermoso cultivo!-dijo un hombre de cabello rojo el cual vestía un conjunto casual con saco y gafas de sol, haciendo que la chica saltara del susto haciendo caer la regadera que derramo su contenido en el hombre-Siento haberte asustado no era mi intención-se excuso el hombre levantando la regadera mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol-Me llamo Tsubasa Kamagatha y soy reportero del Tokio News, me enterado de que pronto se va realizar un festival en este escuela y se rumora que las mejores plantas del distrito se dan en este lugar ¿tú sabes dónde puedo hablar con él o la encargada?-pregunto el hombre, la chica estaba un poco apenada ya que le hombre era bastante atractivo

-Este… yo soy la presidenta del club ¿Qué le gustaría sa…saber?-tartamudeaba la pobre chica, Tsubasa solo sonreía

-¿Cómo fue que te interesaste en la floricultura?-fue la primer pregunta-pero que tonto ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

-Yuka Tamaome señor-respondió apenada

-Por favor llámame Tsubasa-dijo con suma confianza mientras miraba las plantas fue cuando una llamo en especial su atención- Disculpa ¿Quién ha plantado esta hermosura de planta?-

-Si no mal recuerdo Suuyu-san-respondió la presidenta del club-aunque creo que…-

-¿Y dónde puedo encontrar a la señorita?-pregunto el reportero mientras acariciaba la planta mientras algo de su manga como una perla caía en la tierra de la maceta y ce enterraba dentro de la misma

-Lamentablemente yo y una compañera nos hemos quedado hasta tarde ya que estamos organizando los últimos detalles para el festival, pero si gusta venir el jueves próximo que es cuando el festival inicia-sugería

-¡Muy bien!-Tsubasa-regresare entonces para el festival-sonreía el hombre a lo que este salía del invernadero a lo que Juna casi se tropieza con él mientras cargaba como podía el saco de fertilizante

-¡Tamaome!-llamo la chica-¡ayúdame por favor! ¡Esto pesa mucho!-la presidenta del club auxilio a Juna, poco más tarde ambas chicas se despedían con rumbos distintos mientras en el invernadero la planta de Suuyu comenzó a brillar creciendo de forma impresionante haciendo que su aspecto hermoso fuera ahora intimidante mas cuando uno de los pistilos de las flores era casi del tamaño de un humano, una risa diabólica se escucho proveniente de la planta.

A la mañana siguiente el club de jardinería estaba más que asombrado por la planta, Juna al llegar junto con la presidenta se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver semejante planta

-¿Pero…? ¿¡Como paso esto!?-pregunto Tamaome

-¿Sera por el fertilizante nuevo?-indago Juna, fue cuando la campana sonó

-¡Bueno será mejor que nos veamos hasta después de clases!-ordeno Tamaome cerrando el invernadero-Esto es muy extraño-dijo ella

-Me da mala espina-sentencio Juna sin dejar de mirar la planta

**Departamento de la Familia Chiba**

Senaku se encontraba recostado sobre la alfombra cuando algo le hizo alzar la cabeza, sus orejas se movían como presintiendo algo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana de la terraza donde miro a la ciudad, soltó un ligero gruñido y rápido entro a la casa, donde se escucho como la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba.

**Secundaria numero 10, Tokio**

Las clases habían terminado por ese día y Owen Thalassa se despedía de Juna quedándose de ver el próximo domingo, salía por el pasillo principal para colocarse sus zapatos cuando una rara sensación se apodero de él haciéndole tirar sus cosas.

Juna y los demás miembros del club iban al invernadero al entrar notaron que la planta había abierto su enorme flor la cual era de color blanco, con grandes pistilos negros de esta flor escurría un liquido viscoso

-¿esto qué es?-pregunto uno de los chicos examinando el liquido fue cuando la luz del sol fue tapada por unos enormes tallos

-¿¡Que fue eso!?-pregunto Tamaome cuando el grito del chico las hizo voltear y ver como este era arrastrado hacia la penumbra mientras este se aferraba inútilmente a la mesa de trabajo, los demás siendo un total de 7 optaron por correr a la puerta pero esta fue bloqueada por otros tallos-¿y ahora qué hacemos?-el terror invadía al grupo

-¡Que nadie se separe!-ordeno Juna a lo que obedecieron

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto una de las chicas del club

-¿Qué tal gritar?-dijo una voz seseante encima del grupo, era una chica con cabeza de flor la cual les miraba boca abajo-¡Denme su energía!-Juna alcanzo a moverse mas no los demás integrantes cuando este monstruo como Juna lo llamo envolvía en una especie de membranas a los chicos los cuales comenzaron gritar al sentir que les extraían la vida misma

-¡DEJALOS IR!-ordeno Juna

-¿O si no que?-se burlo la planta monstruo mientras se erguía ante la chica quien tomo una pala y enfundo como arma-que lastimera forma de defenderse-la planta extendió uno de sus tallos arrebatándole la pala-¡ahora se buena y deja que Flora drene tu energía!-decía mientras comenzaba a envolver a Juna con sus tallos pero justo en ese momento un aullido y dos poderosas garras hicieron retroceder a Flora, Juna reacciono y pudo ver a su salvador quien gruñía

-¿Senaku?-se sorprendió al ver al perro verse tan agresivo

-¡Toma la pluma de transformación!-le ordeno por medio de telepatía, la chica tomo la pluma aferrándose a ella sin saber porque o como.

-¿¡Y ahora que!?-decía consternada e histérica.

-Déjate llevar…-la chica se quedo sorprendida por eso-solo deja que la energía fluya en ti y escucha a tu corazón-Juna hizo caso y cerró los ojos mientras apretaba contra ella aquella pluma de transformación, de pronto un mar de recuerdos e imágenes vinieron a su mente, cuando de su frente una cruz con un circulo en su base se rebeló Juna se puso de pie y abriendo los ojos exclamo

-¡POR EL PODER DE LA TIERRA!...¡TRANSFORMACION!-una luz de color verde hoja envolvió a Juna sintiendo como una gran energía la envolvía comenzando a cambiar sus ropas por el traje de sailor guerrera el cual tenía como base el color blanco con detalles en lavanda, su tiara en la frente tenía una piedra brillante también en lavanda sobre su falda un cinturón de en forma de copos de nieve ser materializo además de que en unas bocas de tacón largas hasta los muslos cubrían en sus piernas, terminada la transformación-¡SOY SAILOR EARTH Y EN NOMBRE DE GAIA RECIBIRAS TU MERECIDO!-amenazo señalando a su oponente, Juna reacciono y se miro asombrada

-¡Rápido atácala!-Senaku le ordeno mientras esquivaba un ataque de Flora, pero al ver la expresión de la chica-¡solo deja fluir tu energía y mente!-

Juna comenzó a pensar-_¡FLUIR TU ENERGIA FLUIR TU ENERGIA!-_se repetía hasta que-¡ESO ES FLUIR COMO EL AGUA!-extendió sus brazos con las palmas extendidas empezándolos a mover como si fueran una corriente de agua cuando de pronto juntos sus manos haciendo una especie de "KAMEHAMEHA"-¡FURIA ACUATICA!-grito al extender sus manos de donde una gran esfera de agua de formo y de esta salió un poderoso chorro de agua que golpea a la criatura con tal potencia que al impactar contra el invernadero quebró tanto sus tallos como el cristal, Flora se levanto con dificultad ya que algunas heridas en su "cuerpo" se había formado, Sailor Earth se acercaba junto con Senaku, lo que aprovecho para enterrar sus pies en la tierra

-JEJEJE, sabes ese chorro me sentó bien ¿no me das otro?-pregunto en burla a lo que Juna preparo un segundo ataque, pero sin saber que Flora tenía una trampa lista

-¡FURIA…!-Earth no pudo completar su ataque ya que Flora ataco con sus raíces por la espalda de la scout quien fue atrapada junto al lobo y comenzó a ser estrangulada.

-¡PAGARAS CON TU VIDA MOCOSA!-Flora convirtió uno de sus brazos en una gran espina-¡MUERE!-el resplandor de un corte magistral partía en dos aquella espina mientras Flora se retorcía de dolor, Earth pudo ver que había un apersona mas en el lugar, era un hombre de armadura plateada y ropajes azules, como su cabello traía desenvainada una gran espada la cual destellaba con la luz del sol junto con la máscara que cubría todo su rostro

-¿¡ASI QUE TU ERES UNO DE LOS ESBIRROS DEL NEGAVERSO!?-menciono burlonamente mientras su máscara no permitía ver ninguna de sus facciones, de un movimiento imperceptible al ojo desnudo libero a Senaku y a Earth con sendos cortes a los tallos que les aprisionaban

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la scout con un sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho

-¡Soy Pendragon y en nombre del reino de la Tierra!- levantando la espada con una mano-¡No te permitiré que lastimes a nadie más!-

_-En ese momento no lo sabía-_señalo el holograma de Sailor Earth-_pero todo iba a cambiar tanto para mí como para muchos más…-_

_-¿Para muchos más?-_pregunto aterrado Darién

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Siendo casi la una de la mañana, les hago entrega de este nuevo capítulo que esta poniéndose cada vez más interesante ¿no lo creen?**

**¿Dingir? ¿Quién es él y porque Beryl lo puso a cargo sobre sus cuatro generales de confianza?**

**¿Juna es una scout? ¡Y más aun la legendaria Sailor Earth!**

**¿Y sobre todo quien es Pendragon?**

**¡Sigan pendientes que les tendré grandes sorpresas en el futuro!**

**Sir Charles Z**


	4. EL MISTERIOS DE LOS GUARDIANES

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**EL MISTERIO DE LOS GUARDIANES**_

_**PARTE 1**_

-¡Soy Pendragon y en nombre del reino de la Tierra!- levantando la espada con una mano-¡No te permitiré que lastimes a nadie más!-Pendragon encaro a Flora quien solo le miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro, hubo un silencio por unos segundos el cual se interrumpió cuando Pendragon comenzó un ataque de frente contra el monstruo quien creó un muro de tallo el cual fue inútil ya que la espada de su rival la corto sin problema

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!-grito Flora al verse inferior a si oponente quien le apuntaba con su gran espada la cual comenzó a resplandecer

-¡EXCALIBUR!-exclamo Pendragon alzando la espada mientras un aura dorada cubría a la espada y a su portador-¡RESPLANDECE!-Pendragon soltó un corte transversal que fue tan rápido que Flora solo vio una estala dorada, aquel guerrero enmascarado estaba quieto con la espada al frente su postura se relajo mientras guardaba en su funda la espada legendaria que cuando el mango hizo contacto con la funda, el enemigo Flora gimió mientras su cuerpo comenzó a brillar por en medio donde había sido el ataque

-¡AAGGHH!-fue lo último que exclamo antes de estallar y caer al suelo en dos mitades, Earth y Senaku quienes habían sido hasta el momento testigos de la batalla reaccionaron

-¿Pendragon?-Earth se acerco con cautela pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico se giro y se arrodillo

-Sailor Earth-dijo el sin alzar la cara-me alegra saber que llegue a tiempo-asintió ya que la máscara que portaba no dejaba ver sus facciones o si quiera sus expresiones.

-Pendragon…-Senaku se acerco al joven guerrero-Gracias, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Quién te convoco?-el chico se levanto mirando al guardián de la sailor para luego verla a ella.

-Fue ella-respondió

-¿Yo?-se sorprendió la chica-¿Cómo que yo te convoque?-

-Si fuiste tú Sailor Earth, como miembro de la guardia Imperial solo respondemos al llamado de la guardiana, o del portador del cristal dorado-relato Pendragon

-Ya veo, entonces solo por esas razones estas aquí-concreto Senaku-He de suponer que no será la única vez que te veamos ¿verdad?-

-Estaré cerca-dijo el guerrero dando media vuelta y saltar unos arbustos desapareciendo

-¡Espera!-quiso detenerlo Arjuna pero se detuvo al ver como "escapo"-No le pude dar las gracias…-

-Ya lo harás, porque creo que esta no será la única vez que lo veamos-Senaku veía al cielo anaranjado de la tarde, poco después los servicios de urgencias medicas y de la policía estaban acordonando la escuela luego de aquel "incidente" en donde al parecer una de las bombas de agua del invernadero estallo por un desperfecto hiriendo a varios alumnos aunque sin revelar el porqué estos solo estaban inconscientes, esto llevo a que se pospusiera el festival hasta nuevo aviso, Juna caminaba a lado de Senaku ambos iban en silencio mutuo, Arjuna aun trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado hacia poco tiempo y además lo que Senaku había dicho…

_**Flashback**_

-¿Cómo es eso de que no es la única vez que lo veremos?-pregunto Earth al guardián, el cual solo suspiro un poco

-Arjuna, la Tierra está en un grave peligro hay un enemigo que quiere apoderarse del planeta y de su gente para poder ejercer su dominio, y para eso necesita de grandes cantidades de energía de los seres humanos una vez reunida, generara grandes conflictos entre los pueblos de la Tierra lo que le dará más poder y una vez que lo logre, la gente no tendrá más opción que obedecer-

-Eso suena como una película de terror-respondió Earth con escepticismo

-No lo es, créeme ya ha pasado antes y hasta ahora lo hemos podido detener, pero cada vez vienen recobrando fuerzas, la última vez paso hace casi 70 años y por poco logran su cometido-

-¿Cómo que la última vez hace 70 años?-pregunto la scout

-Ustedes le conocen como Segunda Guerra Mundial, para mí solo ha sido otro triste episodio en donde el Negaverso ha tratado de conquistar esta Tierra-le explico con detalle

-Pero dices que la última vez fue hace 70 años y que ha regresado ya varias veces, eso quiere decir que ya logró por lo menos una vez su objetivo ¿no?-

-Hace siglos atrás existió una civilización tan prospera como el Milenio de Plata…-

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Milenio de Plata?-interrumpió muy extrañada Earth-¿De qué me hablas?-

-De una era más allá que la historia humana hubiera podido documentar-aclaro Senaku-La Tierra no ha sido lo que la joven historia humana ha imaginado-

-Aun sigo sin entender que tengo que ver yo en esto-su cara evidenciaba más dudas ante lo que su guardián decía

-Arjuna, tu eres la guardiana de la Tierra-le declaro con seriedad-tu deber es protegerla-Arjuna se quedo en silencio ante esta gran revelación-pero ten por seguro que no estás sola en esta lucha, Pendragon es uno de lo que te apoyaran en esta cruzada-

-¿uno de los que me ayudaran?-pregunto la chica aun sorprendida, Senaku asintió y dijo

-¡Arjuna tu eres importante para que detengamos de una vez y por todas al Negaverso!-Arjuna no decía nada, Senaku se acerco y acaricio la pierna de la chica con su cabeza-Si no los detenemos ahora, más gente va sufrir-

-¿Por qué yo?-le recrimino molesta-si hay tanta gente ¿tenia que ser yo?-

-Arjuna por favor tranquilízate-

-¿¡Como quieres que me tranquilice!?-

-Por ahora no te lo puedo decir no hasta que encontremos a los demás y al príncipe-confeso Senaku

-¿Al príncipe?-Arjuna ya no sabía en qué creer-¿A qué príncipe debemos buscar?-

-Al príncipe Endimión-

-¿Y porque debemos encontrarlo?-

-Por ahora no puedo decírtelo-negó Senaku evitando el contacto visual con la scout

-¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?, creí que me tenias confianza-

-Te tengo confianza pero por ahora no puedes saberlo-alego el guardián-no es tiempo todavía-

_**Fin de flashback**_

Finalmente ambos llegaron al departamento donde la mama de Arjuna estaba sentada frente a la mesa y al ver llegar a su hija corrió a abrazarla

-¿Mama?-se extraño Juna de tal efusivo abrazo, pero al entender el motivo correspondió y dijo-estoy bien mama, tuve suerte-

-¡Hija!-la mujer se separo de ella-cuando me entere me asuste mucho, solo hubo heridos-

-Nada serio solo golpes y contusiones-explico Juna-tuve suerte solo me moje-sonrió ella lo mejor que pudo.

-¿quieres algo de cenar?-le ofreció su madre, Juna no se negó y se sentó a la mesa

-Mama ¿y Darién?-pregunto la mayor de los Chiba ante la ausencia de su hermano

-Está en casa de Shinji desde que salió de la escuela-explico la madre-el no está enterado de lo que paso y prefiero que no lo haga-

-Cierto-Juna recordó algo mientras miraba hacia una foto pequeña foto de un hombre el cual sonreía mientras portaba un uniforme policiaco, Juna salió de su "mundo" cuando su madre le coloco enfrente un plato de fideos-Se ven deliciosos-sonó lo más convincente mientras "Krillin" comenzó a ladrar.

-Sabes aun no me explico cómo lograste escapar-acaricio la madre la cabeza del animal quien acepto el mimo con felicidad-debes tener hambre también-la mujer tomo el platón de la mascota y abriendo una lata de comida la sirvió y dejo el platón enfrente del perro donde ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a devorar la comida-Tenias hambre…-

Esa misma noche Juna no pudo conciliar el sueño y miraba desde su cama la ventana la cual tenia una brillante luna creciente

_-Esto es irreal, espero sea solo un mal sueño…-_se dijo Juna girándose en su cama tratando de dormir

**Residencia Thalassa**

El joven Owen se encontraba en medio de un gran salón con piso de madera el cual estaba finamente decorado al estilo de europeo, el chico empuñaba en sus manos una espada de mango dorado el cual blandía con suma maestría al compas de un música de violín en cada acorde rápido su velocidad era imperceptible para un ojo no entrenado y su técnica era más que exquisita, aquella música cambio su ritmo a algo más electrónico pero sin bajar la velocidad, en un cambio de ritmo lento Owen hizo un giro completo y cuando la música cambio su velocidad de nuevo Owen no perdió ritmo más parecía una coreografía de baile que un entrenamiento, cuando la música termino el chico camino a una mesa donde tomo una tela y con sumo cuidado la paso sobre el filo de la espada quedando hipnotizado por su brillo Owen apenas reacciono a tiempo para desaparecer la espada juntando sus manos, la puerta del salón de entrenamiento se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de edad avanzada vistiendo un correcto traje frac

-¿Al joven se le ofrece alguna cosa antes de que me vaya a dormir?-pregunto con un correcto acento ingles

-No muchas gracias Charles puedes irte a descansar-le menciono el chico de cabellera azul mientras se enrollaba una toalla al cuello

-De acuerdo joven Thalassa, solo no se exceda mucho-el hombre hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta dejando de nuevo solo al chico

-Excalibur…-miro la empuñadura de su nueva espada-Sailor Earth…-sonrió

**Departamento Chiba**

Juna dormía en su cama pero de manera intranquila ya que movía mucho su cuerpo y su cara se contraía mucho-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo

**-Sueño de Arjuna-**

El caos reinaba en aquella ciudad que hacía poco Arjuna había soñado la cual había pasado de hermosa estampa a tragedia de guerra, los edificios estaban totalmente destruidos, los incendios se propagaban con rapidez y el humo dificultaba el respirar, tanto ella como su acompañante corrían hacia el gran palacio el cual estaba siendo atacado por criaturas "oscuras" como sombras, la gente que vivía gritaba de horror o clamaban por ayuda

-¿¡DONDE ESTA LA GUARDIA!?-pregunto un hombre desesperado a un joven soldado con total pánico en su rostro

-¡LOS HAN DISPERSADO!-respondía el pobre soldado-¡EL ENEMIGO TOMO POR SOPRESA A TODAS LAS FUERZAS Y YA HAN LLEGADO A PALACIO!-decía con dificultad

-¡SOLDADO!-hablo aquel chico de cabello azul, a lo que el soldado se cuadro-¿LAS FUERZAS REALES ESTAN SOPORTANDO?-

-¡LO, LO MEJOR QUE PUEDEN SEÑOR!-

-¿Y LOS GENERALES?-el soldado bajo la vista-¡RESPONDA SOLDADO!-

-SON ELLOS LOS QUE ESTAN LIDEREANDO ESTE ATAQUE CONTRA NOSOTROS-dijo con pesar, la sorpresa no fue para menos

-Los generales…-el chico de la armadura pensó y dio un objeto al joven soldado-¡quiero que vayas al punto más alto cercano y lances esto!-el soldado asintió

-¿Pendragon?-pregunto Juna-si los generales no están atacando…-

-¡EL PRINCIPE!-Pendragon comenzó a correr junto a Juna hacia el palacio, después de caminar por varias calles llegaron a un mirador que daba a palacio el cual de cerca era impresionante pero era más impresionante ver un mar de seres oscuros trataba de romper las defensas del ejercito real-¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR UNA FORMA DE ENTRAR!-

-¡Pues ya somos tres!-dijo una voz atrás de la pareja, ambos voltearon a ver al poseedor de aquella voz, resultando ser un chico vistiendo un traje de color escarlata con una gran capucha la cual cubría su rostro, en su espalda portaba un arco

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto Pendragon, pero el encapuchado se quedo en silencio mirando como los invasores forzaban uno de los accesos.

-Baltasar esta en el Gremio y Fulcrum…bueno-se escucho un temible grito de guerra mientras un hombre de gran armadura y hacha en mano atacaba a las hordas de seres oscuros al momento de que las puertas del palacio se abrían dejando pasar a varios cientos de soldados-Deberían prepararse-dijo el arquero tomando su arco y preparando su primer flecha.

**-Fin del sueño-**

Arjuna se despertó de golpe mientras se levantaba de su cama y observo la hora faltaba poco para que su reloj comenzara a sonar, así que mejor fue al baño a prepararse todo esto era visto por Senaku desde el pasillo quien solo miraba en silencio.

Arjuna estaba saliendo cuando su madre le llamo-¿Hija, al salir de la escuela podrías pasar a la tienda de la calle 4?-

-¡Si mama!-la chica salía del edificio y miraba lo que ya al parecer seria una vista cotidiana, a su hermano paseando a su perro

-¡Juna!-saludo el chico mientras el perro ladraba, Juna se acerco y saludo a los dos a él con un abrazo y al perro le acaricio la cabeza

-Luego salimos los tres después de clases ¿les parece?-propuso

-¿¡En serio!?-se emociono el pequeño Darién, Juna sonrió mientras se despedía

**Cuartel del Negaverso**

Dingir mostraba las imágenes de la batalla de Flora contra Sailor Earth-Como puede observar mi señora, nuestros antiguos enemigos han renacido en esta época lo cual puede complicar un poco sus planes-

-¿Quién es esta Sailor Earth?-pregunto Beryl

-Es la guardiana de este planeta, si no la derrotamos no podremos hacer nada-resalto Dingir

-¿Qué sugieres hacer?-Beryl miraba al hombre que tenia de frente

-Localizar y destruir a su guardianes o mejor traerlos a nuestro bando-explicaba Dingir con una sonrisa-debemos hacerlo antes de que esta guerrera aprenda a controlar los elementos de la vida, ya que si los llega a controlar, será prácticamente imposible en nuestro estado actual poder si quiera enfrentarla-

-¡Dingir!-la voz de una mujer se escucho-mis memorias vienen a mí ahora-

-¿¡Ama!?-se sorprendió Beryl-¿¡Que quiere decirnos!?-

**Secundaria Numero 10**

Los estudiantes se habían congregado en la entrada principal de la escuela en donde el director junto con varios profesores estaba deteniendo el acceso

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Juna a una chica

-Al parecer el incidente de ayer hizo que cerraran la escuela hasta nuevo aviso-explico la chica

_-¡SU ATENCION POR FAVOR!-_era el director usando un megáfono_-¡POR ORDENES DE LAS AUTORIDADES DE SEGURIDAD Y DE EDUCACION LA ESCUELA PERMANECERA CERRADA DE 3 DIAS POR REVISION Y RECONSTRUCCION POR EL INCIDENTE DE AYER, ASI QUE POR FAVOR REGRESEN A SUS CASAS EL DIA LUNES REANUDAREMOS LAS CLASES CON NORMALIDAD!-_muchos alumnos murmuraron sobre lo que había pasado

-¡Juna!-la chica se giro y miro de quien se trataba

-¡Owen!-saludo al chico quien se acerco con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Cerraron la escuela por inspección hasta el lunes reanudaran las clases-le dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos al aire-que suerte así podre dormir un poco mas-

-¿Mala noche?-

-Y que lo digas, tuve pesadillas que no me dejaron descansar-le explico mientras tomaban rumbo indefinido

-Juna, ¿no me quieres acompañar al club?-propuso el chico

-¿Al club privado del cerezo blanco?-se sorprendió la chica-¡Claro que sí!-dijo con emoción

-Bueno vayamos-ambos caminaron hacia un lujoso auto blanco que les esperaba en la esquina.

**Club Privado "Cerezo Blanco"**

En una de las zonas más exclusivas y privadas de la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba uno de los clubes más exclusivos de la "Elite" no solo de Japón y de Asia, sino del mundo eran miembros entre ellos la familia Thalassa; Juna y Owen caminaban por los pasillos de la lujosa casa club.

-Cada que vengo aquí me sigue sorprendiendo este lugar-miraba admirada la chica la fina decoración-Tiene un gusto exquisito y el equilibrio se siente en el ambiente-decía al mirar con gusto los jardines del lugar

-Si gustas después del almorzar vamos a verlos, según oí de parte de Shun-san esta semana los botones de las flores iban a abrir el día de hoy-menciono el chico en dirección al comedor, fue cuando unas risas del pasillo se escucharon mientras un grupo de cuatro chicos aparecían por el mismo

-¡Es verdad!-decía un chico de cabello verde con clara cara de burla-¡Su mejor participante es un granjero!-

-¿¡En serio!? Jajajajaja-se reía otro de cabello escarlata-¡He mira es Thalassa y con compañía!-el grupo se acerco a la pareja

-Thalassa que gusto verte por estos lugares-le saludo el chico de cabello verde-¡OH pero que modales los míos!-se excuso haciendo una reverencia a Juna-¡Soy Lukas Sjneider II, un placer señorita!-los demás chicos le secundaron.

-Mucho gusto-dijo algo apenada la chica ya que se ruborizo

-¡Deja el protocolo Sjneider!-se veía bastante molesto de que este coqueteara con su amiga-¿y qué es lo que quieres?-

-Tranquilo, Thalassa tranquilo-llamo a la calma Lukas-solo estábamos en camino a enfrentarnos al equipo juvenil de tiro con Arco del Japon- decia esto con suma burla

-Te ves muy confiado-remarco Owen

-Lo estoy ya que en mi familia el tiro con arco es una tradición y en mis venas corren sangre de guerrero-decía con demasiada confianza-además estos rivales no son nada para nosotros la "Elite"-

-Sino mal recuerdo la "Elite" del tiro con arco es de Asia, espero no los humillen-se burlo Owen mientras retomaba su camino al comedor

-Si como no-miro con molestia a la pareja-Sangre sucia…-espeto con una mirada gélida a la pareja que se alejaba, el grupo de Lukas se dirigió por otro pasillo.

En las afueras del club un pequeño bus había llegado y de esta bajaba un grupo de 10 personas de jóvenes quienes traían uniformes deportivos con el logo de la Asociación Olímpica de aquel país, ninguno de los miembros del equipo podía ocultar su asombro de aquel lugar

-¡Impresionante!-decía uno de ellos asombrado

-¿¡En verdad competiremos hoy aquí!?-se sorprendía otro de ellos

-¡HEY!-hablo el que parecía ser el entrenador-¡DEJEN AUN LADO ESTE LUGAR Y CONCENTRENCE!-

-¡El entrenador tiene razón!-dijo un chico que traía una capucha puesta en su cabeza mientras estaba recargado en el bus y cruzado de brazos-¡No venimos aquí para ser las presas sino los cazadores!-

-¡Esa es la actitud de un campeón!-dijo una voz detrás del chico no se sorprendió de la silenciosa llegada del desconocido-Soy Tsubasa Kamagatha reportero del Tokyo News y estoy haciendo un reportaje sobre las futuras promesas del deporte, supongo que tu eres Nakae Satou ¿verdad?-

Aquel chico miro fríamente al reportero y sin responder se alejo de ahí tomando sus cosas del bus y se dirigió al exclusivo club

-Al parecer estoy cerca…-Pensó Tsubasa con una ligera sonrisa siguiendo al grupo al club.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**¡Que tal queridos lectores! Aquí Sir Charles Z trayendo a ustedes un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que me agrada que vosotros lean, me ha gustado mucho su aceptación y espero sigan fervientemente sus próximos capítulos, los cuales debo anunciar ire subiendo poco a poco ya que mis clases de la universidad ahora son mi prioridad y me toman mucho tiempo, pero no por ello dejare que ustedes se queden con ¿Qué sigue? "Continualo" actualizare en la medida de lo posible, espero comprendan y espero mucho su apoyo.**

**Solo me resta decirles a todas y todos**

**Gracias!**

**Sir Charles Z**

**P.D**

**Por si se preguntan cual es la canción que usa Owen al entrenar es "Ride" del cuarteto de cuerdas "Bond" que simplemente son geniales!**


	5. EL ARQUERO

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**EL ARQUERO**_

Aquel encapuchado de traje escarlata tenía en la mira con su arco y flecha a Pendragon quien tampoco bajaba la guardia con su espada, ambos contendientes se miraban fijamente que a pesar de no verse ninguno de los rostros, la determinación y tensión de ambos se sentía en el ambiente

-¡Te lo preguntare una vez más!-hablo el arquero con tono amenazante-¿¡Que carajos pasa aquí!?-

-¡Ya te lo dije somos aliados en esta cruzada y necesitamos de tus habilidades!-respondió Pendragon-¡El mundo entero nos necesita!-una risa se escapo de la boca del arquero quien no dejaba de apuntar

-¿El mundo? ¿Y quién te crees para decir semejante cosa? ¿Algún superhéroe?-eso ultimo dijo con sarcasmo, lo que molesto a Pendragon Sailor Earth solo miraba preocupada la situación.

-Hay Kamisama ¿¡que hago ahora!?-se pregunto nerviosa

_**Una hora antes…**_

La competencia entre los equipos de arquería del club "Cerezo Blanco" y el Juvenil de Japón, en donde el equipo local estaba teniendo una reñida contienda ya que no esperaban que el equipo japonés fuera un rival difícil de derrotar, y para Lukas Sjneider eso lo hacía sentirse más que molesto

-¡Turno para Japón!-se oía en el sonido local-¡Nakae Satou a su posición!-aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos, tenía su mirada concentrada en el blanco preparo la flecha y sin mucho de espera lanzo la flecha la cual pego en la diana central-¡10 puntos para Japón!-el chico y el equipo felicitaban la proeza ya eran 4 tiros perfectos para Satou, quien se auguraba un prometedor futuro en el deporte Olímpico.

-¡Turno para Cerezo Blanco!-anunciaban-¡Lukas Sjenider a su posición!-aquel de cabello verde miro el blanco y anoto un 10 también, Lukas estaba teniendo también una tirada de ensueño, le dedico una mirada burlona al "héroe" de los contrarios, después de varias rondas el empate no daba una ventaja clara y esto comenzó a llamar la atención de los miembros del club que comenzaron a congregarse, se declaro un pequeño receso para comenzar la ya quinta ronda.

**Comedor del club**

Owen y Juna tenían una amena charla mientras almorzaban

-Juna tengo curiosidad-le miraba Owen con suma seriedad-es sobre el incidente de la escuela de hace unos días-

-¿Qué…que quieres preguntarme?-se puso nerviosa la chica ya que si decía la verdad Owen la podría tratar como una loca

-¿Pues qué fue lo que paso realmente?-el chico dio un sorbo a su te para luego mirar a Juna-yo no creo del todo que las tuberías del agua hayan sufrido una variación en la presión-

-Pues sucedió, la verdad tuvimos la suerte de que solo tener golpes y no nada serio-recalco la chica, a lo que Owen no objeto

-Solo quería saber, disculpa si te molesto mi pregunta Juna-Owen miro por la ventana y recordó esa misma tarde, fue tal su abstención que fue cuando Juna le grito

-¡Owen!-le sacudió la chica

-¡Perdón! ¿Qué me decías?-Juna suspiro molesta

-Tu y tu concentración, algún día eso podría generarte problemas-

-No lo creo, ¿pero que me decías Juna?-

-¿Qué si vamos a ver la competencia de tiro con arco?-sugirió ella-al parecer está poniendo interesante y además mucha de la gente ha ido a ver-ambos fueron al lugar del evento, al llegar vieron que la concurrencia era bastante ya que mucha gente de la "Elite" estaba hablando mal del equipo de Sjneider y de su pobre desempeño, además de hablar "decentemente" del equipo japonés y de su desempeño.

-¡Su atención!-hablaba el locutor-la quinta ronda está por comenzar, turno para el equipo juvenil, Sachi Shirou-aquel chico que vestía el uniforme y portaba un sombrero de pesador lanzo un 9 que les daba la ventaja, luego el turno del equipo local dio un 8-¡Puntuación de 32-31!-eso hizo que el público se sorprendiera, los otros dos miembros de ambas escuadras hicieron lo propio pero la ventaja de un punto era evidente.

Entre el público Tsubasa Kamagatha miraba con mucha atención al próximo tirador-Con que Lukas Sjneider-sonrió levemente mientras sus lentes de sol cubrían un extraño brillo de sus ojos, aquel hombre se puso de pie saliendo de aquel lugar-Es hora de jugar-dijo al ver la perla que traía en la pulsera de su muñeca, fue cuando un ladrido lo asusto haciendo que tirara la perla al suelo la cual fue a caer frente al pequeño perro de pelaje blanco que le miraba con recelo típico de una mascota mimada-¡Maldito animal!-dijo, pero el perro lo ignoro y se concentro en la perla la cual olfateo y tomo con su hocico y salió corriendo de ahí-¡HE MALDITO ENGENDRO DEVUELME ESO!-Tsubasa fue tras de el perro, el cual encontró detrás de unos matorrales y un brillo blanco rodeo al animal, Tsubasa vio eso-¡PERFECTO!-rio a rienda suelta.

Juna y Owen miraban como Lukas acertaba con maestría un 10 en la pizarra logrando dar ventaja a su equipo en su segundo tiro de la sexta ronda, el equipo japonés había errado dos tiros que los ponían en aprietos-Nakae Satou-aquel chico tenía una mirada seria pero relajada, aunque para Juna parecía tener mucha confianza la cual quedo demostrada con un tiro en el centro de la diana lo cual empataba el marcador de nuevo-¡Al final de la séptima ronda el marcador es 112-112!-los jueces determinaron que una única ronda de desempate a tres tiros sería lo mejor para no alargar la contienda que se suponía seria amistosa-¡Su atención por favor!-decía el locutor por el sonido local-se ha determinado que el criterio de desempate será con tres tiros, el mayor puntaje gana, los equipos deben elegir a su tirador!-ambos equipos eligieron a su tirador por parte del juvenil de Japón fue Satou y del Cerezo Blanco Sjneider, ambos chicos se acercaron para un saludo protocolario pero la tensión era obvia

-Maldito granjero, sabrás que no eres competencia para mí-le advertía

-Si tienes toda la razón-dijo en tono sumiso el japonés-¡no has dado competencia alguna para que me esfuerce si quiera!-declaro cambiando su actitud lo cual fue un golpe anímico a Lukas

-¡MALDITO PARASITO!-amenazo el chico en alemán

-Lo bueno de no saber que el japonés…-Satou ignoro el berrinche de su rival cuando el juez decidió los turnos Satou no podía estar más que satisfecho le tocaba cerrar las rondas-perfecto-sonrió, Luka tomo su posición y se tomo su tiempo para lanzar la primer flecha la cual se introdujo en la diana central

-¡10!-el público aplaudió el tiro, Nakae se coloco en posición y sin chistear su tiro dio en el centro de la diana central-¡10!-los aplausos fueron menores, Lukas en posición miro su blanco y con su respiración agitada logro otro diez lo cual lo alivio bastante, Nakae tomo aire mientras tensaba la cuerda, acomodo su posición ligeramente y su flecha hizo algo más que dar en el centro de la diana sino que al dar en el centro destrozo la flecha que había lanzado previamente, dejando sorprendidos a todos-¡di…diez!-el japonés miro a su rival el cual estaba congelado por la sorpresa de aquel tiro imposible, al contrario los compañeros de Nakae lo felicitaron, al último turno Lukas se veía muy nervioso ya que al tomar su flecha esta se le resbalo de las manos evidenciando que su espíritu de competencia había desaparecido, con mucho esfuerzo apunto su pulso estaba agitado lo cual no le ayudaba mucho, lanzo la flecha incrustándose en -¡9!-se anuncio dando por hecho que los visitantes se llevarían la victoria, Nakae estaba en posición, con mucha tranquilidad apunto su arco aquella flecha salió a gran velocidad y se aproximaba a la diana central pero la flecha no llego ya que algo enorme la intercepto pocos metros del blanco

-¿¡PERO QUE ES ESO!?-grito el chico al ver a tremendo animal de tres metros de alto cuadrúpedo de enorme pelaje gris y enorme hocico del cual colgaban grandes gotas se saliva, el caos se dio de inmediato entre la gente congregada se dio para Juna el ver al animal solo significaba una cosa

-_¡Tengo que hacer algo ya!-_pensó cuando Owen la tomo de la mano y corrieron alejándose de ahí-¡Owen!-

-¡Tranquila sé lo que hago!-le dijo él mientras la llevaba hacia los jardines botánicos, en donde Juna se soltó a propósito y regreso al lugar donde estaba aquella bestia que amenazaba a una mujer que no había podido correr, la mujer gritaba fuertemente lo que hacía que la bestia se extasiara mas por su presa ya que incluso se noto que se relamía las fauces

-¡AUXILIO!-grito la mujer esperando lo peor, pero algo hizo que la bestia rugiera de dolor

-¿¡SEÑORA ESTA BIEN!?-era Nakae Satou quien corría a ayudar a la mujer quien se sorprendió de ver al chico salvarla esta se puso de pie y salió corriendo, aquel perro monstruo miro con furia al chico quien preparaba una segunda flecha mientras retrocedía un poco, apunto pero no pudo lanzarla ya que…

-¡FURIA ACUATICA!-un potente chorro salió después de aquella exclamación proveniente de un árbol-¡AQUEL QUE ATENTE CON LA NATURALEZA SE LAS VERA CONMIGO!-decía una chica desconocida para Nakae y que hacia unas poses un tanto ridículas-¡SOY SAILOR EARTH Y EN NOMBRE DE GAIA RECIBIRAS TU MERECIDO!-aquel ser rugió en dirección a Earth quien se preparaba un segundo ataque-¡FURIA ACUATICA!-aquel segundo ataque freno de golpe a la bestia quien se sacudió gruñendo a la chica quien estaba expectante a lo que el enemigo hiciera, unos aplausos se hicieron presentes en el lugar en donde un hombre de armadura dorada y cabellera roja aparecía de entre las sombras

-¡Impresionante!-mencionaba el desconocido con una sonrisa sobrada-¡No podía esperar nada menos de la sailor guerrera de la Tierra!-

-¿Sailor guerrera?-susurro Nakae quien ahora solo era mero espectador, mas sin embargo no perdía detalle de su blanco, aquel hombre acaricio a esa bestia quien movía la cola al ver a su amo.

-¿¡Quien eres tú!?-exigió respuesta Earth

-Al parecer es cierto y tu recuerdas mucho, no aun…-miro el desconocido a la chica quien tenía un mal presentimiento-te lo diré, ¡yo soy Dingir!-dijo al momento de desfundar su espada y apuntarla al chico Satou-¡y esto es una conversación privada!-la bestia se lanzo contra del chico quien solo lanzo una última flecha a Dingir la cual atrapo sin problemas, lo que dejo helado al chico que fue embestido por aquel animal lanzándolo contra unos arbustos-¿En que estábamos?, ¡oh si! De hacerte recordar nuestro pasado querida-

-¿Querida?-Earth se sorprendió de eso-¿¡que significa eso!?-

-¿¡No es obvio!?-señalo Dingir cuando Earth se sintió mareada-teníamos algo especial…-

Entre los arbustos y árboles Nakae Satou estaba mirando con miedo a la bestia quien lo tenía contra un árbol

-¿Este es mi fin?-pensó mientras su respiración estaba agitada, de pronto un destello dorado golpeo a la bestia quien cayó al suelo adolorida

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Pendragon al ofrecerle su mano, el chico dudo pero la tomo al hacer contacto, Nakae sintió una poderosa energía recorrer su ser y por un momento una lluvia de memorias venían a él todo en un instante ya que sonrió.

-Si, me encuentro bien-respondió con voz confiada el Nakae-mas que bien Pendragon-dijo el al tomar su arco y correr en dirección donde estaban los otros dos involucrados.

-¡No es verdad!, ¡no te puedo creer!-decía cada vez más debilitada Earth-aléjate-empujo al hombre quien la trato de tomar de las manos pero una flecha corto cualquier intento de contacto, Dingir miro al atacante quien era un encapuchado escarlata y que la capucha misma no dejaba ver ninguna de sus facciones

-Así que Dingir, has vuelto…-reto el arquero mientras tenía una segunda flecha lista

-¡VALI TU ESCORIA!-espeto el de la armadura dorada

-¡Y NO TE OLVIDES DE MI!-Pendragon apareció detrás de Vali mientras estaba en guardia con Excalibur

-¡PENDRAGON!-Dingir miro al enmascarado con suma molestia-¡BESTIA VEN A MI!-ordeno Dingir cuando unos pesados pasos cimbraron la tierra y aquel monstruo que Pendragon se había despachado aparecía detrás de ellos quienes lo esquivaron apenas justo para atacarlo

-¡VALI ENCARGATE DE EL!-ordeno Pendragon siendo obedecido, Vali con rapidez disparo dos flechas las cuales despedían una centella roja las cuales impactaron en las patas delanteras de la bestia quien cayó por el dolor; Vali miro el combate de Pendragon y Dingir, con lo que aprovecho para sacar de ahí a Earth quien parecía volver en sí.

-¿Earth?-pregunto el arquero-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si-dijo la chica ya más recuperada-sus ojos…-

-¿Sus ojos?-pregunto Vali extrañado

-Nada olvídalo-la sailor se puso de pie y veía aquella feroz batalla que Pendragon apenas podía sostener ya que Dingir resulto ser más que un rival de cuidado era voraz-¡HAY QUE AYUDARLO!-

-Tengo una idea…-sugirió Vali-Cuando te indique atacas con tus poderes de viento…-

-¿Poderes de viento?-Vali miro incrédulo a la chica

-¿Bromeas verdad?-la chica negó con la cabeza, Vali bajo la mirada-te lo diré solo una vez y que te quede claro, se explosiva e intangible-en ese momento Earth miraba a Vali –¡solo siente como es el viento! ¿¡Ok!?-Juna pensó en el viento mientras se concentraba sintió su respiración abriendo sus ojos de golpe

-¡LO TENGO!-Vali sonrió mientras Earth colocaba sus manos a lado de su cara y aspiro hondamente-¡ONDA SONICA!-grito al extender sus brazos con sus manos abiertas las cuales amplificaron el grito el cual recibió Dingir de lleno quien cayó de rodillas mientras se tapaba los oídos

-¡ME VENGARE, MALDITOS!-Dingir desapareció del lugar al momento Earth dejo de gritara bastante cansada por el esfuerzo ya que se tomo de la garganta

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Pendragon a la chica quien sonreía

-Bien-dijo ronca, pero aclaro su voz-estaré mejor con un poco de agua-sonrió la chica-es la segunda vez que me salvas-

-No es molestia créeme- respondió Pendragon amablemente, pero el sonido de la cuerda del arco tensándose, lo que alerto a Pendragon quien saco su espada

-¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora!-ordeno Vali

_**Tiempo actual**_

-¡Te lo preguntare una vez más!-hablo el arquero con tono amenazante-¿¡Que carajos pasa aquí!?-

-¡Ya te lo dije somos aliados en esta cruzada y necesitamos de tus habilidades!-respondió Pendragon-¡El mundo entero nos necesita!-una risa se escapo de la boca del arquero quien no dejaba de apuntar

-¿El mundo? ¿Y quién te crees para decir semejante cosa? ¿Algún superhéroe?-eso ultimo dijo con sarcasmo, lo que molesto a Pendragon Sailor Earth solo miraba preocupada la situación.

-Hay Kamisama ¿¡que hago ahora!?-se pregunto nerviosa

-¡ALTO!-dijo una cuarta voz en el lugar, de entre los arboles una figura canina se dejaba ver

-¡Senaku!-Earth llamo por su nombre a su guardián-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Viendo que mis sospechas eran ciertas-dijo él, mientras se dirigía a Pendragon-has hecho bien en localizar a uno de tus compañeros-le dijo

-Tenia sospechas de quien pudiera ser-respondió Pendragon mirando a Vali-tiene ese mismo carácter, pero su precisión es innegable-

-¿Puedo saber cómo es que un perro nos está hablando?-Vali estaba bastante freakeado por saber que pasaba aquí

-Primero soy un lobo-alego Senaku-y segundo tenemos que irnos de aquí sugiero nos veamos en un lugar más "privado"-

-Conozco un buen lugar-agrego Owen

_**Templo de Hikawa dos horas después**_

Arjuna Chiba estaba sentada en las escaleras del templo principal en él se podía ver el atardecer que ofrecía en esos momentos el cielo citadino de Tokio, en el templo el cantar de las aves anunciaban que estaban listas para ponerse a descansar, Juna oía eso y la relajaba bastante Senaku estaba recostado en el suelo con la cabeza en alto fue cuando unos pasos se escucharon.

-¡ATRÁS DEMONIO!-dijo una voz infantil quien colocaba un talismán en la frente del perro el cual se asusto y coloco detrás de Juna, la cual miro a la causante de todo ese alboroto-¡SEÑORITA ATRÁS QUE ESE DEMONIO ES PELIGROSO!-alerto, lo que causo la risa de la joven

-Ya ves Senaku, por no dejarte cortar el pelaje pareces un demonio-bromeo Arjuna algo que no hizo ladrar al lobo-¡OK, ok!-

La niña estaba preparando otro talismán cuando una mano firme en su cabeza la detuvo-¡REI!-era un hombre ya mayor de edad y que al parecer era el sacerdote de ese templo-¿¡cuantas veces te he dicho que no molestes a los visitantes!?-

-¡Pero abuelo!-reprocho la niña-¡ese animal tiene un aura que me incomoda!-

-¡Rei no digas eso!-proseguía el abuelo con el regaño-¡Ahora discúlpate con la señorita y su mascota!-eso hizo reír a Juna

-Lo siento pero es que bueno, mi mascota tal cual no es-respondió-es de mi hermano pero me toco sacarlo a pasear-

-Aun así por favor acepte las disculpas de mi nieta por favor-a regañadientes Rei fue y se acerco al perro el cual gruño un poco pero una ligera patada de Juna lo calmo, para que la niña le quitara el papiro

-Disculpe las molestias que le cause-dijo la niña de cabello negro y ojos morados quien miraba hacia otro lado

-Sabes tienes bonitos ojos-reconoció Juna mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, al entrar en contacto ambas tuvieron una extraña visión de un castillo blanco y de fondo el planeta tierra, luego una mujer de cabello blanco con mirada triste y para terminar una mujer en traje de scout rodeada por fuego, la niña se alejo de ahí un poco desconcertada, Juna por su parte sintió una opresión en su corazón

-¡Juna!-le hablaba telepáticamente Senaku-¿todo bien?-

-Si todo bien… _¿Qué fue eso?-_se pregunto, unos pasos se escucharon cerca de ahí y Juna giro para ver de quien se trataba.

-Supongo que sobran decir que tu eres Sailor Earth ¿no?-la voz provenía de un chico de cabello castaño el cual tenía debajo de una gorra de color rojo, vestía un pantalón de color café, camisa negra y una sudadera roja

-¿No eres tú el chico del equipo de arquería de Japón?-

-Soy Nakae, Nakae Satou-se presento sin mucho respeto

-Arjuna Chiba, llámame Juna por favor-Nakae solo se encogió de hombros mientras se recargaba en una de las estatuas-que actitud…-murmuro cuando otros pasos ambos chicos se miraron de quien se trataba para Nakae era un absoluto desconocido de cabello azul, pero para Juna fue una gran sorpresa-Owen… tu ¿tu eres Pendragon?-el silencio fue acompañado de un viento que azoto de pronto el templo

-Algo me dice que esto es un aviso de tormenta-menciono Nakae mirando el cielo

**Cuartel del Negaverso**

-¿Con que ha despertado un héroe más?-pregunto Metallia a Dingir quien se veía bastante temeroso

-Si así es, tengo la sospecha de que los están buscando-respondía el general cuando Metallia salió de aquella burbuja dejando ver su forma "humana"

-Entonces es imperativo buscar a los otros dos-dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios-¡ahora que tengo suficiente poder podremos asestar un golpe a los remanentes de la Era Antigua!

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**¡Hey que pasa mis lectores!, pues aquí dejando una dosis nueva que les fascino leer(si es que ya terminaron de leer tooodo el capitulo).**

**¿Qué cosas nuevas traerá ahora que Nakae(Vali) Satou se ha unido al equipo?**

**¡Pues estén al pendientes de lo que sigue porque se pondrá mucho mas intenso!**

**Hoy tuvimos una actuación especial, quien sepa quien fue pues si vi Sailor Moon y tuvo una gran infancia!,**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Usako-Chiba-T por su interés en la historia, a Sailor Gaby quien me ha seguido en cada una de mis historias(amiga ya pronto sabras de mi en tus fics solo dame chance porfavor!), también a mi super amigazo del sur Ocnarf que tenemos un pendiente por ahí y a MexEmperorRamsesII que en verdad si tuviera mas tiempo el para escribir sobrado el titulo de "dios" le quedaría.**

**Sin mas por decir y agradecer sigan dejando reviews que al saber que entre mas gente deja sus comentarios mas me anima a seguir.**

**Soy Sir Charles Z hasta la próxima!**


	6. NUBLADO CON PRONÓSTICO DE LLUVIA

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**NUBLADO CON PRONÓSTICO DE LLUVIA**_

-Owen… tu ¿tu eres Pendragon?-pregunto Juna con asombro mientras el chico de cabello azul le miraba con una suave sonrisa, el trato de avanzar pero Juna retrocedió-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Porque yo se lo pedí-hablo Senaku telepáticamente mientras se ponía de pie-deben entender que la situación que tenemos es muy delicada, mas aun ya que Juna es al parecer el blanco más vulnerable-

-¿Puedo saber porque ella?-Nakae hizo la pregunta más sensata

-Por el simple hecho de ser la guardiana ella es un blanco importante, ya que si ella cae el planeta seria mucho más fácil de conquistar-aclaro Senaku tranquilamente

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Y yo pensando que es una princesa!-menciono con sarcasmo Satou

-De hecho lo es-agrego Owen, haciendo cerrar la boca al chico de la gorra que se maldijo de su comentario-Juna es la princesa de la Tierra y debemos cuidarla ya que ella también protege el tesoro más grande que la Tierra posee-

-Por si te lo preguntabas Nakae-se adelanto el guardián de la sailor a cualquier pregunta sobrada-El cristal Dorado es la reliquia más poderosa que hay en el sistema solar solo detrás del Cristal de la Luna-

-¿La luna?-Juna pregunto-hace tiempo oí algo de "gente de la Luna", Senaku ¿podrías explicar eso? Es que simplemente no lo entiendo-

-Por ahora solo puedo decir que si, hace siglos existió una civilización brillante en la Luna y no solo en ella sino en cada planeta del sistema solar, lamentablemente la guerra y el deseo de poder hicieron que la Tierra perdiera todo contacto con esas civilizaciones-relataba con tristeza-mucha gente valiosa se perdió en esa guerra-

-Senaku hay que ser claros-sugirió Owen al can, lo cual extraño a Nakae y Arjuna esta ultima ya se recuperaba de la impresión de que Owen fuera Pendragon-la información que tienes debe ser lo más pronto comunicada-

-Lo sé, pero esta debe ser entregada cuando todos los guerreros de la Tierra estén presentes-Senaku menciono

-¿Y quiénes son?-Juna pregunto

-Supongo que deben ser personas con alguna habilidad muy destacada-menciono perspicaz Nakae-¿oh me equivoco?-

-Al contrario tu suposición es más que bien fundamentada, la misión que tenemos ahora es de encontrar al resto de los guerreros y de ahí partir a la misión más importante, ¡Detener al Negaverso!-

-Entonces mi presentimientos eran acertados-Owen se intrigaba bastante, al parecer el tenia mas memoria que Juna y Nakae

-Negaverso…-Nakae se quiso concentrar pero su cabeza le dio visiones muy extrañas y a la vez dolorosas que incluso le hicieron sangrar la nariz

-No te esfuerces amigo-sugirió Owen-no fuerces solo déjalo fluir es todo-

-¿En serio?-se veía molesto Nakae-supongo que meditaste y de ahí salió todo ¿no?-

-¿¡Oye que es lo que te pasa!?-reclamo Owen-¡te estoy ayudando!, ¡tenemos una misión que cumplir!-

-En primer lugar no soy tu amigo, y segunda no tenemos…-aclaro Nakae-¡ustedes tienen una misión que cumplir!-

-Nakae por favor-pidió Senaku

-¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO A AYUDARLOS!-Nakae se mostraba frustrado-¿En donde ustedes me dicen que tengo que hacer esto? ¿¡Dónde queda mi derecho de elegir!?-el chico se dirigía a las escaleras que daban a la avenida-¡Lo siento pero yo tengo prioridades!-

-¡Nakae espera!-Juna iba tras de él pero Owen la detuvo

-Debes permitirle asimilar todo esto, no todos lo asimilan igual-le dijo con suavidad-por ahora debemos por lo mientras a enfocarnos a encontrar a los otros dos guerreros-Juna asintió no muy convencida ya que miraba muy de vez en cuando a la entrada del templo

_-Nakae…-_pensó la chica

**Colegio Shibakouen, al día siguiente**

Las actividades de los clubes habían dado comienzo luego de la última campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases, muchos de los alumnos iban de salida menos una chica con un uniforme escolar al de aquel colegio aquella chica era nada menos que Arjuna Chiba quien tenía una cara seria y decidida a hablar y convencer de una u otra forma a Nakae Satou de ayudarla en esta lucha, después de preguntar a varias personas en donde estaba el club de arquería el cual dio en una parte bastante alejada de la escuela, el club era lo bastante modesto lo que extraño a la visitante fue al campo de tiro el cual era muy rudimentario, en el estaba una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro la cual supervisaba la rutina de entrenamiento

-¡Muy bien!-alentaba a los 10 integrantes en los que destacaba el joven Satou haciendo las flexiones que le solicitaron, el silbato de su entrenadora se escucho-¡muy bien quiero que hagan una serie de 5 tiros con su mano más débil!-todos los integrantes obedecieron y comenzaron a lanzar sus flechas a los ya gastados blancos de tiro, todo esto lo veía Juna desde una esquina, podía ver que todos se esforzaban al máximo-¿Le puedo ayudar señorita?-pregunto aquella mujer con semblante serio, lo cual asusto a la chica

-Lo siento-Juna hizo un reverencia en señal de disculpa-pero necesito a hablar con aquel chico-señalo a Nakae quien realizabas los 5 tiros con una más que excelsa precisión.

-Si eres una de sus admiradoras tendrás que esperar a que termine la práctica-le advirtió la mujer-y eso puede llevar bastante tiempo ya que nos estamos preparando para los regionales-

-No es necesario-Juna saco una pequeña libreta y con una pluma apunto, arranco la hoja y se la entrego-¿podría entregarle esto? ¡Es urgente!-la mujer tomo el papel mientras Juna salía de ahí

_**Fuente de sodas Crown's**_

Juna degustaba una deliciosa soda de fresa era su tercera de esa tarde, cuando una persona se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, era nada menos que Nakae Satou quien se cruzo de brazos y veía serio

-¡Sabia que vendrías!-se alegro la chica

-Solo dime lo que quieres-dijo tajante algo que hizo ver mal al chico

-Bueno sobre lo que paso ayer…-

-¡No!-dijo el chico golpeando la mesa-Si a eso has venido, temo que no me harás cambiar de parecer-

-No vine a eso-declaro Juna sin un tono amenazante o autoritario-respeto tu decisión y es muy válida-le dijo-yo también no quiero esto, hace pocos días que se de mi otra identidad pero hay algo aquí-señalo su corazón-que me dice que si me rindo mis seres queridos más que todo el planeta sufrirán por abandonarlos-Nakae se quedo callado al escuchar ese punto de vista-Debe también ser frustrante no poder recordar todo claramente pero te digo algo se que harás lo correcto-

-Mira aunque pudiera hacerlo yo no puedo-le dijo-no te conozco bien ni a los demás como no se si no son ustedes también parte del Negaverso-declaro-¿no lo habías pensado?, no quiero desconfiar de Senaku pero ¿Por qué no nos dice de una vez todo?, ¿Por qué debemos esperar a que los demás se nos unan?-al oír eso Juna sonrió-No quiero sonar aguafiestas pero no confió del todo en ese animal-

-Te entiendo-Juna se cruzo de brazos-en mi vida hubiera esperado que mi mejor amigo fuera un guerrero guardián-

-Yo creo que mas que tu amigo parece algo mas-declaro Nakae sin medir eso ultimo, lo que provoco el sonrojo de Juna-Mira Juna-san por más que quisiera no puedo, tengo que ver por mi vida y futuro, no puedo hacer algo tan peligroso-declaro tomando sus cosas y levantándose del sillón.

-Si no peleas ese futuro que tanto defiendes no llegue a concretarse-lanzo un golpe directo Juna-¿Cuál es esa meta que buscas Nakae?-el chico regreso a su asiento a lo que él le miro fijamente

-Soy becado Juna…-dijo con seriedad-mi madre está enferma y todos los gastos van para sus tratamiento, si pierdo la beca tendría que dejar la escuela y perdería todo, ni se diga el sueño de ir a una Olimpiada-Nakae se levanto-por favor entiende no puedo arriesgar tanto, lo siento-

-¡Egoísta!-Nakae se detuvo a lo que la chica se levanto y lo encaro-¿¡Como te atreves a darle la espalda a los tuyos!?-

-Ustedes no son más que…-

-¡HABLO DE TU FAMILIA!-le recrimino al interrumpirlo, esa discusión comenzó a llamar la atención de los demás comensales comenzando a incomodar al chico-¡SI DAS LA ESPALDA A ESTO, TU FAMILIA TAMBIEN ESTARIA PERJUDICADA! ¿QUE NO LO PENSASTE ASI?-Nakae chisteo y se fue de ahí con la mirada seria, Juna no lo podía creer así que lo siguió hasta la puerta-¡IDIOTA!-pero Nakae Satou ni se inmuto.

**Hospital de Jyuban **

Una mujer estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, la mujer sonrió al ver a su hijo mayor entrar-¡Hijo!-el chico dejo sus cosas en una silla y recibió el beso de su madre

-¿Y cómo te fue?-pregunto con ansia la respuesta de su madre

-Muy pesado-confeso con algo de tristeza, pero su cara cambio al preguntar lo siguiente-¿y a ti con la competencia?-

-En teoría ganamos-respondió el mientras serbia un vaso con agua y se lo daba a su madre quien lo acepto

-¿en teoría?-se extraño ella-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Se suspendió por un incidente que…-lo medito un poco Nakae a lo que iba a decir-bueno lo que pasa es que el viento comenzó a afectar la competencia según el equipo rival y "por seguridad" declararon empate, lo chistoso fue que se declaro en mi turno final-mentía con orgullo, su madre sonrió

-Es una pena, pero de seguro diste tu mayor esfuerzo-la puerta del cuarto se abrió mientras una mujer con bata que obvio era la doctora encargada del caso de la señora Satou

-¡Buenas tardes!-saludaba la mujer de cabello azul corto a su paciente-¡Vaya es Nakae, tiempo de no verte!-el chico sonrió

-Doctora Mizuno-el chico saludo también con una sonrisa, fue cuando noto la carpeta que traía en manos

-Saeko, ¿son mis resultados?-pregunto la paciente, la doctora asintió pero con algo de nervio

-Sayuri te seré franca-hablo con voz seria, Nakae abrió los ojos incrédulo al oír eso

-¡DEBE SER UN ERROR!-reclamo el chico totalmente furioso tomo la carpeta leyendo de nuevo, lo cual asusto a Saeko

-¡Nakae!-levanto la voz su madre-¿¡Acaso te enseñe a comportarte así frente a las personas!?-

-¡MAMA ESTO NO SE TRATA DE MODALES!-recalco el chico-¡Saeko perdona pero una segunda opinión es necesaria!-

-Saeko es la segunda opinión Nakae-el chico miro a su madre extrañado-hace semanas que se los resultados y también reaccione así-se disculpaba con lagrimas en los ojos-yo no quería que te preocuparas por mi antes de tu competencia-el chico bajo la cabeza apenado devolvió la carpeta mientras salía del cuarto

-¡Nakae!-quiso detenerlo la doctora Mizuno

-Saeko déjalo por favor-pidió Sayuri-necesita asimilarlo como tu amiga te lo pido-Saeko acepto Sayuri sonrió y pregunto-¿Cómo está la pequeña Ami?-

-Creciendo y volviéndose cada día más inteligente, el mes que viene hará la prueba para el colegio Mugen-decía con orgullo la doctora.

Mientras en el techo Nakae miraba los inicios de la noche mientras una sombra se aproximaba a el

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Senaku-dijo sin voltear a verlo

-Juna me dijo lo que hablaron-respondió el guardián

-Vienes a pedir que me quede en el grupo, si es así pierdes tu tiempo-dijo girando su cabeza para no verlo

-No vine para verte a ti amigo-hablo con franqueza-se que lo que estas pasando no es fácil, has pasado por cosas difíciles en el pasado y en esta vida cargas con la misma cruz-le dijo

-¿Qué habré hecho para merecerla?-pregunto con una sonrisa, como si se diera una idea

-Tengo una lista larga de posibilidades-dijo con una broma-antes de que lo olvide-de uno de sus collares dejo caer algo que con sus nariz empujo hasta la mano del chico

-¿Qué es esto?-tomo ese objeto el cual resulto ser un arco, lo cual dejo sorprendido al chico mientras lo revisaba, el fino detalle de la madera y lo resistente que era, para el chico representaba algo especial-Atalanta…-sonrió poniéndose de pie al hacerlo sus ropas cambiaron por su túnica y capucha de combate, aquel pequeño arco creció a poco más de su altura mientras en sus manos un destello formaba una flecha apunto al cielo donde la Luna había aparecido y lanzo flecha tras flecha tras flecha hasta sentirse agotado

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Senaku al chico quien regreso a la normalidad

-Gracias amigo-dijo al hacer desaparecer el arco-pensare mejor la oferta, ahora deberías irte un hospital no es para animales-

**Secundaria Numero 10**

Las clases se habían reanudado luego del incidente de la semana pasada sin incidentes más que dos alumnos hospitalizados con heridas leves, otros 4 en reposo en sus respectivos hogares y la única chica que había salido ilesa estaba justamente camino a su casa luego de un largo día de clases, caminaba por la puerta principal mientras bostezaba a rienda suelta

-Si no te tapas la boca un día un insecto se te meterá en la boca-dijo una voz a la cual Juna se giro con sorpresa y molestia para ver que Nakae Satou le miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto

-Pues a vine a verlos a los dos-le dijo mientras buscaba a Owen con la mirada-¿y el otro chico? ¡Hay como se llama!-

-Owen Thalassa-el mencionado hizo acto de presencia con también evidente molestia-¿A qué has venido? Claramente nos dijiste que no te importábamos-

-Lo sé-respondió con igual tono cínico que cuando le dijo que no se les uniría-tengo mis razones para no hacerlo, pero también son las mismas para que me les una-sonrió

-¿Y a que se debe ese repentino cambio?-pregunto Thalassa con sorpresa

-Por ahora confórmense que me les he unido, si son de fiar más adelante les diré-Nakae se dio la vuelta tomando rumbo desconocido

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Juna

-¡A casa!-le miro con una sonrisa ambigua-tenemos una celebración-Owen le lanzo algo que el chico atrapo y noto que era una caja de un teléfono móvil

-Para estar en contacto-menciono Owen a lo que Nakae asintió

-¿Por qué le das un teléfono?-

-Cuando necesitemos entrar en contacto en caso de que el enemigo ataque y estemos separados-respondió con coherencia Owen

-¡Tienes razón!-sonrió Juna-¿hay uno para mí?-Owen sonrió

-Quizás si te portas bien-se burlo a lo que Juna hizo un puchero, para después reír ambos

**A la mañana siguiente**

La campana sonaba anunciando el inicio de las clases y en el grupo 2-A había gran emoción ya que el profesor había sido llamado de improviso por el director, el hombre regreso con un anuncio mientras escribía en la pizarra un nombre

-¡Alumnos me es un placer anunciarles le incorporación de una nueva compañera a nuestro grupo!-dijo haciendo un gesto a una persona que entraba al salón de clases, la cual era una chica de cabello negro la cual entraba con una mirada muy sobrada ya que su figura bastante exótica al igual que su mirada eran demasiado llamativas –la señorita Melissa Diabo… ¿lo pronuncie bien?-

-Bastante bien señor profesor-asintió la chica con una sonrisa-¡un placer conocerlos!-saludo con su mano con mucho entusiasmo lo que se gano los ánimos de la mayoría del grupo sobretodo de los hombres

-Hay un asiento en la tercer fila detrás de Thalassa-señalo el profesor Melissa camino con seguridad lo que incomodaba a la mayoría de las chicas incluida Juna que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron hubo algo que hizo ver una extraña visión, de una chica de vestido blanco cabello rubio en forma de grandes coletas la cual sostenía un cristal destellante contra un ser oscuro, Melissa se acomodo en su asiento

-Hola soy Melissa-la chica saludo a Owen quien solo le dio una mirada indiferente haciendo sonreír a la chica-esto será divertido-sonrió mientras la clase empezaba y en la ciudad comenzaba a llover de forma repentina.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Ahora sí que sentí cortito este capítulo que la verdad, pero bueno si uno siente que es suficiente además el resultado a mi gusto , y espero que a ustedes también, sin mas me retiro esperando sus review's.**

**Y de nuevo tuvimos una actuación especial tanto directa como indirectamente, que los fans me lo digan, hasta la siguiente actualización**

**Sir Charles Z**

**Adiós!**


	7. SORPRESAS Y ENIGMAS

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**SORPRESAS Y ENIGMAS**_

Juna caminaba por los pasillos con rumbo a su club de jardinería al caminar tropezó con una compañera de otro grupo y la reacción de Juna fue la menos esperada

-¿¡PORQUE NO TE FIJAS!?-reclamo Juna totalmente fuera de sus cabales, la chica se asusto tanto que se arrastro hacia atrás para evitar alguna agresión física nuestra protagonista solo siguió su camino bufando como toro de lidia, una vez dentro del invernadero se puso a hacer la limpieza de este ya que esta había sido la prioridad del club desde que sus actividades fueron restablecidas.

Juna acomodaba unas macetas mientras tarareaba una canción, lo cual le comenzó a gustar a las plantas que comenzaron a reaccionar destellando levemente-Debo calmarme-dijo para sí misma-no debe pasar de nuevo…-dijo pero al recordar lo que vio su semblante cambio a uno de enojo total-¡Pero me molesta cada vez recordarlo!-

-Entonces canalízalo de una forma positiva-dijo una voz desde la entrada del invernadero, Juna miro con desagrado a Owen quien se veía también bastante molesto

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella siguiendo con sus quehaceres

-Vengo porque me preocupas-dijo con nervio en su voz-

-Gracias pero como puedes ver querido "amigo" lo que necesito es soledad, así que te pido de buena manera que te vayas y me dejes-

-Juna-quiso agregar más-OK te daré lo que quieres, pero estas siendo muy injusta conmigo y contigo también-

-¡Si lo que digas!-ignoraba Juna a lo que Owen solo suspiro negando con la cabeza, Juna una vez sola apretó sus puños mientras su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa cuando afuera comenzaba a llover

**Hace una semana…**

Después de que Melissa fuera presentada, las cosas de inmediato comenzaron a cambiar primero la actitud de la chica era algo completamente diferente para los cánones sociales de las japonesas, la chica era muy escandalosa, demasiado "amigable" con los demás, y su conducta definitivamente era algo fresco sobre todo para con los chicos, quienes rápidamente cayeron en sus garras

-Vaya con la nueva no lleva ni un día y ya tiene seguidores-alegaba una chica con evidente envidia de Melissa

-Ve eso subió varios centímetros el dobles de su falda para hacerla ver más corta-alegaba otra con envidia-esto debe saberlo en consejo estudiantil

-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto Juna a las chicas

-¿Qué no es obvio?-señalaron a coro a Melissa extrañando a Juna

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto de nuevo-solo esta socializando-fue cuando vio al capitán de futbol de la escuela Saichi quien era novia de una de las chicas con las que estaba reunida Juna-creo que tienen razón para estar molestas-trato de ser suave Juna

-¡Esa Gaijin!-menciono la otra sin escrúpulos

-¡OYE!-reclamo Juna a la chica-¡Mariko no deberías hablar así de la gente extranjera!-

-¡Lo sé pero me molesta demasiado ver la desfachatez con la que disfruta de esto y presumírnoslo!-

-Bueno, no sé qué decir-se rindió Juna

-He leído que la gente del trópico es muy cálida-dijo Owen haciendo acto de presencia, algo que no fue muy bien tomado por las tres chicas-bueno es una idea mía que tal vez la gente en las tierras tropicales son menos serias sino mas espontaneas-

-Tal vez sea eso-Juna no se veía convencida-aparte solo lleva una semana en la escuela esto no puede ser nada malo-sonrió-es mas vamos Owen y yo a saludarla como se debe-literalmente Owen fue jalado por la chica hacia donde había un gran números de chicos rodeando a la chica nueva, la cual su risa era notoria con algo de esfuerzo Owen y ella llegaron a estar a la vista

-¡Hola!-saludo Melissa a la pareja se levanto de la banca donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a saludar a-¿tu eres Owen verdad?-saludo ella ignorando a Juna quien sintió la repulsión de la chica

-Si Owen Thalassa-contesto lo mas cortes que podía ya que noto que ignoro a Juna-y también te presento a Arjuna Chiba-indico con su mano, lo que Melissa hizo un ligero gesto de desagrado ya que Juna tenía también algo que molestaba a Melissa quien hizo un gran control de su incomodidad

-¡Oh es verdad!-Melissa saludo de una forma poco habitual a Juna dándole un par de besos en la mejillas lo que se gano la sorpresa de los alumnos ahí presentes, Owen ni se inmuto ya que era común en el mundo occidental ese tipo de saludos y muestra de cariño-Siento haber sido descortés contigo-dijo con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes si gustas podemos ser amigas-invito Juna

-Gracias Julia…digo Juna-se disculpo Melissa-perdón mi japonés aun no es tan fluido como creía-Juna sonrió

-Julia es un nombre bonito-declaro

-Así se llamaba una prima mía-bajo la cabeza Melissa a lo que dio a entender que había tenido un percance sin final feliz, aunque el cambio de humor de la chica fue radical-¡pero no hablemos de cosas tristes y disfrutemos de la vida!-fue cuando la campana sonó llamando al regreso al salón, en donde Melisa veía a Juna y Owen con una sonrisa siniestra-Apenas estoy iniciando-murmuro

Esa tarde las tareas en el club de jardinería se habían reanudado con la limpieza y remoción de los escombros del "accidente" Juna dirigía las acciones ya que ella era al vicepresidenta-¡Bien todos ya sabemos que nos toca hacer así que levantemos el club para que antes del festival de verano estemos listos!-levanto el ánimo de los pocos miembros del club

-¡Buen discurso!-una voz desde la entrada del invernadero quien no era otra que Melissa Diabo con una sonrisa en su rostro-Sabia que tu tenias un don, lo supe cuando hablamos hoy en el receso-menciono con un tono muy persuasivo

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto Juna con seriedad ya que algo le molestaba aparte del tono de voz que estaba usando

-Estoy buscando un club que me ofrezca un reto y me dijeron que actualmente el club de jardinería esta en problemas, pero no pensé que fueran tan graves-recalco eso ultimo

-Sufrimos un percance por las tuberías del agua hacia unos días-informo Juna seria-y me parece bien que busques un reto porque es verdad el club de jardinería de esta escuela está en el top diez nacional de Tokio-señalo con orgullo

-Bien-asintió Melissa-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Empieza con acomodar las plantas más lastimadas a las mesas para su traslado a macetas individuales, las macetas las traerá Shinji luego de que remueva a las plantas que no sobrevivieron-explicaba Juna

-¿Y tú que harás?-pregunto Melissa como retando la autoridad

-Supervisare las tareas además de revisar a las pobres plantas-le menciono mientras comenzó a trabajar siendo imitada, todo mundo obedecía y con rapidez.

Melissa hacia su trabajo para sorpresa de todos muy rápidamente-Señorita Juna-llamo a nuestra protagonista-estas plantas están muy enfermas no creo que logren llegar a mas de una semana-

-Haremos lo que podamos-Juna se sorprendió al ver el cambio de actitud de Melissa al parecer ella era centrada si se lo proponía, Juna revisaba a las plantas y si la mayoría presentaba pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir, ya avanzada la tarde Juna seguía en lo suyo sin darse cuenta que el resto del club estaba charlando más que hablando-bueno-llamo Juna-hoy fue un gran trabajo, mañana proseguiremos-el club se despidió y uno a uno salió solo quedando Melissa y Juna

-Señorita Juna-Melissa-gracias por darme la chance-

-Aun estas a prueba pero si sigues con esa tónica tu estancia será permanente-sonrió Juna, Melissa salió del invernadero con una sonrisa una vez que se dio la vuelta esa sonrisa dulce cambio a una mas maléfica, Juna por lo mientras cerró la puerta del invernadero y se acerco a las plantas-Bien ahora que sé de donde es este "don" –sonrió con ironía cuando sus manos brillaron con un aura dorada las coloco alrededor de una de las plantas la cual fue rodeada por esa aura y comenzó a sanarse y no solo eso a tomar más vitalidad, después de esa le siguió otra y otra para pocos minutos cada planta estaba brillando por aquella aura que ahora envolvía totalmente a Juna quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados en total concentración, después de un profundo suspirar abrió los ojos mientras el aura desaparecía de su cuerpo y de las plantas las cuales ahora estaban curadas y revitalizadas totalmente, Juna sonrió se veía agotada

-Valió la pena-dijo Owen apareciendo en el invernadero lo que ocasiono que Juna se sobresaltara-Disculpa no quería hacerlo-le sonrió ese gesto le fue correspondido

-¿Qué haces tan tarde?-le pregunto la chica

-¿Yo? Vine por ti-esa respuesta extraño a Juna-ya son más de la siete las actividades acabaron hace hora y media-Juna se fijo que ya no había sol y que la Luna ya dominaba el cielo junto a las estrellas-Te concentraste demasiado en curarlas que el tiempo se te fue volando, te llame al teléfono varias veces pero no contestabas y por eso vine-Juna se sonrojo

-¡Que pena!-bajo un poco la vista-gracias amigo-

-De nada-Owen suspiro resignado-sabes Juna hay algo que quiero decirte…-Juna le miro curiosa-sabes ya no quiero ser tu amigo-eso soprendio a su amiga

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-le miro preocupada-¿Acaso vas a volver a Londres?-Owen negó

-No quiero ser más que tu amigo yo…-se detuvo de decirlo, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente-yo, yo quiero… ¡yo quiero ser algo más!-dijo casi gritando, Juna no dijo nada cuando sonrió

-Owen…-puso su manos suave y llena de tierra en el rostro del chico mientras se acercaba a este y le dio un beso en los labios, dejándolo inmóvil y sorprendido-¿en serio tienes esa clase de sentimientos hacia mí?-Owen tardo en reaccionar pero asintió-¿desde cuándo?-

-Desde que nos conocimos-respondió el-cuando te conocí me pareciste como una princesa de cuento, luego algo mas, cuando nos fuimos conociendo mis sentimientos se fueron aclarando pero tu forma de ser no me permitían decírtelo, además para ese entonces tenias de novio a Keisuke y yo te di tu tiempo pero siempre había alguien que me impedía decírtelo-confeso el chico ingles

-¿Siempre?-pregunto Juna con una sonrisa

-Si todos tus pretendientes-le explico-siempre buscabas a un novio-

-Lo hacía para no revelar mis sentimientos hacia ti-le confesó Juna ahora el sorprendió de nuevo era Owen-Owen desde lo de Keisuke tu siempre estuviste a mi lado y poco a poco me fuiste haciendo olvidarlo y que tu estuvieras ahí, pero tu provienes de un mundo ajeno al mío y en ese mundo debe haber ciertas normas como las de las películas-menciono-Tu provienes de una familia noble y yo en cambio soy una chica normal-

-Normal no lo creo, eres una Sailor ahora-eso hizo reír a Juna-y aunque no lo fueras para mi serias la única-le confesó con dulzura en su voz ahora Owen era quien colocaba una de sus manos en el rostro de Juna para luego darle un largo beso que se detuvo cuando sus cuerpo reclamaron aire al separarse sus ojos se miraban con un brillo especial y fue que ambos tuvieron un recuerdo

**Flashback**

En un hermoso jardín las aves revoloteaban en el pequeño lavadero el cual estaba finamente decorado mientras el palacio Real hacía gala de su majestuosidad, una voz tarareaba una canción era Juna envestida con un fino vestido largo color violeta en su frente había una tiara

-Princesa-dijo la voz de un joven el cual vestía una armadura de tono azul con amarillo-¿Qué hace tan lejos de su guardia personal?-

-Buscaba privacidad-dijo con una sonrisa-¿no querías lo mismo querido Pendragon?-a lo que el chico sonrió apenado

-Mas bien pensaba en ir al lago pero no está nada mal este lugar amor-le respondió

-¿Amor? Antes me decías amada mía-reclamo con picardía, pero un beso del chico le convenció-te lo perdonare-se vieron en complicidad-Te amo no me importa si tengo que dejar mi lugar en la corona con tal de estar a tu lado-

-Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado-se unieron en un beso profundo

**Fin de Flashback**

Juna y Owen se miraron con sorpresa-Creo que ya tenemos una respuesta-sonrieron, esa noche Juna llego tarde a su casa y su madre ya tenía un discurso perfectamente elaborado pero al ver a Owen llegar tuvo que cambiar su postura

-¡Owen! ¡Que sorpresa verte por acá!-mientras Senaku y Darién les miraban desde la sala

-Señora Chiba, disculpe por traer a su hija tan tarde-se disculpaba-pero nos entretuvimos mucho en nuestra cita-

-Oh que bien-la mujer en eso reacciono-¿¡CITA!?- a lo que Darién también se soprendio-¡entonces ustedes dos son… son!-

-Mama por favor contrólate-se apeno Juna totalmente, al igual que Owen

-¡Bueno! Será mejor irme-se despedía Owen

-¿Owen no te quedas a cenar?-ofreció la señora Chiba a lo que el chico no se negó ya que incluso sonreía-¡Darién! Ayúdame con la mesa por favor-el niño a mala gana obedeció.

Al día siguiente la noticia de que Owen y Juna, tomo por sorpresa a toda la clase quien se alegro por la nueva pareja muchas chicas se tiraron literalmente a llorar a saber que el chico mas codiciado ya tenía "dueña" de su corazón, todas menos una Melissa.

-Vaya vaya, entonces mis sospechas y las de Dingir eran bien fundamentadas-miraba con una sonrisa oscura-es hora de actuar-coloco una de sus manos en la sien de su cabeza-_¡Beryl!_

**Cuartel del Negaverso**

La reina Beryl estaba sentada en su trono cuando recibió el llamado de su ama-¿Señora Metallia?-

_-Beryl, llama a Dingir y dile que se prepare daremos el primer golpe…-_

-Si mi señora-asintió cuando miro al caballero de ojos rojizos-¡La señora Metallia le llama Dingir, no la haga esperar!-

-Si-aquel misterioso caballero desapareció

-¿Le seguimos?-pregunto Malachite con el resto de los generales

-Si la señora Metallia los ve no me hare responsable ¿entendido?-

-¡Si!- Contestaron los cuatro al desaparecer}

-Dingir…-dijo para sí misma Beryl-¿A qué has venido y para quien realmente trabajas?-

**Secundaria Numero 10**

-¿Han oído la noticia?-hablo una chica con sus amigas

-¿Sobre Juna y Owen?-alejo otra mientras estaba recargada en su pupitre-eso ya media escuela lo sabe-la primer chica que hablo negó con la cabeza

-¡No de eso no hablo! ¡Hablo de que el colegio Shibakouen va tener un encuentro con uno de los equipos de la escuela!-

-¿En serio?- otra chica lo decía con cierta pesadez-¿ahora quien va ser la victima?-pregunto al recordar que el colegio Shibakouen destacaba en el distrito por su programa deportivo de talentos jóvenes y que en los últimos cinco años ha hecho trizas a varias escuelas en la mayoría de los deportes

-Creo que es el club de arquería-hizo memoria la chica

-¿Arquería?-

-Si por lo que oí es el club mas débil pero que se ha mantenido por un milagro este ultimo año, de hecho el equipo es muy pequeño apenas y se a completan para los encuentros oficiales-

-¡Oye suena bien ira a apoyar a nuestra escuela!-alentó una del grupo

-¡Si vamos! ¿Y cuándo es el encuentro?-

-En dos días-la noticia se propago igual de rápido que la del noviazgo de Thalassa y Chiba, a los cuales también llego la noticia

-¿Ya oyeron sobre el encuentro de nuestra escuela contra Shibakouen?-menciono uno de los compañeros del salón de nuestros protagonistas

-¿Y ahora quienes son las victimas?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo al saber el nivel de Shibakouen a nivel deportivo

-Al menos sean mas optimistas será contra el equipo de arquería y según los rumores dicen el equipo de arquería de Shibakouen es el más débil de todo el instituto-eso último extraño a los dos

-No deberían ser tan confiados, por lo que se ahí tienen a un miembro destacado que fue al club del Loto Blanco y los puso a sufrir-confeso Owen a lo que el chico que les dio la noticia no dio importancia

-¡No importa seguro Jyuban se llevara la victoria!-dijo con mucha confianza Owen y Juna se miraron entre si algo extrañados por la confianza que estaña contagiando entre los estudiantes; esa misma tarde la pareja fue al Shibakouen a hablar con Nakae quien se sorprendió de verlos muy acaramelados

-¿No pueden ser mas obvios?-se burlo Nakae al ver la felicidad que tenían esos dos-¡Vayan a un Love hotel!-eso hizo sonrojarlos e hizo que el chico se riera a rienda suelta

-¡Nakae!-regaño Juna aun sonrojada, pero se tranquilizo un poco-¿Es verdad que dentro de dos días van a tener un encuentro contra Jyuban?-

-Así es-respondió Nakae mientras le indicaba que lo siguieran-la entrenadora quiere prepararnos de cara a los nacionales y pues-suspiro el chico-no tiene preparados cerca de 100 encuentros entre ellos los de clasificación de distrito y prefectura-

-¿¡100!? ¿¡Acaso está loca!?-pregunto preocupada Juna

-La verdad dijo que tuvo que reacomodar el plan ya que como también es la entrenadora de Kendo… me alegro de haber elegido Kyudo y no Kendo-sonrió

-Bueno creo que ya has respondido a nuestra pregunta-intervino Owen-Espero no humillen a Jyuban-

-No garantizo nada-respondió Nakae con algo de inconformidad, sin que nadie se percatara un obturador captaba la conversación y la persona tras el lente sonreía

-Ya esta lista la carnada-

Al ir a la casa de Juna, Owen le pregunto algo peculiar-Juna Aparte de las visiones que has tenido acerca de tu pasado y de los guerreros, ¿has tenido algún otro tipo de visión?-Juna se quedo callada no quería decirle acerca de la visión que tuvo cuando toco a la niña del templo y que de hecho desde entonces ha tenido una visión muy recurrente de una mujer de cabello rubio en dos coletas largas vestida de blanco, junto a otras nueve chicas todas vestidas como sailors y a lado de la rubia de las coletas un joven hombre de cabello negro vestido con un traje smoking al cual no puede verle bien la cara por el antifaz mas sin embargo el azul de sus ojos le es familiar

-Tuve una antes de que transformara la primera vez-explicaba Juna-en esa ocasión soñé contigo como Pendragon, primero estábamos en un jardín luego hubo una explosión y cuando menos me di cuenta corríamos hacia una ciudad con un enorme castillo y todo estaba en llamas-relataba con cierto nerviosismo en su voz-esa misma visión continuo antes de conocer a Nakae-eso ultimo inquieto a Owen

-Si estamos buscando a los demás guerreros debemos tener en cuenta tus visiones-

-Tengo un dato importante-aclaro Juna-tengo sus nombres, Baltasar y Fulcrum-

-Si es una gran ayuda, hay que preguntarle a Senaku-sugirió Owen al llegar al edificio donde vivía Juna pudieron ver a Darién jugando con Senaku, lo cual soprendio a Owen-¿el está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo?-Owen no daba crédito al ver a un guardián jugar con un niño a la pelota y mas aun disfrutarlo, al acercarse la pareja Senaku paró en seco y camino lento hacia Darién

-¡Hermana!-corrió Darién a saludar-¡Owen!-el aludido hizo un saludo de moda con el niño

-¡Hey amigo! ¿Que pasa?-

-¡Pues muchas cosas!-decía emocionado no van a creerlo pero Krillin aprendió a hablar-¡Krillin saluda!-el can no hizo nada-¡Vamos amigo no seas tímido!-finalmente cedió y obedeció ladrando

-Sabes no deberías obligar a hacer cosas al perro, también tienen sentimientos-menciono Juna

-Lo sé pero hay algo en el que me intriga, tiene una mirada diferente a la de los demás perros, es como si…-trataba de explicar-como si no fuera un perro ¿me captas?-

-Tal vez es por la cruza de su raza, a leguas se ve que tiene rasgos de lobo cosa que al principio me preocupaba pero bueno el ha resultado ser un can leal ¿o no?-Senaku ladro afirmando

-¡WOW! ¡Conmigo no están abierto!-se quejo Darién-¡bueno vayamos a comer!-

-¡Bienvenidos!-saludo la señora Chiba quien recibió de buena gana a Owen, la comida se desarrollo sin mucha novedad, una vez finalizada la cena Juna y Owen fueron a la habitación de la ella junto con Senaku para comentarle la forma en que podrían encontrar a los otros guerreros.

-Entonces tenemos una gran ventaja sobre el enemigo-comentaba Senaku hablando de forma "natural" y no usando sus poderes telepáticos

-¿Quiénes son Fulcrum y Baltasar?-pregunto Juna intrigada

-Bueno en si son tus "guardias" ya que tu eres la princesa Arjuna del Antiguo Imperio de la Tierra-respondió Senaku con tranquilidad en su voz

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron Owen y Juna con sorpresa

-Entonces Juna es… es-Owen no pudo terminar la oración por la sorpresa pero Senaku asintió

-Aparte de ser la Sailor Scout que salvaguarda la integridad del planeta es la princesa del mismo-agrego-ahora como decía tus guardias son parte fundamental de tu poder ya que ellos también fueron tus sinodales en lo que a "elementoquinesis" se refiere-explico Senaku-y la elementoquinesis es el arte de controlar un elemento de la naturaleza y como sabrán los elementos básicos de la naturalezas son cuatro: fuego, tierra, agua y viento; cada uno con sus fortalezas y debilidades ahora mismo tienes conocimientos muy básicos de agua y viento-

-Nakae y Owen-menciono Juna-¡espera! ¿Pero porque debo aprender a controlarlos?-

-Para que liberes todo tu potencial como guerrera y puedas proteger a este planeta, justo ahora tu poder no es suficiente y si quieres llegar a canalizar el poder del cristal dorado-

-¿Qué es el Cristal Dorado?-pregunto Darién después de abrir la puerta-¿Y con quien están hablando ustedes dos?-

-¡Darién!-Juna y los demás se pasmaron al ver al pequeño niño que entro de sorpresa.

-¿Díganme con quien más hablaban?-pregunto de nuevo, los demás solo se vieron preocupados.

-Bueno creo que en algún momento te darías cuenta-habló Senaku moviendo su hocico, Darién abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras tomaba aire….

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**-Musica instrumental clásica, insertar aqui mientras el autor aparece sentado en un gran sillón clásico en un estudio tipo ingles, el autor fuma una pipa de cual salen burbujas-**

**¡Que tal queridos lectores! Aquí Sir Charles Z trayendo a ustedes un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que muchos de ustedes siguen fervientemente dejando sus comentarios.**

**Ahora bien la pregunta de los 64,000 dolares/pesos/euros/rublos/yenes!**

**Quien carajos es Melissa Diabo?**

**Cuando aparecerán Baltazar y Fulcrum?**

**Porque la selección mexicana va en 5to lugar del hexagonal final?**

**Quien se robo mi lonchera de pokemon?**

**Si hay fumata negra, no hay papas en Mcdonalds?**

**Y la mas importante cuando Darien toma protagonismo en esta historia?**

**TODAS ESAS RESPUESTA Y MAS SERAN RESUELTAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE TIENE POR TITULO…. (CENSURADO) EL CUAL NO SE PUEDE PERDER! XP**

**AHORA TAMBIEN UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A USAKO CHIBA T QUE SE HA VUELTO LA FAN NUMERO UNO DE ESTA HISTORIA CHICA MUCHAS GRACIAS Y EN LA MEDIDA DE LO POSIBLE ME DARE UN ROL (UNA LEIDITA) A TUS HISTORIAS; TAMBIEN A MAX 20 QUIEN ANDA PREGUNTANDO POR MI OTRA HISTORIA "PROTOCOLO: SAILOR MOON" A QUIEN LE DIRE GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS LOS CUALES ME HACEN PENSAR QUE HAY QUE SEGUIR ESA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SI TE HARE CASO EN EL MEDIANO PLAZO PARA PROSEGUIRLA, ¿ME FALTO ALGUIEN DE MENCIONAR? SI ES ASI RECLAMENME EN LOS REVIEWS! **

**AHORA QUIERO SU OPINION QUE SAILOR SCOUT EN SU VERSION CHIBI(NIÑA) PUES DEBE APARECER?**

**LAS CANDIDATAS SON: a)MAKOTO b)MINAKO c)AMI**

**MANDEN SUS VOTOS ANTES DEL MARTES, ESO SI AL VOTAR POR LA SCOUT DEBEN PONER UN BUEN ARGUMENTO Y COMO LES GUSTARIA EL "CAMEO"**

Un **cameo** es la aparición breve de una persona conocida en una película de ficción, normalmente representándose a sí mismo o a un personaje sin nombre que puede no tener importancia para la trama. Normalmente, el actor ni siquiera aparece en los créditos. En sentido amplio, el término también se refiere a elementos inanimados que aparecen de forma reiterada en una película o una serie de películas. (por si se preguntaban el termino o no sabían que carajos era)

**SIN MAS ME LES VOY DICIENDO… FELICES VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA Y SPRING BREAK AHORA SI A LIGAR GRINGAS! –LA MUSICA CLASICA ES CAMBIADA ABRUPTAMENTE A UNA CUMBIA TRIBALERA ^_^U**

**P.D no estoy hasta el domingo de resurrección si es que la jarra me deja**

**Sir Charles Z**


	8. MISTERIOS

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**MISTERIOS**_

-¿Qué es el Cristal Dorado?-pregunto Darién después de abrir la puerta-¿Y con quien están hablando ustedes dos?-

-¡Darién!-Juna y los demás se pasmaron al ver al pequeño niño que entro de sorpresa.

-¿Díganme con quien más hablaban?-pregunto de nuevo, los demás solo se vieron preocupados.

-Bueno creo que en algún momento te darías cuenta-habló Senaku moviendo su hocico, Darién abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras tomaba aire

-¡WOOOOOW!-grito asombrado y con alegría ya que de haber sido otra persona esta mínimo, se hubiese desmayado al acto-¡SABIA QUE ME ENTENDIAS!-

-Si puedo hacerlo y mi nombre es Senaku así que por favor evita llamarme Krillin ¿si?-solicito a lo que el niño asintió, Juna y Owen miraban con extrañeza la escena

-¡Un momento!, ¿Cómo es eso de que sabias que lo entendías?-pregunto Juna extrañada

-Si desde que conocí a Kri…digo Senaku sabía que tenía algo increíble-contesto Darién-¡Pero nunca imagine esto!-sonreía

-Darién por favor ahora que sabes esto debes guardarlo en secreto-pidió Juna con seriedad

-¿Ni a mama?-

-Ni a mama, es mas sobre todo a ella en especial-eso extraño al niño-si no lo haces…-medito si decirle el porqué del secreto-¡Senaku no te volverá a hablar!-

-Está bien no diré nada a nadie en especial a mama-aseguro el niño, Juna sonrió mientras hacían un pacto con el meñique

-Gracias, ahora podrias salir de mi habitación quiero hablar con ellos a solas-

-Pero…-Darién vio la expresión en el rostro de su hermana una un tanto seria-OK pero tu sacas a pasear a Senaku hoy-impuso el niño al salir de la habitación, una vez que cerró la puerta los tres ocupantes de la misma reanudaron su charla

-Debemos buscar a Fulcrum y Baltasar lo más pronto posible ya aunque tenemos esta pista-aclaro Senaku-el enemigo también sabe que los estamos buscando-

-Senaku tiene razón-Owen tomo la palabra-cuando tuvimos el primer enfrentamiento ellos atacaron cerca de donde estábamos-

-Es verdad cuando me transforme la primera vez fue cuando atacaron la escuela, luego cuando conocimos a Nakae fue en el club-recordaba cuando la imagen de Dingir vino a su mente-Dingir dirigió ambos ataques-suspiro de frustración-¿Por qué no puedo recordar a Dingir?-de improviso el teléfono móvil de Owen sonó

-¿Aló?-contesto-¿Nakae? ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Qué?-su rostro mostro preocupación-¡Enseguida vamos!-al terminar la llamada miro a sus otros dos colegas y estos asintieron rápido salieron del departamento y corrieron por entre los arboles

-¡POR EL PODER DE LA TIERRA!...¡TRANSFORMACION!-invoco Juna sus poderes, mientras Owen invocaba a Excalibur y su armadura aparecía, ambos guerreros corrieron en dirección norte a donde Nakae se encontraba.

**Parque de diversiones Pierrot**

Vali disparaba una flecha contra unos payasos los cuales esquivaban esta con mucha facilidad

-¡ESTO ES FRUSTRANTE!-grito mientras se ponía a cubierto detrás de un kiosco de juegos

-¡HUY Y LO SERA MAS CUANDO TE COMENCEMOS A DRENAR LA ENERGIA!-se mofo uno de esos esbirros al aparecer sobre el kiosco a lo que el guerrero lo jalo del gorro y de un certero movimiento le encajo una flecha en el pecho, haciéndolo desaparecer en forma de polvo

-¿Qué decías?-se burlo al por fin encajar un golpe cuando se cubría de los ataques de los demás payasos-quedan 7-Vali miro de reojo a los payasos quienes caminaban riéndose y haciendo boberías-personalmente hubiera preferido zombis a payasos-

-¿Y porque los prefieres más?-pregunto una voz detrás de Vali la cual lo sobresalto per se calmo de inmediato al ver a sus amigos a su lado

-¿Por qué no hicieron una entrada más espectacular?-pregunto sarcástico

-No me gusta hacer el ridículo y eso de hacer un monologa cada que hay un enemigo no es lo mío-explicaba Juna-además le das tiempo al enemigo de que te ataque por sorpresa-

-Si hay que ser demasiado boba para hacer eso-respondió Nakae con evidente elocuencia

**Residencia Tsukino**

Una pequeña niña de chongos rubios jugaba en la cocina mientras "ayudaba" a su mama embarazada a cocinar cuando de repente estornudo tan fuerte que la sal que estaba colocando se esparció por toda la mesa

-Hija no te me estés enfermando-se preocupo su madre

-No creo mama, mas parece que hablaron de mi-respondió con una sonrisa llena de inocencia al limpiarse con la mano la nariz.

**Parque de diversiones Pierrot**

Los tres guerreros estaban teniendo problemas para mantener a raya a los payasos demonio quienes de alguna manera habían triplicado su número, Pendragon hacia lo mejor que podía al igual que Earth quien ya tenía un mejor control del elemento agua ya que dejaba congelados a sus rivales, Vali era el que tenía más dificultades ya que dejo de disparar flechas y opto por un ataque más estrecho yéndole bastante mal

-¡OK!-dijo mientras se levantaba del piso-¡tal vez necesito clases de defensa personal!-dio un giro y golpeo a uno de los payasos el cual se reía-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Sera su fin-comenzó a carcajearse cuando los tres defensores se vieron rodeados por ya un centenar de enemigos, lentamente retrocedieron hasta quedar espalda con espalda

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Earth tensa sin perder de vista a los enemigos

-¡RAYO SOLAR!-se escucho seguido de un impactante rayo amarillo que literalmente desapareció a la mitad de los enemigos, Earth y sus aliados miraron a quien ataco dejando ver una silueta femenina la cual fue revelándose con la luz de la Luna mientras se encontraba sobre el carrusel del parque.

-¿Una Sailor Scout?-se sorprendió Pendragon

-¿Otra?-Earth tuvo una mala vibra al ver a la nueva y misteriosa scout

-¡SOY LA SAILOR DE LA ESPERANZA!-se presentaba-¡MI LUZ OPACARA A TODA LA MALDAD! ¡SOY SAILOR SUN!-termino su presentación justo cuando uno de los payasos se abalanzaba sobre la chica siendo salvada por una flecha de Vali a quien agradeció con una sonrisa

-Gracias-le dijo a Vali quien solo asintió-Supongo que ustedes son también de los bueno ¿no?-

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto?-pregunto Earth ignorando por completo la pregunta

-Estaba todo con calma y de repente estos tipos aparecieron como payasos normales-relataba Nakae-pero comenzaron a absorber la energía de todo mundo apenas tuve tiempo para reaccionar-informo-todavía hay gente en la casa de la risa-ironizo eso ultimo.

-¡El plan es el siguiente!-hablo Pendragon tomando el liderazgo-Vali y Sailor Sun abrirán camino-el chico asintió mientras se miraron-Earth y yo sacaremos a la gente mantengan a raya para poder sacar a las personas-

El grupo se dividió en donde Earth y Pendragon esperaron el ataque de Sun, el cual no se hizo esperar ya que hizo un gran hueco en las filas enemigas las cuales trataron de atacar pero las flechas de Vali se los impedían

-¿¡AHORA QUIEN SER RIE!?-sonreía desde la rueda de la fortuna mientras disparaba tres flechas a la vez con éxito, al momento el equipo de Juna comenzó a correr hacia la casa de la risa sin muchos contratiempos ya que los ataques de aire y la espada Excalibur surtían el efecto deseado, al entrar a la casa encontraron a un grupo de no más de 20 personas.

-¡TODO MUNDO AFUERA!-grito Earth a donde la gente no chisteo y obedeció corriendo, al salir las cosas iban bastante bien ya que los payasos habían sido reducidos a un grupo de menos de cinco, pero una risa hizo que todo mundo mirara hacia lo alto de la mansión del terror en donde una figura se dejo caer al suelo cayendo sobre de este con mucha sutileza y gracia

-¿Tan pronto se van?-dijo aquel payaso de traje negro y rojo mientras su rostro revelaba unos ojos negros y una sonrisa demoniaca-Si el show esta por comenzar-anuncio con su macabra risa

-¡Rapido fuera de aquí!-ordeno Pendragon

-¡No lo creo!-aquel payaso negro hizo aparecer unas clavas para malabares y comenzó a hacer unas suertes a gran velocidad para luego lanzarlos contra la gente que al golpearlos le drenaba la energía cayendo inconscientes, -¡MAMA!-grito una pequeña niña rubia de cabello atado con un moño rojo mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre la energía de su cuerpo se hacía visible convirtiéndose en nuevos payasos enemigos -¡MINAKO!-grito el padre pero este fue arrastrado por la gente-¡MINAKO!-la niña estaba aterrada al ver como ese payaso de negro se le acercaba -¡Hola pequeña! ¿jugamos?-le decía al estirar sus manos y volverlas una grandes garras, Vali le lanzo una flecha que se interpuso en el camino -¡Si! ¿Qué tal hacerle agujeros al payaso tenebroso?-aquel ser miro al arquero -¡Interesante juego!-aposto el -¿Cómo se juega?- -A que yo te distraigo y ella se encarga de no dejar rastro tuyo-señalo a Sailor Sun mientras Earth sacaba de la mira a la niña

-¡RAYO SOLAR!-el ataque dio en el blanco y no quedo rastro del payaso líder, haciendo que el resto de los payasos también desaparecieran y la energía regresara a sus dueños originales

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Earth a la niña esta asintió y salió a ver a su mama quein reaccionaba

-¡Earth!-Pendragon fue a ver como estaba le ayudo a ponerse de pie-¿estas bien?-el beso de la chica fue su respuesta, a lo que Vali negó mientras guardaba su arco cuando reacciono

-¡MI CITA!-Earth y Pendragon le miraron-¡OH RAYOS! ¡OLVIDE POR COMPLETO A LA CHICA CUANDO ESTOS PAYASOS ATACARON!-se lamentaba dándose un golpe con su mano en la frente

-¡Que pena!-se burlo Pendragon

-¡Si búrlate!-le saco la lengua-¡tu quien ya tiene novia, pero una bomba latina no se encuentra todos los días!-en eso el sonido de las sirenas los hizo reaccionar

-Es hora de irse-sugirió Earth, fue cuando notaron la ausencia de-¿y Sailor Sun?-nadie supo que decir mas solo desaparecer de la escena.

El dia la competencia entre la secundaria Jyuban y Shibakouen llego y el ánimo que se respiraba era de mucho optimismo pero este cambio cuando Nakae Satou disparo tiros de no menos de 9 dianas, lo que fue mermando al público de mayoría local.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-dijo el entrenador del equipo de Jyuban al ver la destreza del equipo rival y sobretodo de su estrella, al final la derrota se dio por un marcador de mas de 30 puntos a favor del visitante el publico aplaudió ya mas por cortesía que por animo, los equipos se despidieron cuando Nakae dio con dos conocidos suyos

-Buena exhibición-felicito Owen estrechando la mano de su compañero de batalla

-Eres increíble, ¿Dónde aprendiste a tirar asi?-pregunto Juna

-Secreto-le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa- ¿por cierto alguna novedad con lo de ayer?-

-Nada-respondio Juna-Senaku esta extrañado por la prescencia de esta sailor-comento seriamente-dice que la energía que esta posee es demasiado "peculiar" y que las únicas con capacidades asi de grandes son las scouts del sistema solar externo-

-¿Sistema Solar Externo? ¡Ah es verdad!-recordó Nakae-tenemos que hacer al respecto algo para hablar con ella, además tengo un indicio sobre algo extraño-

-Es verdad, esa tienda en el distrito comercial sigue siendo un misterio que nadie ha podido resolver-agrego Owen-tendremos que reunirnos hoy en mi casa-sugirió dando la dirección a Nakae quien solo negó con una sonrisa cínica

-Tratare de no llegar tan pronto para que ustedes…-pero Juna le acomodo un jalon de oreja por hablador-¡Oye!-Owen sonreía

-Bueno los veo mas tarde-se despidió Nakae saliendo con el resto de su equipo

-¡Oigan!-hablo una voz llena de energía, era Melissa quien se acerco corriendo-¿Ustedes lo conocen?-señalo a Nakae

-Si es nuestro amigo-afirmo Juna

-¿No podrían darme su teléfono?-pregunto-es que ayer salimos pero hubo un incidente en donde estábamos y nos separamos-dijo apenada, a lo que Juna y Owen se miraron sorprendidos a lo que no pudieron negarse

**Mansion Thalassa**

Owen miraba con seriedad a su oponente quien no era otro que Nakae quien se veía agitado y traia en sus manos una espada de madera la cual blandió con un grito a lo que Owen esquivo con facilidad mientras giraba dejando pasar a Nakae al cual le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo tambalear

-¡En verdad no se porque hacen esto!-alego Juna bastante molesta ya que llevaban bastante tiempo "practicando"-¡al menos déjenme participar!-

-Si gustas-Nakae le dio la espada mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se sentaba en la silla de a lado cuando uno de los vidrios de las puertas que daban al jardín fueron rascadas, dejando ver a Senaku

-Buenas tardes-dijo después de que Owen lo dejo pasar-siento la demora pero pasar desaparecibido por esta zona no es fácil

-Teniendo poders misticos debería ser fácil-bromeo Juna, lo cual no fue tomado de buena gana por el can

-Bien comencemos he estado investigando sobre nuestro enemigo y no hay duda de que se el Negaverso, la fuerza de la maldad que casi nos destruye ya varias veces la mas reciente en 1944, al parecer los Nazis encontraron por accidente un portal que libero algo del Negaverso pero fue derrotado por uno de los nuestros-

-¿Uno?-pregunto Juna

-Si uno Baltasar fue el encargado por ahora no se su paradero pero pronto aparecerá, de Fulcrum no se nada aun su energía no aparecido, y tal parecer que dependeremos de tus visiones Juna-

-Si me lo permites-dijo una voz desde las sombras de la mansión-¿tal vez yo pueda ayudar?-dijo un anciano vestido de gabardina negra y que con paso lento apoyado en un baston revelo su presencia

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Owen molesto por la entrada sorpresiva

-Me sorprende que no me reconozcas Pendragon-el grupo se extraño de anciano el cual sonreía-Senaku si la situación apremiaba mucho debiste pedir mi ayuda-

-Lo siento Baltazar pero como veras el enemigo se mueve muy rápido-se excuso-además tú eras el que no se dejaba encontrar-

-Sera porque no quería ser encontrado-aclaro Baltasar el cual poseía unas facciones un tanto sucias dándole un aspecto de mendigo-como sabras hace 70 años el Negaverso fue despertado y que con mucha suerte lo encerramos pero no a todos-narraba el viejo quien al chasquear sus dedos una silla se coloco detrás de él para que pudiera sentarse-Dingir libro mi hechizo de sello y fue el quien libero al Negaverso recientemente, lo sé porque Fulcrum me lo dijo-

-¿Fulcrum?-pregunto Nakae

-¡Cielos que pasa con ustedes!-reclamo el viejo bastante molesto-¡se supone que el senil soy yo!, si Fulcrum estuvo ahí y vio que el Negaverso fue liberado-

-¿Cuándo vendrá el?-pregunto Senaku

-¿El? Bueno ya esta en camino-menciono con calma-¡debe estar a la mitad del viaje en tren, el venir desde Rusia no es cualquier cosa!-

-¿¡RUSIA!?-

-¡Oh que! ¿¡que son idiotas o que!?-exclamo ya molesto

-¡Oigame viejo no somos ningunos idiotas!-Nakae reclamo molesto encarando al viejo-¿¡que se ha creido!?-

-Al parecer no has cambiado nada amigo Vali-sonrio el anciano al palmear el rostro del chico

-Señor debe decirnos todo lo que sepa-hablo esta vez Juna con mas mesura-si tiene información útil debe decírnosla ahora-

-Lo hare princesa Arjuna solo que le hare la siguiente pregunta-aclaro ante una sorprendida Juna al saberse como princesa-¿cree poder manejarla con la mente fría?-Juna se quedo callada por un instante

-Lo hare con tal de cumplir mi misión-respondio a lo que Baltasar sonrio mosntrando sus pocos dientes

**Lugar desconocido**

-¿Entonces seguimos con el plan?-Dingir miraba hacia una ventana del departamento que daba hacia la ciudad de Tokio

-Si, tenemos que preparar todo para su regreso-explico aquella mujer desde las sombras

-Encontrar al príncipe y el cristal dorado es la prioridad, a Sailor Earth y sus guardianes te los dejamos a tu decisión-encargo Dingir-receurda que le debes mucho al amo, desde hace siglos-

-Lo se, y por eso no fallaremos-remarco la chica

-¿Tu gente es confiable?-

-Beryl lo es, me es fiel a ciegas y su súbditos no son problema-aclaro

-Mas te vale Metallia, un fallo en la misión y no tendras misericordia alguna-amenazo Dingir, a lo que la chica sonrio confiada

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**-Musica instrumental clásica, insertar aqui mientras el autor aparece sentado en un gran sillón clásico en un estudio tipo ingles, el autor fuma una pipa de cual salen burbujas el cual traia una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza-**

**OH! SON USTEDES-saludo sin muchas ganas-COMO VERAN ME TOME MUY ENSERIO EL SPRING BREAK-sonrie-AHORA COMO VERAN DEJE UN NUEVO CAPITULO SI LO SE LO SE UN POCO TARDE ME COSTO POR LA CRUDA…. REALIDAD JEEJEJE AUH AUH! BUENO LOS DEJO CON EL CAP ME DEJAN REVIEWS ME DICEN QUE PIENSAN Y….-MUSICA DE REDOBLED E TAMBOR-SI SI SE HAN DE PREGUNTAR UN ANCIANO COMO GUARDIAN?**

**QUE PASO EN 1944?**

**Y LA MADRE DE LAS PREGUNTAS… SAILOR SUN? Y QUIEN SERA? BUENO ESA ES SU TAREA Y ME LA DEJEN SABER EN SU REVIEW'S**

**UN GRAN ABRAZO A MI SUPER AMIGA VIENTOAGUAMARINA QUIEN ESTA POR FINALIZAR SU GRAN HISTORIA Y QUE RECOMIENDO MUCHO, ELLA ES UNA FAN DE MARS PERO ESO NO LE RESTA PARA NADA LA CALIDAD, ACA LES DEJO EL LINK**

** s/8001546/1/La-Otra-Mujer**

**TAMBIEN DENSE UNA VUELTA CON LAS HISTORIAS DE LEONOR DE EBOLI, QUIEN ES LA MASTER DE HISTORIAS QUE YO CONOSCO Y ABALO PORQUE TENGO LA ISO 9000 JEJEJEJE**

** u/1535490/Leonor-de-Eboli**

**AHORA SIN MAS ME RETIRO PORQUE NECESITO UN VUELVE A LA VIDA Y REHIDRATARME MUUUUUCHO!**

**NOS VEMOS CHICAS Y CHICOS SAYONARA**

**-Musica instrumental clásica, insertar aquí mientras las luces se apagan-**

**¡AMOR TRAEME UNAS ASPIRINAS!**


	9. RELATOS DEL PASADO PARTE 1

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**RELATOS DEL PASADO **_

_**PARTE 1**_

**Secundaria No 10**

Juna miraba como la lluvia caía en los cristales del invernadero, la luz de las lámparas era lo único que avisaba que había alguien ahí, se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos mientras se reincorporaba en su asiento ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí llorando? Se preguntaba cuando venía a su mente una vez más aquel momento en que fue traicionada

-¿Por qué?-es lo que más se preguntaba-Esto no debía ser así-

**-Flashback-**

La reunión en la mansión Thalassa había tomado un giro inesperado con la llegada de Baltasar, pero lo más increíble era su apariencia la de un viejo vagabundo la cual contrastaba mucho con lo que los demás chicos esperaban ver, Baltasar sonreía con un cinismo que hacia rabiar a cualquiera

-Amigo deberías ir a tomar un baño-sugirió Nakae tapándose la nariz

-Es mi esencia la que me hace único-

-Si no me cabe duda-le respondió de igual forma el chico-¿Oye Owen no tienes mascaras anti gas?-

-Lamentablemente no-se quejo el dueño de la casa tapándose la nariz

-Al parecer mi apariencia les es incomoda-se entristeció el viejo desde su asiento-pensé que estarían felices de verme-

-Lo estamos pero es tu olor el que nos mantiene a "distancia"-Juna fue la única que se acerco

-Deberías tomar una ducha-sugirió ella amablemente, a lo que el viejo sonrió

-Tan considerada usted princesa-él se puso de pie y siguió a los tres chicos mas el perro

-¿En verdad es el poderoso guardián del fuego que tanto halabas?-Nakae le pregunto a Senaku quien solo desvió la mirada apenado

-Tal vez tener 5,500 años le han hecho de alguna forma daño-respondió preguntándose lo mismo

-¿¡5,500!?-Nakae quedo asombrado-¡es una eternidad prácticamente!-

-Lo sabrás de el cuándo "este listo"-al entrar a uno de los baños de la mansión en donde se vio el lujo a todo lo que daba

-Eso es demasiado-dijo Juna al ver un cuadro renacentista sobre una chimenea-¿Qué hace una chimenea en un baño?-

-Tengo una suposición y aun así me quedo corto-respondió Nakae con sarcasmo

-¡Bien!-hablo Owen-¡hare traer ropas limpias y quemaremos estas, tu solo tomate tu tiempo!-

-Muchas gracias Pendragon…digo Owen-el viejo se quedo solo en la habitación mirando la misma-Siempre ostentoso joven amigo siempre ostentoso…-

Una hora después Baltasar aparecía caminando lentamente con ropas mucho más presentables

-Supongo que tengo mucho que explicar-dijo poniéndose cómodo en uno de los sofás de la gran sala en la que estaban-¿Por dónde quieren que comience?-dijo mientras hizo aparecer una pipa la cual puso algo de tabaco y con un pase de su mano libre hizo arder una flama en su palma con la cual encendió la misma pipa

-Por el inicio de todo este embrollo-sugirió Juna con su calmado temple, algo que hizo sonreír al viejo

-Siempre tan amable usted su majestad-dijo después de dar una probada a su pipa-Pendragon tan respetuoso y correcto, Vali sarcástico y directo, Senaku leal y reservado, Fulcrum poderoso y noble y yo Baltasar el conocedor y filosofo-divago

-Al punto-ordeno Nakae

-Ok amigo ok, esta historia comienza hace ya varios milenios-comenzó a relatar mientras el humo de su pipa comenzó a envolver a todos…

-La Tierra era muy diferente a lo que actualmente conocemos, la vida era mucho más tranquila había paz, igualdad en fin era la utopía que este tiempo está buscando desde hace décadas; la imagen de grandes civilizaciones floreciendo por muchas regiones del mundo, así como el conocimiento que estas generaban hacían más fácil su vida… pero como siempre se ha dicho el conocimiento de uno es el arma de otro y no es culpa de su intelecto, pero el ser humano es su ingenuidad y su deseo de poder el cual lo hace una criatura tanto maldita como privilegiada-Baltasar relataba al fumar su pipa-hubo un líder de una civilización tan antigua que ya ha sido olvidada por el tiempo y ha sido para más bien de esta "humanidad actual" pero de alguna forma su legado aun permanece…

-¿A quién te refieres?-pregunto Juna con cierto temor, ya que sintió una aprensión en su pecho

-Dingir fue un rey justo pero demasiado estricto a la hora de aplicar la justicia, su pueblo alcanzo su esplendor mucho más pronto que otras civilizaciones ya que Dingir hizo mandar a sus emisarios a todo el mundo por el conocimiento universal y así dominar el mundo "por el bien común"-

-Eso han dicho muchos-espeta Owen al saber a lo que conllevo ese bien común mientras desvía la mirada

-Guerra…-sonríe Nakae mientras mira a Baltasar-supongo que es ahí donde entramos-

-Casi-aclara el anciano-aun falta llegar a esa parte importante-

-Las naciones de todo el mundo comenzaron a sucumbir una tras otra desde el Lejano Oriente, las tierras de los hielos perpetuos, como las áridas arenas del mundo e incluso civilizaciones más allá del océano del este el mundo se sumergió en un caos muerte, opresión, las partes más bonitas de cualquier libro religioso que ustedes hayan leído bueno fueron escritos en base a esto la única civilización que hizo frente a todo este mal fueron los habitantes de Atlantis-

-¡Wow! Un momento-interrumpió Nakae emocionado-¿La Atlántida? ¿La mitológica ciudad perdida?-el viejo asintió

-En si la Atlántida era la mera entrada para el Reino de Dorado de Ilusión-aclaro

-¿Ilusión?-Juna al oír tuvo la visión de un recuerdo

**Flashback**

**La Tierra hace milenios años**

Aquel hermoso paraje natural era complementado por una hermosa ciudadela de color dorado que en la parte central se alzaba un majestuoso palacio de colores blancos con domos dorados, la población vivía en paz y en armonía a pesar del alto número de soldados en las calles y haciendo guardia en algunos puntos de la ciudad.

Dentro del palacio había una gran conmoción por lo que se estaba discutiendo dentro de la sala real

-¡Pero su majestad!-alegaba uno de los generales ahí presentes-¿Está seguro de lo que está diciendo?-le preguntaba a un hombre de cabello negro con canas en las sienes quien tiene mirada seria mientras miraba aquel mapa holográfico-¡No podemos depender de esa decisión!-

-General Garuda-hablo el Rey quien se puso de pie-Se que usted es un héroe de guerra y que ha peleado desde hace ya varios años contra las fuerzas de Dingir, pero nuestros aliados han sido mermados o aniquilados lo que nos está empezando a costar más el envió de efectivos y de recursos a nuestros ejércitos que están aun peleando-

-¡Debería estar ahí peleando y guiando señor!-reclamos aquel hombre con evidente molestia

-Garuda deberías aplacar un poco tus ímpetus de pelea-hablo la reina ahí presente mientras se ponía de pie

-Reina Gaia…-el general guardo silencia, mientras la mujer se colocaba a un lado de aquel holograma el cual cambio su imagen a una completa de la Tierra con la Luna orbitando

-A pesar de que somos uno de los reinos más poderosos de este mundo nos estamos enfrentando a un poder sumamente maligno que aqueja no solo a nuestro hogar sino a todo este sistema-expresaba con preocupación en su voz aquella hermosa mujer madura de cabello negro y ojos violeta vestida con una un vestido blanco pero elegante que con un pase de sus manos cambio la imagen a la de todo el sistema Solar-imagine por un momento que esta fuerza nos derrotara, ¿Qué le hace pensar que los demás planetas pudieran tener la oportunidad ante toda la fuerza de un mismo planeta?-alego-¡entre más pronto advirtamos y solicitemos a los demás pueblos de este universo la gran amenaza que se está gestando aquí en nuestro propio reino ya que no es cobardía solicitar ayuda es inteligencia para un futuro acuerdo, ¿o qué piensas ustedes jóvenes generales?-se dirigió a un grupo de cuatro hombres jóvenes que se sorprendieron de ser tomados en cuenta, uno de ellos de cabello blanco y porte elegante se puso de pie

-Malachite a sus servicios majestades-se presento con una reverencia-Tomando en cuenta lo apremiante del tiempo y de cómo las fuerzas enemigas están ganando terreno, debemos tomar nuestra posición no solo política sino la militar-menciono el general-Jedite-paso la palabra a un hombre rubio de ojos azules brillantes

-A pesar de que el reino de la Atlántida este muy bien protegido no está excluido de poder ser invadido en el peor de los escenarios un número considerable de fuerzas enemigas podrían rodear la isla-con ayuda del proyector mostro una imagen con una animación de una posible invasión-

-Creemos-comenzó a hablar un hombre de cabello castaño largo-que el objetivo del enemigo no es más que el de entrar y conquistar pero no la Atlántida, sino Ilusión-esa declaración sorprendió al general Garuda mismo, el rey se puso de pie y con su característico temple serio camino a lado de su esposa

-Neflyte habla con la razón, al parecer el enemigo ha comenzado a tomar sumo interés en el cristal Dorado, Beryl ha tenido visiones del futuro y no son muy alentadoras-señalo a una hermosa joven de cabello rojo quien tenía sus ojos cerrados al parecer meditaba ya que incluso flotaba en el aire

-Debemos iniciar el proceso de selección del guardián mis señores-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados-Pero debo de advertiros que esta selección será única-

-Sacerdotisa ¿a qué se refiere?-pregunto la reina Gaia con afliges en su voz

-Temo mi señora que esta podría ser la última vez que el Cristal sea elegido-hablo la mujer mientras regresaba al suelo lentamente al poner sus pies en el suelo y abría los ojos y que un movimiento de sus brazos hizo aparecer una esfera de cristal la cual mostraba una imagen estática-lamentablemente mi señora solo puedo ver a esta Sailor Scout…-

-¿¡SAILOR SCOUT!?-se dejo escuchar por todos los presentes, a lo que el rey Endimión llamo a la calma alzando sus brazos

-Beryl es imposible que exista una Sailor guerrera en la Tierra-aclaro pero la mirada de la sacerdotisa era fija y serena-¡No es posible!-el rey bufo molesto con el pronóstico, la reina Gaia quedo en silencio al ver la imagen de la sailor scout

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-pregunto la mujer a lo que Beryl sonrió

Afuera del salón de reuniones había un grupo de seis jóvenes los cuales estaban conformados por cinco hombres y una mujer, esta última era una imagen idéntica de la reina Gaia

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto uno de los chicos quien portaba una armadura plateada con ropajes azules, sus facciones eran bastante finas y varoniles aun para su joven edad además su cabello le dada un aire de rebeldía que contrastaba con su personalidad

-Nada pero desde que inicio la reunión tengo un mal presentimiento-le expresión con suma preocupación

-No te alteres Juna, todo va estar bien-dijo al sentarse a su lado y tomar sus manos para darles un beso

-Vaya-hablo un segundo chico del grupo el cual traía una armadura menos ostentosa con una capa y que también era una imagen idéntica solo que de su padre-me descuido un momento y te estás aprovechando no es así Pendragon-se cruzo de brazos lo que hizo que la joven pareja se sonrojara-está bien-sonrió-me alegra que al menos alguien disfrute de su amor…-dijo eso ultimo con pesadez

-Príncipe-hablo un chico con una capucha sobre su cabeza mientras estaba cruzado de brazos y estaba acuclillado sobre lo alto de una cornisa-algo me dice que pronto disfrutara de ese privilegio-eso extraño a los presentes

-Vali tiene razón-hablo un cuarto chico quien estaba recargado en la columna que sostenía la cornisa el cual vestía una gabardina escarlata-algo me dice que pronto iremos a ver el majestuoso reino de Plata-

-¿Tan seguro están de eso?-pregunto esperanzado el joven príncipe

-Endimión, nunca pierda la fe-le respondió aquel chico que parecía ser el mayor de los presentes-nunca…-murmuro eso ultimo mientras miraba un reloj de bolsillo con nostalgia

-Tal vez nosotros-hablo el gigante del grupo el cual portaba una flamante armadura plateada con un yelmo sobre su cabeza-ohm bueno pienso que tal vez-dudaba su grave voz-podamos usar las visiones de Juna, para saber… solo es una idea-

-¿Tanto te costo decir eso?-se burlo Vali quien negó con la cabeza-¡Fulcrum amigo mío con razón las damas no te hacen caso!-el gigante gruño bajo sonrojado-Eso no fue amable ¿sabes?-Vali solo sonrió, cuando un águila grazno suavemente a la cual el mismo Vali recibió con su brazo y acarició el mentón-¿Y bien?-el ave aleteo un poco y parpadeo mientras silbaba-está bien muchas gracias-el águila se postro en el hombro del chico cuando este bajo de aquella cornisa justo cuando los dos reyes seguidos por los generales arribaron, de inmediato los cuatro chicos se inclinaron ante los monarcas

-¡SUS MAJESTADES, NOSOTROS LE SALUDAMOS!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡Poneos de pie jóvenes guerreros!-solicito la reina Gaia con tranquilidad-¡tenemos algo que anunciarles!-el rey Endimión tomo la palabra aclarando su voz

-Guerreros guardianes es con beneplácito solicitar que escolten al comité que viajara al Milenio de Plata, el cual estará integrado por el príncipe Endimión II, el maestro Senaku y yo mismo-

-Padre-hablo Juna-¿Mi madre estará ausente?-

-Princesa Juna-le respondió su padre, que solo usaba ese título solo cuando algo serio la involucraba-tu y la reina se quedaran en palacio para atender un asunto de gran importancia, es todo guerreros nuestra nave saldrá en tres días prepárense, porque también las Sailors Guerreras estarán presentes-dijo para después dar media vuelta y salir de ahí junto con su esposa

-¿Sailors guerreras?-Vali se animo bastante ya que palmeo su manos con Fulcrum y Baltasar, al intentar hacer lo mismo con Pendragon vio que estaba distraído-¿Pendragon?-

-¿Qué es tan importante para que la reina y la princesa no vayan a una visita diplomática a la Luna?-musito

-Pendragon recuerda lo que te dije, ten fe-le repitió Baltasar quien creaba una flama en sus manos

-¿Supongo ahora que esto nos acerca más a ser generales no?-Fulcrum al decir eso fue escuchado por los cuatro generales de la Tierra

-¡Todavía es muy pronto para decir eso!-se cruzo de brazos Zoycite con una sonrisa llena de confianza y soberbia, lo que no paso desapercibido por todos.

-¡Ya tranquilos!-se interpuso Endimión a que tuviera una acalorada discusión sobre el posible ascenso de los guardianes de la princesa a generales, lo que no era del agrado de gente de poder.

-Lo siento su majestad-se disculpo Malachite con su príncipe y la guardia de su princesa a lo que su equipo dio media vuelta después de dar una reverencia y dejar el jardín, Senaku quien vestía completamente de negro y traía puesta una máscara de un lobo negro fue testigo de este pequeño altercado

-Príncipe Endimión…-pero el príncipe lo interrumpió

-Es comprensible, ustedes han hecho un trabajo más que increíble y han hecho muchos meritos para ser tomados en cuenta-explicaba-pero por ahora no me corresponde a mi decidir sobre este tema si no a mi padre y al general supremo-

-Se ha vuelto muy sabio príncipe-agrego Senaku-por ahora debo llevarme a la princesa para una lección nueva ahora mismo-

-¿Lección?-Juna extrañada siguió al sabio maestro hacia el castillo, Endimión sabia o intuía que algo malo pasaba y no solo el

-Vali…-llamo Pendragon a su compañero-necesitamos de Udyat-el joven arquero hizo una seña a lo que el ave alzo el vuelo, a lo que Baltasar le lanzo una esfera de energía que envolvió al ave y que con un pase de sus manos creó una ilusión donde veían lo que el Udyat veía poco paso para que este se posara en una entre las ramas de un árbol para ver a la reina, a la suma Sacerdotisa y a Senaku hablar con la joven princesa

-Si tan solo pudiéramos oír-alego Endimión a lo que Baltasar hizo un pase y se pudo escuchar lo que decían

**Al otro lado del castillo**

Juna no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír…

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-negó con la cabeza-¡DEBE HABER UN ERROR!-

-Princesa Juna-hablo la sacerdotisa Beryl dando unos pasos al frente-el espíritu de Supremo ha hecho su voluntad y no podemos contradecirle-aclaro colocándose frente a ella mientras mostraba su bola de cristal en la cual estaba la imagen de Juna como una Sailor Guerrera, y la imagen del cristal dorado en las manos del joven príncipe

-Lo siento Juna pero es la voluntad del espíritu-hablo Senaku-y es por eso que te trajimos aquí, ya que si el espíritu Supremo ha invocado a una Sailor Scout-mencionaba con seriedad en su voz-quiere decir que tiempos difíciles están por venir-

-Hija mía tu deber hacia tu pueblo es ahora más que urgente-hablo la reina Gaia-sé que es una difícil decisión pero se-señalo la reina su propio corazón-aquí mismo se que harás lo correcto…-hubo un silencio por un momento a lo que Juna movió sus labios a lo que la mujer asintió a lo que pregunto, lo que dejo helado a Pendragon quien miraba la suelo lleno de tristeza

**Tres días después…**

El comité de visita llegaba a la Luna gracias a la nave espacial "Orfeo" la cual hizo un viaje rápido y seguro en poco menos de dos días, al llegar al puerto de embarque el cual era majestuoso como el palacio y la ciudad que le rodeaba

-¿Soy yo o este lugar literalmente brilla por su presencia?-exclamo interesado Vali mirando desde su ventanilla, la nave al descender fue recibida por un pequeño contingente de guardias imperiales mientras eran guiados por los dos consejeros de la reina Serenity

-Para que el rey Endimión haya venido con poco tiempo de aviso quiere decir que las cosas están muy delicadas-menciono Artemis a su compañera quien tenía un semblante serio

-Por lo que la reina me dijo, la Luna y los demás planetas van a terminar involucrándose en esta guerra-Artemis se impresiono por oír eso

-Entonces eso explica porque los demás monarcas y princesas están aquí presentes-conjeturo el joven consejero-deben estar planeando una contraofensiva para prevenir que este mal se esparza por todo el sistema-de la nave bajan los invitados de la Tierra-

-¡El comité de la Tierra ha llegado!-anuncio un soldado a toda voz cuando la guardia real los saludo con sus armas en la mano-¡El rey Endimión!-

-¿Ellos son el comité?-pregunto Fulcrum sorprendido al ver a Luna y Artemis quienes no dieron importancia al asunto

-¡Bienvenidos Rey Endimión y príncipe!-saludo Artemis

-¡Artemis puedes ahorrarte el protocolo, tenemos poco tiempo para esto!-alego seriamente el rey quien siguió su camino hacia los vehículos que los llevarían al palacio

-Si esto es poco usual pero si-hablo Baltasar-aquí en la Luna hay gatos que hablan así que no deberían sorprenderse tanto-informo mientras sus compañeros se veían sorprendidos de ver que los grandes consejeros era un par de gatos, al llegar al palacio sus ojos no descansaban de las maravillas que ofrecía la Luna y su palacio era una de ellas el cual era hermoso y majestuoso que incluso Baltasar tenia la boca abierta

-¿Qué decías sobre sorprendernos?-le bromeo Vali con ironía, al entrar al palacio vieron que había mas gente sobretodo monarcas-Al parecer nos estaban esperando…-alego Vali mientras su visión altamente entrenada observaba a los presentes para luego hacer una discreta seña a lo que sus compañeros asintieron

-Tranquilícense- Endimion les dijo con tranquilidad-los demás reinos del sistemas son aliados de nuestro planeta-

-Como ordene majestad-contesto Pendragon con seriedad

-Amigo relájate todo estará bien-le animo el príncipe cuando una hermosa chica de cabello ébano se acerco con una sonrisa-Rei, no deberías venir así de sorpresa-sonrió a lo que la chica le miro molesta

-¿Sabes lo que he tenido que pasar?-le menciono recriminando

-¡Lo siento en verdad no debiste hacerlo!-se disculpo Endimión mientras se alejaba de sus guardias

-¿Lo seguimos?-pregunto Fulcrum

-Por ahora no-menciono Pendragon a sus compañeros-hay que dejarlo divertirse… por ahora-

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos?-

-Manténganse cerca por cualquier cosa que se necesite, algo me dice que nuestro enemigo no va pasar por alto este viaje-Pendragon y Fulcrum se dirigieron a un balcón a platicar

-Vali estamos solo tú y yo-dijo Baltasar pero el mencionado ya no estaba ahí-como siempre hablándole al "aire"-negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose con los otros dos

Vali exploraba los vastos jardines mientras corría sigilosamente, tenía un extraño sentimiento cuando vio a esa chica que hablo con el príncipe, al cual seguía ahora solo

-¿A dónde habría ido esa enigmática chica?-se pregunto cuando vio al príncipe llegar a un claro en donde había una fuente de mármol bellamente adornada cuando noto que ese lugar no estaba vacío ya que la voz de una mujer tarareaba una canción, dándose cuenta de una chica de cabellos dorados en forma de coletas la cual jugaba con el agua de la fuente esta vestía un vestido blanco de encaje dándole una apariencia angelical Vali seguía mirando cuando algo lo hizo saltar de su escondite, el cual se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol frondoso-¿Cómo alguien supo que estaba ahí?-con rapidez preparo flecha y arco siendo su disparo mitigado por otra flecha hecha de fuego, al caer de pie al suelo finalmente miro a su atacante quedando asombrado era aquella chica quien había salido con el príncipe

-Sabes es de mala educación espiar a la gente-dijo apuntando su siguiente flecha

-Y es mas deshonorable atacar por la espalda-Vali tenía lista también su flecha ambos se vieron fijamente

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**-Musica instrumental clásica, insertar aqui mientras el autor aparece sentado en un gran sillón clásico en un estudio tipo ingles, el autor fuma una pipa de cual salen burbuja-Hola que tal y bienvenidos una vez mas a esta su sección favorita notas del autor; como verán este capitulo fue el mas pesado en escribir y por eso el retraso, siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar pero el resultado habrá valido la pena y como verán esto ya va tomando mas forma o formando mas dudas ustedes diran! Jejej sin mas les aviso que por ahora quizas tarde en actualizar por razones escolares asi que ténganme paciencia como ahora y gracias.**

**Por ultimo muchas gracias a todos ustedes mis fieles esclavos digo seguidores por sus notas y criticas en verdad me animan mucho, les dejo un link de una nueva historia que he comenzado a hojear que se intitula s/9211805/1/EL-SUE%C3%91O-DEL-COSMOS por Serenity Moon Cosmos, es una chica que va iniciándose en esto de escribir y hay que apoyarla, sin mas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**P.D. algunos han especulado sobre Melissa y Sailor Sun y quizas estén cerca de atinarle pero quien sabe ;)**

**Sir Charles Z**


	10. RELATOS DEL PASADO PARTE 2

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**RELATOS DEL PASADO **_

_**PARTE 2**_

Vali y Rei con un traje de sailor guerrera de color rojo se miraban fijamente sin soltar sus arcos listos para disparar en cualquier momento, el ambiente era tenso ya que ambos no prestaban atención a otra cosa

-No vienes sola…-le menciono Vali, lo que hizo que Rei se sorprendiera levemente ya que sus ojos le delataron-hay por lo menos otras tres personas aquí-De inmediato otras tres chicas se hicieron presentes todas y cada una vestían también un traje de sailor, veían con seriedad al chico quien no bajaba la guardia, Vali se vio rodeado por las guerreras quienes tenían la guardia lista para un ataque de ser necesario

-¡El tampoco viene solo!-dijo una voz de entre la maleza de aquel jardín justo para que Pendragon apareciera a un lado de Sailor Venus y con su espada Excalibur en el cuello de ella la sometiera, Fulcrum por su parte tomo por los hombros a Sailor Júpiter quien no pudo reaccionar ante la fuerza de su rival, Sailor Mercury estaba analizando la situación cuando su visor de datos se congelo después de recibir una interferencia lo que le extraño solo para ver a Baltasar recargado en un árbol a su lado y quien se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello, la tensión que se respiraba hacia que todo pareciera ir lento para todos, Rei miro a Minako, la cual miro a Makoto y esta a Ami todas asintieron con la cabeza.

Ami rápidamente dio un giro y de sus manos una neblina de formo fue tan densa que nadie podía ver nada solo se oían unos golpes y exclamaciones-_¡VENTISCA ATACA!-_aquel viento removió la neblina y la imagen había cambiado radicalmente.

Sailor Júpiter había logrado zafarse de su captor quien no cedía tan fácilmente, ambos empujaban con todas sus fuerzas uno contra el otro mientras se detenían de las manos logrando repelerse muy bien, con Sailor Venus hacia lo propio con la legendaria espada de Cristal la cual enfrentaba a la mas legendaria de las espadas de la Tierra Excalibur ambos rivales bloqueaban sus ataques con una agilidad impresionable, por su parte Sailor Mercury y Baltasar tenían una interesante conversación.

-Impresionante debo decir-alababa la estrategia que había ideado la chica-se ve que se conocen muy bien y tiene coordinados sus movimientos tanto a la defensiva como a la ofensiva-

-Gracias también he oído de los guerreros de la Tierra, sobre todo los generales son unos excelentes estrategas quienes difunden confianza a sus elementos en cada batalla-Baltasar acepto el cumplido abriendo sus brazos

-Que te puedo decir, somos un tanto revoltosos-sonrió-si gustas, claro después de esta "convivencia" puedo mostrarte un poco de estrategia y lógica terrestre-

-Estaría encantada-sonrió la chica mientras no bajaba la guardia, por último los que iniciaron esta pelea se miraban uno al otro aun listos para disparar sus armas cuando…

-¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?-exclamo la princesa Serena acompañada de su amado el príncipe Endimión ambos estaban consternados de ver como sus amigos estaban peleando

-¿¡Guardianes que es lo que hacen!?-pregunto molesto el príncipe a lo que tanto scouts como guardianes se separaron a excepción de Mars y Vali quienes aun se apuntaban

-¡Rei!-pidió la princesa tratando de calmarla, pero fue Vali el primero en retirarse

-Lo siento mucho-hablo el dando se la vuelta-quería comprobar que tan "efectivas" son sus sailor guerreras y al parecer se nos paso la mano-se reverencio el joven a los dos-siento haberlos inquietado-los demás hicieron lo mismo Rei bajo su arma y miro con recelo al arquero

-Lo siento princesa-reverencio también

-Bueno si es así- sonrió la princesa con tanta bondad-si querían practicar hubieran pedido la sala de entrenamiento de la guardia-sugirió

-Gracias tomaremos su sugerencia-dijo Pendragon mientras la pareja se retiraba de ahí de inmediato fue a encarar a Vali-¿y bien?-a lo que Vali se encogió de hombros

-Tienen lo suficiente para hacer frente a las fuerzas de Dingir-acepto

-¿Perdón, como es eso de "suficiente"?-reclamo Rei bastante ofuscada-¿Quién te crees para venir y hacer esta clase de espectáculo?-le reclama

-¡Hey tranquilos los dos!-Pendragon se puso entre los dos-Sailor Mars siento que mi compañero fuera descortés pero él es así-

-¿Tan imbécil?-recalco

-¿¡Imbécil!? ¡Ha! ¡Pero si lo dice cobarde!-

-¿¡COBARDE!?-la chica literalmente saco chispas al oír eso-¡CON GUSTO TE ENFRENTARE AHORA MISMO!-

-¡Rei ya basta!-regaño Sailor Venus mientras que con ayuda de Júpiter la separaba del chico-¡ellos son nuestros invitados!-remarco la líder, a lo que sonrió Vali-y como tales ellos también deben comportarse a la altura de sus anfitriones-asesto un golpe serio al ego del chico quien solo desvió la mirada mientras sus compañeros reían-¿podríamos irnos en paz a palacio?-sugirió a lo que los demás aceptaron gustosos solo Rei y Vali se miraron para solo mofarse y caminar en silencio

-Que quede claro que esto aun no ha terminado-le susurro Rei al chico quien sonrió.

En el salón de reuniones del Palacio, el Rey Endimión I tenía la palabra en aquella reunión de emergencia

-Honorable consejo del Sistema Solar-comenzó a hablar el Rey-he venido a ustedes solicitando ayuda ya que las fuerzas del Reino de la Tierra están siendo sometidas por una fuerza maligna dentro del mismo planeta-una imagen holográfica de la Tierra fue mostrada y muestra en diferentes colores los reinos de la Tierra y como y cada uno de ellos fue cayendo por uno de color naranja-Dingir el emperador del oeste ha comenzado una campaña de conquista logrando que muchos aliados comerciales nuestros cayeran bajo su bandera-

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver con nosotros?-hablo un hombre de estirpe oriental y semblante serio-¿acaso no tienes un ejército lo suficientemente capaz para someter a sus fuerzas?-

-Para sus fuerzas si pero no para las de todo un mundo-explico-tal parece que logro convencer a los demás que nosotros somos el principal problema de que la Tierra no "florezca" como es debido ya que al ser aliados o como ellos nos dicen los "perros sirvientes de la Luna" estamos estancando a la gente a no estar a nivel de otros mundos-

-Sobra decir que eso es una calumnia-hablo una mujer de cabello azul de mirada elocuente

-Así es Reina Hermes el dialogo hace mucho con ellos dejo de ser una opción-aclaro Endimión-y temo que si nosotros caemos el primer lugar al que atacarían seria la Luna-sentencio lo que dejo perplejos a los ahí presentes

-¿¡ACASO ESTAS AMENAZANDO AL MILENIO DE PLATA Y A SUS ALIADOS!?-se levanto molesto el mismo hombre oriental

-Solo digo la verdad-aclaro Endimión sin inmutarse-Dingir está firmemente convencido de que ustedes son el problema al igual que sus aliados-

-¡Hino sama!-tomo la palabra la reina Serenity y de inmediato hubo un silencio en el salón-Endimión ha venido aquí pidiendo ayuda para poder evitar que una guerra mundial se propague por todo el sistema, ha sido lo más coherente y noble de su parte pero Endimión ¿es toda la verdad?-

-¿A qué se refiere su majestad?-pregunto Sora de Venus

-Supongo que entre más rápido se sepa mejor ¿no es así?-se resigno Endimión ante la petición de la reina Serenity-En la Tierra ha aparecido una Sailor Guerrera-esa declaración dejo atónitos a los demás miembros del salón a excepción de la reina-hace poco el Oráculo nos hizo saber que además del guardián del Cristal Dorado habría de aparecer una Sailor Guerrera-

-Si no mal recuerdo-hablo Hermes-en la Tierra el guardián del Cristal Dorado es tarea de los varones de la familia real y eso hacia prácticamente imposible la existencia de una Sailor en el planeta-

-Quizás sea un designio de que algo terrible esta por ocurrir y el planeta ha tenido que recurrir a tener que invocar a su propia guardián-formulo Endimión-hay un informe confidencial y que pocas personas saben de él ni siquiera Senaku tiene esta información, creemos que Dingir está siendo manipulado por una fuerza maligna y que por eso su poder ha crecido tan rápidamente estamos tratando de averiguar de dónde proviene ese poder pero nuestros recursos se han comenzado a ver limitados y por eso he venido-reconoció Endimión

-Mandare recursos y grupos elite de Amazonia-respondió Flora de Júpiter- estarán aquí en tres días-

-A pesar de no ser uno de los ejércitos más poderosos hare venir a nuestros mejores médicos- ofreció Hermes

-Hare traer a nuestros mejores elementos y traeré una flota de navíos-Sora apoyo a sus camaradas

-Mandare a mi ejercito personal-menciono tajantemente Hino-son los mejores espadachines que pueda haber en el sistema-la supresa no se pudo esperar de todos

-Hare que mis fuerzas se preparen para la batalla-menciono Serenity-en tres días recuperaras la paz en tu mundo Endimión- asintió la reina amablemente a lo que Endimión sonrió.

-Gracias-se arrodillo agradecido.

Esa misma noche el rey Endimión daba a conocer a sus acompañantes la noticia.

-Habrá que preparar una estrategia para atacar a las fuerzas de Dingir-hablo Baltasar mientras revisaba un mapa con los últimos avances del enemigo

-Hablare con el comandante Garuda y el sabrá que hacer-hablo el rey, fue cuando llamaron a la puerta, Vali abrió la puerta y la sorpresa fue al ver a la reina Serenity ahí presente de inmediato fue invitada a pasar-¿Sucede algo su alteza?-

-Necesitamos hablar en privado-solicito la reina a lo que los guardianes de inmediato salieron de ahí-gracias-

-¿De qué se trata Serenity?-le miro serio el monarca de la Tierra

-De nuestros hijos-sonrió ella-¿acaso no los has visto?-dijo acercándose a una de las ventanas y miraba hacia un jardín en donde estaban Endimión II y Serena tomados de la mano-son muy felices ¿no lo crees?-

-Ya lo había visto desde la última vez que vinimos-respondió Endimión suavizando su tono de voz-me gustaría decir que están destinados, pero con la situación como esta pienso que su amor esta maldito…-

-¿Por qué piensas tan pesimista?-pregunto la reina

-Hay una leyenda que dice que cuando el príncipe mire al cielo por amor, estará tan distraído que olvidara que está pisando tierra-recito-quiere decir que si pierde de vista lo que es importante ahora las consecuencias serian terribles, por eso por ahora me opondré a su relación-finalizo-¿era eso a lo que habías venido?-

-Tu hijo fue a verme y me pidió la mano de Serena…-eso dejo en shock al rey-creo que es tarde para eso Endimión-a lo que el rey sonrió

-Está bien-asintió-hagámoslo oficial-a lo que la reina sonrió y esa misma noche durante la cena se hizo el anuncio del próximo casamiento de los príncipes

-¡Es con mucho orgullo!-anunciaba Endimión I-¡Que mi hijo Endimión II ha decidido desposar a la princesa Serena!-los aplausos no se tardaron en escuchar-¡Por los futuros esposo y esposa!-

-¡POR LOS ESPOSOS!-se escucho

**Castillo Real de Ilusión**

La suprema sacerdotiza Beryl veía esto con ayuda de su esfera de cristal y de sus poderes

-¡NO!-exclamo furiosa mientras se ponía de pie-¡ENDIMION NO PUEDE CASARSE CON ESA PRINCESA, ES EL MIO EL ME AMA!-

-¿Entonces que te detiene?-dijo una voz en aquella habitación a lo que Beryl se sobresalto

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?-dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada

-Soy yo-la esfera de cristal comenzó a destellar-he oído tu situación y es una pena que una mujer tan hermosa y poderosa como tú no pueda ser el amor del joven príncipe-dijo la voz-no es tu culpa ya que tu lo amas con amor, en cambio la princesa de la Luna se jacta usar artimañas las cuales han lavado el cerebro y el corazón del príncipe-

-¿¡Entonces es verdad lo que intuía!?-se mordió el labio Beryl-la maldita princesa de la Luna ha embrujado a mi querido Endimión-

-¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer para rescatarlo?-pregunto la voz

-Todo-sin titubear dijo a lo que la esfera destello con fuerza, aquel destello se vio por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Beryl.

Días después el rey Endimión regresaba acompañado de un enorme contingente de soldados de los planetas del sistema solar interno llegaban, Cruceros de combate de Venus descendían en los lagos que rodeaban a la hermosa ciudad, su impresionante color dorado hacia juego con la ciudad mientras los ciudadanos eran meros espectadores vieron descender de estas naves a un nutrido grupo de médicos de Mercurio quienes de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar, las amazonas de Júpiter fueron sobresalían por su belleza, el contingente de Marte quien era el más numeroso y estos eran liderados por nada menos que las Sailor Guerreras

-Esto se va poner bueno-menciono con una sonrisa Vali mientras veía como el contingente de Marte venia al palacio-Bien ya llego todo el comité-anuncio al entrar de nuevo a la sala de guerra en donde Senaku, Garuda y sus cuatro generales discutían el plan de ataque

-Las fuerzas el oeste estarán listas para el alba y estarían partiendo hoy antes del medio día-menciono el general

-El ejercito de Hino se integrara a la fuerza de ataque principal-menciono el General Neflyte-junto con Jedite dirigiremos las fuerzas de este pelotón, Zoycite y Malachite coordinaran los ataques de los flancos-miro a los guardianes-Vali, Baltasar vosotros coordinareis un ataque sorpresa cuando el enemigo se repliegue al bosque-ambos jóvenes asintieron.

-Pendragon y Fulcrum vosotros comandaran la segunda y tercer oleada ¿entendido?-también asintieron-¡Tenemos menos 3 días para que las fuerzas de Dingir y su Imperio lleguen a la frontera!, ¡QUE GAIA ESTE CON NOSTROS!-

-¡Y SU LUZ NOS GUIE!-contestaron, todo mundo salió de aquella reunión

-Escuchen chicos-hablo Malachite al grupo de Pendragon-tal vez no tenemos una relación muy cordial pero no mueran en batalla-declaro con honestidad dejando sorprendidos a los chicos

-¿OK, que carajos fue eso?-sintió un escalofrió Vali al decir eso

-No quiero saberlo-dijo también extrañado Pendragon retomo su camino cuando en este se encontró con la princesa Juna quien se exalto al verlo para luego desviar la mirada totalmente entristecida-Juna…-susurro el guardián quien con mucho esfuerzo continuo su camino junto al grupo quien le saludo respetuosamente

Al día siguiente el ejercito del reino estaba en movilización para el combate al caer la noche el ejercito creció en número ya que los demás pelotones se habían unido en el transcurso del viaje, en el campamento se respiraba un aire de optimismo y nerviosismo juntos.

-Hay que hacer algo, están muy nerviosos-menciono Garuda al rey Endimión quien decidió unirse a la campaña de último momento.

-Me encargare de ello-hablo con decisión el rey al dirigirse a la fogata principal en donde todo el campamento era visible y se notaba que había una marcada división, un soldado hizo sonar una trompeta para llamar la atención de todo mundo, el rey aclaro su garganta-¡BUENAS NOCHES SOLDADOS Y ALIADOS!-comenzó-¡SE QUE LO QUE NOS ESPERA AL FRENTE ES ATERRADOR PERO SE QUE LOS HOMBRES Y MUJERES QUE ESTAN AQUÍ HAN TOMADO LA DECISION DE NO TENER MIEDO POR UNA SIMPLE RAZON, LA RAZON DE QUERER VIVIR CON LIBERTAD DE VIVIR SIN MIEDO Y ESO ES LO MAS NOBLE QUE UNO COMO INDIVIDUO PUEDE OBSEQUIAR EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA Y HOY ES EL MOMENTO DE ENTREGAR ESE OBSEQUIO HA NUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS, HOY ES EL DIA EN QUE LA OPRESION Y LA TIRANIA CAERAN HOY ES EL DIA EN QUE DIREMOS EN UNA VOZ NO ME ARRODILLARE, NO ME DEJARE VENCER, HOY LUCHARE POR MI DERECHO A VIVIR!-la exclamación de los soldados no se dejo escuchar-¡MUY BIEN SOLDADOS PREPARENSE PARA LA BATALLA!-

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre los árboles, el sonido del viento entre las ramas era lo único que se oía en aquel bosque el ejercito de Ilusión estaba expectante localizado en un claro en donde soldados de Marte y de la Tierra estaban esperando a sus enemigos, un sonido de tambores y de marcha comenzaron a retumbar dejando eco cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más cerca de entre el fogaje al frente salió un soldado, luego otro, luego varios, cientos… miles

-¿¡PREPARADOS!?-Garuda alzo su mano al contingente que dirigía, escondidos en los arboles Vali y las amazonas esperaban la señal para el ataque con sus flechas

-Esperen…-decía Vali apuntando con especial intereses al soldado que apareció primero, Fulcrum al otro lado del claro esperaba también con la caballería

-¿LISTOS?-preparo el gigante de la armadura de hierro

-¡ATAQUEN!-rugió el enemigo quien de inmediato se abalanzo sobre su rivales, de inmediato las lluvia de flechas se dejo caer sobre las tropas enemigas logrando hacer caer las primeras filas enemigas

-¡A LA CARGA!-grito Garuda mientras galopaba en su caballo y con espada en mano hacia el enemigo que no se retiraba y se veía amenazador, pero este se vio sorprendido cuando Fulcrum apareció por otro flanco lo que provoco un desconcierto en el enemigo quien fue rápidamente repelido al poco tiempo una nueva oleada de enemigos apareció-¡REFUERZOS ENEMIGOS!-

Los refuerzos de Ilusión fueron al ataque logrando amedrentar mas las fuerzas enemigas, terrestres, venusinos, marcianos y jupiterianos lograban mantener una firme línea de ataque

-¡LLAMEN A LAS FUERZA ESPECIAL!-grito un comandante enemigo a lo que unas carretas jalaban unos contenedores de metal en total siete de los cuales se oían unos golpes y rugidos

-¿Pero qué diablos?-Pendragon noto eso extrañado, cuando estos contenedores fueron abiertos y el enemigo comenzó a replegarse-¡ALGO ESTA PASANDO!-señalo cuando un gran chillido dejo eco y donde una criatura de 2 metros de piel negra y ojos verdes salía que al ver la batalla rápidamente se dirigió a esta, golpeaba todo lo que se le interponía fuera enemigo o amigo.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!?-pregunto Sailor Júpiter mientras se colocaba de espaldas a Fulcrum

-¡Deben ser los 7 demonios!-Baltasar exclamo al ver a las demás criaturas

-¡ALINENSE Y ATAQUEN!-ordeno el rey desde su corcel

-Dime algo ¿tienes miedo?-pregunto Sailor Mars a Vali quien peleaba junto a ella

-Si te digo que si ¿me creerías?-respondió al bloquear con su arco a un soldado y golpearlo directo en el rostro

-Tal vez-la scout noqueo con una certera patada a otro, ambos se vieron un instante para luego disparar sus flechas al uno de los demonios que cayó adolorido, se sonrieron y atacaron de nuevo juntos.

Lejos de ahí en un campamento bien resguardado por cientos de soldados, el emperador Dingir miraba la batalla con ayuda de una esfera de cristal miraba con interés la batalla

-Endimión fue inteligente al llamar a los demás reinos-menciono-esto puede quizás retrasar mis planes de conquista mundial-

-¿Qué harás entonces?-pregunto una mujer de piel morena mientras abrazaba a Dingir-¿dejaras que se salgan con la suya?-le pregunto al oído

-Por ahora...-sonrió el hombre quien tomo a la mujer por sus brazos y la atrajo hacia el-tu me has dado el poder para lograr lo que quiero y es mi deber darte algo en compensación…-

-¿Así?-dijo con seductora voz y mirada libidinosa-tengo una idea para eso-ambos se fundieron en un beso profundo

-Metallia… mi ama y reina-menciono Dingir

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**-Musica instrumental clásica, insertar aqui mientras el autor aparece sentado en un gran sillón clásico en un estudio tipo ingles, el autor fuma una pipa de cual salen burbuja-Hola que tal y bienvenidos una vez más a esta su sección favorita notas del autor, si ya se ya sé que no tengo cara para venir a plantarme aquí hoy 10 de mayo para publicar, pero como les dije tengo asuntos que atender y es hasta ahora que pude terminar con dicho capitulo, aplausos por favor! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí su reviews son muy importantes ya que eso me motiva mas a seguir; ahora ¿Qué pasara en la batalla? ¿Los 7 demonios? ¿Dingir y Metallia? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente o siguientes capítulos serán revelados.**


	11. RELATOS DEL PASADO PARTE 3

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**RELATOS DEL PASADO **_

_**PARTE 3**_

Darién no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-¿Metallia fue humana?-

_-La información que tenemos sobre de ella es confusa-_dijo la proyección de Arjuna_-no sabíamos de su existencia hasta poco antes de que todo llegara a su fin-dice tristemente-Endimión, debes entender algo la guerra que hubo entre la Luna y la Tierra fue provocada ya que nuestro enemigo supo explotar muy bien las debilidades de todos los pueblos pero sobretodo las mías…-_

_-_¿Tus debilidades?-repitió Darién

La batalla se estaba tornando a favor de las fuerzas aliadas quienes con su gran numero estaban debilitando a las fuerzas enemigas e incluso habían logrado retirar del frente a los temibles siete demonios, famosos seres malignos había sido capturados siendo esta la victoria más importante a últimas fechas de parte del Reino de Ilusión lo cual levantaba la moral de todo el mundo que había sido oprimido por el Imperio de Dingir y este ultimo miraba como su ejército retrocedía día a día

-¡Debemos hacer algo!-exclamo al golpear la mesa con el mapa donde sus generales no se atrevían a hablar-¡las fuerzas del norte ¿Dónde están?!-

-Mi… mi emperador las fuerzas del norte están retrasadas por un deslave en el paso de las montañas-informo uno de los generales totalmente aterrado pero haciendo un esfuerzo por mostrarse ecuánime

-¿Qué tanto tiempo?-

-Calculamos dos días- respondió de nuevo el pobre hombre quien recibió una puñalada de la espada de Dingir quien molesto se recargo en la mesa

-¿Alguien más tienen malas noticias?-pregunto a lo que ninguno de los presente intento

-Podríamos…-hablo un joven temeroso-podríamos usar a los esclavos para ganar tiempo mi señor mezclarlos entre las fuerzas que están retrocediendo y retrasarlos-ofreció

-Buena idea-Dingir palmeo los hombros del joven quien estaba nervioso, el emperador le sonrió-tienes el puesto de el-señalo al general que había asesinado-mas te vale demostrar que no me he equivocado-en ese momento una mujer de piel morena hizo acto de presencia a lo que Dingir hizo una seña a sus hombres para que se retiraran-¿Pasa algo?-la mujer sonrió

-Tengo la pieza para que tu conquista sea todo un éxito-le informo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del hombre mientras este hacia lo propio con los suyos en la cintura de ella

-Tú tienes a una pieza clave, yo tengo la pieza maestra-dijo confiado mientras le daba un beso para luego subir de tono.

En el campamento aliado la situación estaba mucho mejor, los ánimos estaban al máximo se había logrado hacer retirar al enemigo hasta sus tierras lo que daba tiempo de un bien merecido descanso y planear una ofensiva total.

En la carpa del rey la reunión entre los altos mandos se llevaba a cabo

-Entonces rodearlos por las laderas con nuestros arqueros disminuirá sus oportunidades de reagrupación-señalaba el general Garuda en el mapa que tenia al frente-las fuerzas de ataque pesado y nuestra fuerza principal irían de frente para definitivamente acabarlos y tener el camino listo para la ciudad Imperial-el rey oía con suma atención la estrategia

-¿y las fuerzas de apoyo?-pregunto el rey sentado con un vendaje en su cabeza y brazo derecho

-Seguirán muy de cerca para entrar de inmediato en acción una vez que el enemigo intente retirarse-respondió el general

-¿En qué momento atacaremos?-pregunto Pendragon al levantar su mano

-Al amanecer-respondió de nuevo el general

-Me refiero ya que en esta época del año las montañas son inestables por la lluvias-informo

-¿Estas queriendo fastidiar al general o te preocupa mi seguridad?-murmuro Valí a su compañero lo más discreto posible

-Yo opino lo primero-agrego Baltasar con sarcasmo

-Si tengo en cuenta eso joven general-dijo con un poco de molestia sobretodo el titulo de general que se habían ganado Pendragon y su grupo-es por eso que Valí y Fulcrum saldrán antes para así avistar cualquier fuerza enemigo o contratiempo-finalizo-¿alguna duda?-en ese momento Sailor Venus solicito la palabra

-¿Nosotras donde estamos ubicadas?-pregunto extrañada al no ser tomadas en cuenta en la fuerza principal

-Princesa Venus, se que ustedes han aportado una gran ayuda pero por ahora les hemos asignado las fuerzas de apoyo queremos que ustedes promuevan seguridad en caso de que algo fallase, además queremos que protejan al Rey quien como saben aun está recuperándose de sus heridas-alego-no podríamos confiar en otras personas para cuidarlo que ustedes-la reunión finalizo no de muy buenos ánimos para las sailor guerreras.

Al día siguiente las fuerzas aliadas tomaron sus posiciones y como era de esperarse los enemigos estaban esperándolos en aquel paso montañoso mientras el sol comenzaba asomarse en el horizonte, el sonido de los cuernos de batalla anunciaron que el enemigo estaba listo y de inmediato la batalla comenzó a darse con la caballería real y el ejercito de Marte quienes de inmediato tomaron ventaja, la segunda oleada del ejército aliado de inmediato tomo acción mientras en las ladera del cañón.

-¡MUY BIEN PREPARENSE!-aviso Valí y Fulcrum a los arqueros-¡ESPEREN!-apuntaron al cielo mientras esperaban, la señal vino al ver como el ejército Aliado se retiraba-¡AHORA!-el cielo sobre el campo de batalla los enemigos vieron que cientos de flechas inundaron el cielo se torno negro cayendo impetuosamente sobre ellos, logrando que los poco remanentes huyeran del lugar

-Algo no va bien-menciono Fulcrum con seriedad mientras Valí disparaba flechas tras flecha con rapidez y letal precisión-¡Valí!, ¿Notaste la facilidad con la que estamos ganando?-

-Si eso hace las cosas más fáciles-respondió el arquero cuando lanzo su última flecha disponible-pero si es extraño…-

Cuando la batalla finalmente termino el número de enemigos caídos era enorme

-Esto es extraño-menciono el general Garuda bajando de su caballo y mirar los alrededores-Sus soldados eran demasiado frágiles…-

-¡GENERAL!-un soldado se acerco aterrado-¡General debe ver esto!-señalo un punto donde unos soldados comenzaban a apilar los cuerpos

-¡Por el oráculo!-exclamo asombrado al ver uno de los cuerpos le quito el casco y vino que era un joven no mayor de 15 años, otro soldado quito la armadura de otro dejando ver que era una mujer-¡Están usando a los prisioneros como carnada!-

-Eso quiere decir que…-Malachite no pudo agregar ya que un cuerno de batalla se escucho a lo lejos, en la ladera del cañón

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Fulcrum a lo que Valí agudizo su vista lo cual lo dejo asombrado

-¡TODO MUNDO PREPARENSE!-grito haciéndole una seña a su compañero gigante para que escuchara

-¡POR LOS CIELOS!-dijo el guerrero de la gran armadura mientras desenfundaba su gran hacha, en la planicie el sonido de aquel cuerno alerto a todos los soldados, el rey no espero y se preparo

-¡Sailor guerreras!-las llamo y de inmediato fueron al frente de batalla donde vieron llegar a un millar de soldados enemigos liderados por el mismo Dingir y una mujer con un traje de batalla muy particular.

-¿¡UNA SAILOR SCOUT!?-exclamo el rey quien tampoco podía ocultar su sorpresa como el resto de su ejercito

-¡SU MAJESTAD!-llamo Garuda a su rey mientras se acercaba a él -¡SU MAJESTAD!-el hombre reacciono-debe retirarse…-le ordeno

-¿Cómo dices muchacho?-se extraño ante lo que dijo su subordinado-¡Es mi deber como rey estar en el campo de batalla!-

-Endimión tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor aléjate del frente-le pidió de nuevo pero el rey se negó de nueva cuenta

-Escúchame Garuda si me voy de aquí ahora las tropas pensaran que soy un cobarde y eso es un golpe serio a su moral-alerto molesto

-¡Eres un terco como siempre!-negó con la cabeza pero sonrió-pero sigues siendo un líder, te cubro las espaldas-todos los soldados de la alianza se formaron y prepararon-¡TODOS A SUS POSICIONES!-

-¡A LA CARGA!-ordeno el rey lanzándose a un fiero combate

**Mansión Thalassa, tiempo actual**

Baltasar daba la última probada a su pipa mientras estaba recargado contra la chimenea mirando el fuego que danzaba en esta

-¿Se gano la batalla?-pregunto Juna desde su lugar mientras todo mundo esperaba la respuesta

-Se gano pero con un precio muy alto…-dijo el anciano al exhalar el humo

-El rey-hablo ahora Senaku con pesar en su voz-el rey gano la guerra pero sacrificando su vida-

**Palacio Real de Ilusión**

La alegría que debía haber luego de ganar la guerra era opacada por el semblante decaído del ejército al entrar por la entrada principal de la ciudad al frente iba el general Garuda con evidentes heridas de batalla sobre con la evidencia de cicatrices frescas en su rostro pero eso no era lo impactante era el hecho de que una carrosa traía un féretro sobre el cual estaba cubierto por una bandera con el escudo real, de inmediato la noticia se propago por el reino y sus alrededores llegando la trágica noticia a oídos de la Reina Serenity quien junto con su hija fueron a la Tierra a presentar sus condolencias.

Aquella tarde lluviosa la imponente ceremonia funeraria del rey Endimión I se llevaba a cabo siendo dirigida por Senaku y la sacerdotisa Beryl, oraban en un lenguaje poco conocido mientras el féretro del rey era llevado en brazos por una guardia conformada por el General Garuda, el príncipe Endimión al frente de la misma y en conjunto por los generales del reino, quienes condujeron hacia un templo donde se erigía una estatua del rey recién fallecido

-El sacrificio en batalla es y será el mayor de los honores que cualquier hombre que lucha por sus ideales puede recibir, el rey Endimión fue más que un gobernante justo y honorable recordar su memoria con llanto y tristeza es olvidar la causa por la cual ha peleado-sermoneaba la reina Gaia-vivir y disfrutar nuestra libertad es la mejor de las formas de recordarlo-Juna sollozaba en su lugar mientras Endimión su hermano le tomaba la mano-No estemos tristes-trato de dar su mejor cara la reina ante su pérdida cuando sollozo tomándose un momento-vivamos y disfrutemos lo que su rey nos ha regalado, nuestra libertad, nuestro hogar, nuestra vida-finalizo para que el cuerpo del rey fuera incinerado mientras cada uno de los generales colocaba una braza de fuego y despedía a su rey con un saludo y un juramento.

Esa misma tarde en el palacio se llevaba una reunión de estado donde se deliberaba algo muy delicado entre la Reina, sus generales y los monarcas del sistema solar.

-Entonces Dingir fue encarcelado y espera juicio-repetía la noticia el Emperador Hino desde su asiento a lado de su hija Rei-¿¡Por qué esperar por darle un juicio, Deberían cortarle la cabeza y exhibirla en su reino como símbolo de rendición!-

-No es tan fácil Hino-san-hablo Gaia-además son nuestras leyes las que dictan como tratar a los criminales de guerra-le recordó la reina a lo que el hombre bufo

-¿Cuándo se celebraría dicho juicio?-pregunto Serenity a su colega

-Después del tiempo del luto, pero sinceramente la sentencia ya está dictada-anuncio con seriedad en su rostro Gaia lo que sorprendió a los demás soberanos ante tal noticia-Dingir será sentenciado al sueño eterno…-

-¡Gaia!-se levanto molesta la reina Serenity-¿Eso no es como una sentencia de muerte? ¿Con que derecho decides la sentencia antes del juicio?-

-Es el mayor de los castigos que el Reino de Ilusión y de la Atlántida pueden dar a prisioneros peligrosos-respondió Gaia sin inmutarse-nosotros no damos muerte sin sentido como nos tachan, tenemos leyes…-

-Si tienen leyes pero aun así el tener un juicio es la manera viable para hacer cumplir la ley, y no usar un juicio como mero escaparate-

-¿Me estás diciendo como dictar mis propias leyes Serenity?-amenazo Gaia-ten en cuenta que eres invitada diplomática y que tienes cierta inmunidad-

-¿¡ESTAS AMENAZANDO A LA REINA!?-levanto su voz Flora al pararse de su asiento

-¡Flora por favor!-pidió la reina a su amiga-¡Gaia sé que esto no es lo mejor pero deberías retrasar el juicio por lo menos para tomar las cosas más claramente!-

-¡Mas claras no pueden estar!-respondió ofuscada la terrícola-¡es increíble tu deberías de ser la que más apoyo debería darme y eres la primera en poner mis decisiones a juicio!-reclamo en voz alta-¡tu eres la que mas entiende por lo que estoy pasando! ¡TU!-le señalo-¡pero si así es tu posición te voy a pedir que dejes este recinto hasta que la reunión acabe!-

-¡Lo hare!-respondió solemne Serenity al ponerse de pie y salir del recinto, justo en la puerta se detuvo y miro a su amiga-¿Estas segura de que actúas por tu propia decisión?-sentencio para después cerrar la puerta.

-¡Bien prosigamos!-la reina no pudo continuar ya que la silla de la princesa Serena se escucho mientras la misma princesa salía del lugar con mirada triste, le siguieron una a una las sailor guerreras y gobernantes del sistema solar dejando solo a la reina, sus hijos, generales, consejero y sacerdotisa.

**Mansión Thalassa **

-Desde ese día las relaciones con la Luna y los demás planetas se fueron deteriorando, al igual que la salud de la Reina-relato Senaku con tristeza.

-¿Pero qué paso con Dingir?-pregunto Owen, Baltasar exhalo el humo del tabaco que había colocado de nuevo en su pipa

**Palacio de Justicia de Atlántida**

-¡Por los crímenes cometidos a toda la población de la Tierra, como así el asesinato del rey, esta corte no encuentra otro veredicto que culpable!-dictamino el juez que prescindía aquel juicio-¡Por la gravedad de sus actos esta corte sentencia al acusado a tomar su castigo en el "sueño eterno"!-la población ahí reunida aplaudía la decisión mientras la reina veía desde su asiento como Dingir ¿sonreía?-¿Tiene algo el acusado que decir?-

-¡SI LO TENGO SU SEÑORIA!-dijo con potente y desafiante voz-¿¡USTEDES CREEN QUE CON ESTO ME VAN A DETENER!? ¡ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS, YA QUE MIENTRAS EXISTA LA AMBICION YO VIVIRE POR SIEMPRE!-reía desenfrenado cuando sus ojos se tornaron rojos-¡REINA GAIA USTED SERA LA PRIMERA!-sentencio mientras-¡NO HAY PODER HUMANO ALGUNO QUE LO DETENGA, EL CAOS VA A VENIR Y SERA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS COMO LOS CONOCEMOS!-

Esa misma tarde Dingir se encontraba aprisionado en un campo de energía negra que apenas dejaba ver su cuerpo, Senaku y Beryl salían de aquel lugar secreto donde habría de pasar su sentencia.

-Que el Oráculo purifique tu alma-sentencio Senaku al cerrar las puertas

-Y que tu alma encuentre… la luz-agrego Beryl con una sonrisa

**Imperio del norte, Ciudad Capital**

**Tiempo después…**

La bella y escultural mujer de piel morena caminaba de un lado al otro de su lujosa habitación como si esperara algo o más bien a alguien, fue cuando un portal de energía se materializo en medio de la habitación

-¡Llegas tarde!-reclamo la mujer, mientras una persona encapuchada cruzaba el portal

-¡Lo siento mucho mi señora, pero buscaba el contra hechizo!-se arrodillo aquella mujer mientras ofreció unos pergaminos-Todos hablan de cómo despertar del "sueño eterno" pero cada uno es parte del otro-

-¿La reina Gaia?-pregunto la Emperatriz

-Ya no es un problema-revelo la sacerdotisa traidora

-¡Haz hecho bien tu trabajo Beryl, serás recompensaba como había prometido!-

-Gracias mi señora Metallia- agradeció la mujer mientras se despojaba de la capucha y miraba a su ama, los ojos de Beryl destellaron en rojo un momento-Endimión serás mío ahora-

**Jardines Reales, a las afueras de la ciudadela**

En ese bello lugar una joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas estaba recostada en una banca de piedra mientras su mano jugaba con el pasto, tenía un semblante triste

-¡Juna!-le llamo un chico de cabello azul el cual vestía una elegante armadura plateada con toques en azul-Juna-se acerco a la chica quien se incorporo lentamente-

-Owen, ¿sucede algo?-

-La reina esta…-de sorpresa un destello ilumino todo el cielo cuando el sonido ensordecedor de una explosión se escucho, aturdida la princesa se reincorporó mientras el guerrero le llamaba solo podía escuchar su voz alejada

-¡Juna!-le ayudo a reincorporarse el chico-¿estas bien?-ella asintió

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Juna a lo que ambos corrieron a un claro para ver con horror la ciudad y el palacio en llamas-Madre… ¡Endimión!-Pendragon entendió lo que podía pasar.

El caos reinaba en aquella ciudad que hacía poco era una hermosa estampa había pasado a tragedia de guerra, los edificios estaban totalmente destruidos, los incendios se propagaban con rapidez y el humo dificultaba el respirar, tanto ella como su acompañante corrían hacia el gran palacio el cual estaba siendo atacado por criaturas "oscuras" como sombras, la gente que vivía gritaba de horror o clamaban por ayuda

-¿¡DONDE ESTA LA GUARDIA!?-pregunto un hombre desesperado a un joven soldado con total pánico en su rostro

-¡LOS HAN DISPERSADO!-respondía el pobre soldado-¡EL ENEMIGO TOMO POR SOPRESA A TODAS LAS FUERZAS Y YA HAN LLEGADO A PALACIO!-decía con dificultad

-¡SOLDADO!-hablo aquel chico de cabello azul, a lo que el soldado se cuadro-¿LAS FUERZAS REALES ESTAN SOPORTANDO?-

-¡LO, LO MEJOR QUE PUEDEN SEÑOR!-

-¿Y LOS GENERALES?-el soldado bajo la vista-¡RESPONDA SOLDADO!-

-SON ELLOS LOS QUE ESTAN LIDEREANDO ESTE ATAQUE CONTRA NOSOTROS-dijo con pesar, la sorpresa no fue para menos

-Los generales…-el chico de la armadura pensó y dio un objeto al joven soldado-¡quiero que vayas al punto más alto cercano y lances esto!-el soldado asintió

-¿Pendragon?-pregunto Juna-si los generales no están atacando… quiere decir que el enemigo se filtro desde palacio-se alarmo Juna

-¡EL PRINCIPE!-Pendragon comenzó a correr junto a Juna hacia el palacio, después de caminar por varias calles llegaron a un mirador que daba a palacio el cual de cerca era impresionante pero era más impresionante ver un mar de seres oscuros trataba de romper las defensas del ejercito real-¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR UNA FORMA DE ENTRAR!-

-¡Pues ya somos tres!-dijo una voz atrás de la pareja, ambos voltearon a ver al poseedor de aquella voz, resultando ser un chico vistiendo un traje de color escarlata con una gran capucha la cual cubría su rostro, en su espalda portaba un arco

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto Pendragon, pero el encapuchado se quedo en silencio mirando como los invasores forzaban uno de los accesos.

-Baltasar esta en el Gremio y Fulcrum…bueno-se escucho un temible grito de guerra mientras un hombre de gran armadura y hacha en mano atacaba a las hordas de seres oscuros al momento de que las puertas del palacio se abrían dejando pasar a varios cientos de soldados-Deberían prepararse-dijo el arquero tomando su arco y preparando su primer flecha. Aquella batalla para llegar a palacio era difícil ya que las hordas de soldados poseídos no caían tan fácilmente

-¡RAPIDO VAYAN A LA PUERTA!-ordeno Fulcrum mientras golpeaban a tanto enemigo como podía

-¿¡Y DEJARTE TODA LA DIVERSION!?-reclamo Valí disparando una flecha para luego con su arco bloquear un ataque de espada para luego derribar a su atacante-¡NO LO CREO!-

-¡INFERNO IGNITIA!-un enorme muro de fuego inmolo a cientos de soldados haciendo que Valí y Fulcrum se cubrieran la vista-¡RAPIDO ENTREN A PALACIO!-grito desde el muro Baltasar, ambos guerreros entraron mientras las puertas se cerraban tras de sí desde donde se encontraba el joven hechicero podía ver el horror que se estaba gestando-Que Gaia les proteja…-

Dentro de palacio la situación era de emergencia total, el general Garuda organizaba a los pocos soldados que tenia no superaban el centenar-¡Debemos proteger todos los accesos hay que ganar tiempo!-coordinaba su defensa-¡Que todo aquel que pueda pelear defienda las entradas!-

La princesa Juna corría hacia la habitación de su madre a la cual encontró siendo abrazada por Endimión ambos en la cama real, la reina sollozaba sobre el pecho de su hijo-¡MADRE!-corrió a ella y lo que vi la dejo devastada, el aspecto que tenía su madre era precario su piel había perdido color y su cabello su brillo al igual que sus ojos-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Beryl-dijo con un hilo de voz-Beryl nos traiciono ella se ha aliado con nuestros enemigos, me uso-dijo respirando agitadamente-estamos perdidos… pero ustedes… ustedes pueden cambiar eso-dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-saben que hacer…-la mujer se recostó en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos-corrijan mis errores y salven sus vidas…-

-¿Mama?-Juna tomo una de las manos de su madre-¡MAMA!-le llamo pero la mujer no reacciono, Endimión tomo a su hermana

-¡Juna tenemos que ir a la Luna!-dijo con semblante serio, para cuando Juna reacciono se encontraba en un hangar mientras una nave de escape estaba siendo preparada

-¡RAPIDO TENEMOS QUE SACARLOS DE AQUÍ!-decía un soldado desde la puerta de la nave

-¿¡Y EL GENERAL!?-pregunto Endimión cuando una explosión sacudió el hangar, después de una segunda explosión los arrojo al suelo, los generales hicieron acto de presencia

-¿Con que planean escapar?-dijo Malachite con una sonrisa maléfica a lo que un grupo de soldados los encaro pero fueron eliminados con facilidad-¡Insectos!, ¡ahora príncipes ríndanse!-

-¡No si se los permitimos!-era el general Garuda apoyado por los otros cuatro generales

-¡SUBAN NOSOTROS LOS CUBRIMOS!-Pendragon les ordeno mientras se colocaban frente a los Generales del Negaverso

-No sabes cuanta alegría me hace sentir esto-confeso Jedite a los otros generales

-El sentimiento es mutuo-respondió Valí esperando con una flecha lista, Endimión y Juna miraban con preocupación mientras abordaban la nave, cuando una silueta se interpuso entre los dos grupos

-¡Senaku!-Garuda nombro al consejero real

-Que los guardianes protejan a la princesa y príncipe-dijo sin dejar de ver a sus antiguos discípulos-¡Guardianes no lo repetiré de nuevo!-

-¡PERO…!-trato de protestar Valí pero Fulcrum lo tomo en su brazo y lo llevo a la nave la cual una vez abordaron despegaron

-¡USTEDES QUE SIEMPRE FUERON LEALES NOS TRAICIONAN!-pregunto el enmascarado-¿¡POR QUE!?-

-¡NOSOTROS JURAMOS LEALTAD A UNA VERDADERA REINA Y NO A UNA LOCA COMO LO FUE GAIA!-respondió Zoicyte

-¿¡QUIEN ES ESA REINA A LA QUE TANTO HALABAS? –rugió Garuda cuando unos pasos desde las sombras dejaron ver a una persona conocida para Senaku y Garuda

-¡BERYL!-Garuda le miro con profundo odio-¡TU MALDITA PERRA!-

-¡MAS RESPETO A NUESTRA REINA CERDO MAL NACIDO!-rugió Malachite

-Si fui yo…-sonrió mientras sus ojos destellaron en color rojo-¡AHORA NO HAY NADIE QUIEN PUEDA DETENERME!-con su báculo lanzo un poderoso hechizo de ataque derribando a ambos hombres-¡NO SON RIVALES PARA MI PODER, AHORA SOY MAS PODEROSA MAS DE LO QUE USTED PUEDE IMAGINAR VIEJO MAESTRO!-

-¡VEAMOS SI ES VERDAD LO QUE DICES!-Senaku se despojo de la capa y mascara mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura plateada-¡HEN YO KAI!-conjuro cuando un aullido vino de su boca y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una metamorfosis creciendo de tamaño y su cuerpo cubriéndose de pelo su rostro comenzó a asemejarse más a la de un lobo quien bramo con un gran aullido, todo era visto por el general quien se coloco a lado de aquel hombre lobo.

-¿Estás listo?-dijo el hombre maduro a lo que el lobo respondió atacando a Beryl quien lo detuvo con un campo de energía

-Pobre bestia ingenua-dijo atacándolo de nuevo-¡VENGAN A MI SOMBRAS DEL MAL!-las sombras que había ahí se comenzaron a mover y tomar formas humanoides las cuales de inmediato atacaron a Senaku quien con sus poderosas garras los detenía, por otro lado el general Garuda no tenía una pelea fácil con sus antiguos estudiantes quien viéndose rodeado por estos hizo una pose neutra la cual detuvo y desvió los ataques

-¡Aun eres increíble anciano!-reconoció Malachite-¡pero nosotros ya te hemos superado!-dijo asestándole un golpe en la cara para luego encajar un corte preciso en la mano de su maestro la cual perdió en un terrible grito al cual Senaku fue al rescate pero un nuevo ataque de Beryl lo derribo

-¡Pobre Senaku!-se burlo la joven mientras hacia levitar al lobo con su poder-¿sabes? Hare algo noble por ti, al enseñarme mucho durante todos estos años-le dijo-te dejare ver como este hombre muere por mi mano-

-¡DETENTE!-le ordeno Senaku quien gruño

-Asi que pudiste controla el Hen yo-kai a su máxima expresión-le sonrió-ese será tu castigo vivir como el maldito perro que eres-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunto

-¿Qué no es obvio?-respondió ofendida Beryl-lo hago por el…-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**-Música instrumental clásica, insertar aqui mientras el autor aparece sentado en un gran sillón clásico en un estudio tipo ingles, el autor fuma una pipa de cual salen burbuja-Hola que tal y bienvenidos una vez más a esta su sección favorita notas del autor, antes que nada tengo que pediros una enorme y repito ENORME disculpa por la demora en la actualización de esta su historia favorita la cual de inmediato he de explicar el porqué mi retraso de casi un mes, en principio si fueron asuntos de la universidad luego del trabajo seguidos de un bloqueo tamaño NUEVA YORK! El cual me hizo dudar y ciertas situaciones familiares que prolongaron este bloqueo, estuve deprimido un rato pero ya se me fue quitando, además de que cambie a una laptop nueva toda mi info hasta ahí todo iba bien pero la maldita laptop nueva se descompuso!, apenas pude rescatar información vital, con mis 14 gb de música(hey ha sido música que he recolectado por los años desde que tengo internet!9 y me quede por varios días sin la laptop en lo que la restauraban pero sin lugar a dudas también reescribí todo este capitulo el cual ya me ha dejado con un gran sabor de boca (yuju! Banderitas arriba) ahora bien ya estamos ahora si perfilándonos al final de esta historia (música de piano pesada) si como oyeron/leyeron esta historia ya comienza a tener tintes de "eso es todo amigos" pero para eso aun faltan capítulos los cuales voy a ir subiendo lo mas regularmente posible y si se están preguntando que sailor es la que falta por hacer un cameo (ya dije lo que es un cameo no lo voy a repetir¬¬) pero si es Makoto san! Y como ya much s han preguntado por Darien o si desde el siguiente capitulo ya tiene mas peso en la historia.**

**Sin mas agradezco a Sailor Gaby, Usagi-Chiba-T de quien soy su fan(gracias chicas) y un especial agradecimiento a MexEmperorRamsesII quien ha sido un gran apoyo con sus comentarios e ideas(gracias amigo! Por cierto me debes un reta de Xbox!).**

**Sin mas se despide de ustedes Sir Charles Z con un mensaje…**

**¡EL APOCALIPSIS ESTA POR VENIR!**


	12. EL FINAL DE UNA ERA

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**EL FINAL DE UNA ERA**_

Dentro de aquella nave terrestre la situación era de lo mas acalorada ya que todos sus ocupantes discutían sobre lo que iban a hacer.

-¡Si vamos a la Luna nos linchan y no encarcelan!-mencionaba Vali con algo de nerviosismo en su voz-¡pero si regresamos a la Tierra nos linchan y matan! ¡Vaya opciones tenemos!-dice con sarcasmo.

-Para ser alguien con una puntería envidiable eres demasiado irritante-se quejo Fulcrum de las pocas veces que llegaba a hablar

-¡Y estoy lejos de ser muuuy irritante!-le menciono sentándose cerca de una ventana en donde se podían ver las enormes extensiones de tierra y mar mezclarse con la atmosfera, mientras poco a poco aquella nave comenzaba a salir de la atmosfera misma

-En eso tiene razón Vali-apoyo Endimión- estamos atados de manos pero aun tenemos oportunidad de hacer algo-

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Juna muy decaída y desmotivada-Ya Vali lo menciono si vamos a la Luna es posible que nos arresten y la situación empeore-

-¡No deberías pensar así hermana!-

-¿¡QUE PIENSE COMO!?-se levanto molesta-¡ACABO DE VER MORIR A MI MADRE, VER DESTRUIDA NUESTRA VIDA Y LA MISMA PELIGRA! ¿¡Y TU ME DICES QUE NO DEBO PENSAR ASI!?-sollozo-¡NI SI QUIERA PUDE DESPEDIRME DE ELLA!-le reclamo dando golpes en el pecho a su hermano quien le abrazo

-Perdóname-pidió-perdóname pero ella me pidió ponerte a salvo-le miro con ternura-eres la última esperanza para la Tierra, de hecho somos la última esperanza de la Tierra-rectifico con sus compañeros de batalla.

-¡Entonces no se hable más!-dijo Pendragon tomando del hombro a Juna dándole su apoyo-tenemos que jugarnos el todo por el todo-

-Tu sugerencia no para nada mala-dijo Baltasar quien salía de un trance se puso de pie y se acerco al grupo-Pero la situación está mucho peor de lo que pensábamos…-suspiro mientras miraba al príncipe-Beryl es la traidora como sabrán ¿pero cuál fue su motivo?, yo les diré quien fue el motivo-señalo a Endimión

-¿Yo?-se sorprendió al igual que todos, a lo que el hechicero dijo si con su cabeza

-Está enamorada de usted majestad, pero usted no le pudo corresponder ya que usted tiene a otra persona ocupando su corazón-aclaro-lamentablemente esos celos fueron creciendo y de alguna forma el enemigo detecto eso y aprovecho su debilidad para que todo se sucediera-Endimión se sintió culpable ya que muchas vidas habían perecido hoy, por su causa, por su amor-pero puede enmendarlo su majestad-dio esperanzas el joven hechicero-si no mal recuerdo en la Luna están por celebrarse los aniversarios de la fundación del Milenio de Plata, lo cual no da una buena oportunidad para que usted hable con la princesa y ella con su madre, la reina Serenity no es mala solo justa y quien mejor para esta situación que usted-termino de dar su plan cuando Baltasar sintió un mareo y se tambaleo por unos instantes-¡NO PUEDE SER!-se tomo de la cabeza cayendo al piso cuando de pronto se calmo de golpe más sin embargo el joven sudaba copiosamente-Algo malo ha sucedido… Senaku… ha muerto-la noticia calo profundo en todos los presentes

-¡Tenemos que movernos lo más pronto posible!-Vali se dirigía con la tripulación de la nave

-¡NO!-exclamo Baltasar-tengo que detener a Beryl…-dijo con seriedad-va tratar de liberar a Dingir y si mis suposiciones no fallan quien está detrás de todo esto ira con ella, los demás vayan a la Luna, alerten a la reina y a las sailor guerreras-termino mientras comenzaba un conjuro de tele transportación.

-¡Espera!-Juna lo detuvo-¡yo voy contigo!-dijo, la sorpresa fue mayúscula de los presentes-quiero ir porque es mi deber como sailor scout y además quiero vengarme de quienes mataron a mi padre-

-¡Juna!-Pendragon la tomo de la mano-¿estás segura de esto?-

-Yo no voy a cambiar de opinión, así que no trates-en ese momento el chico la tomo y beso en los labios profundamente separándose para verse a los ojos, ella sorprendida y el sonriente-¿Eso que fue?-

-Voy con ustedes…-se ofreció el joven guerrero

-Juna-suspiro Endimión con seriedad-te mucho cuidado y Pendragon cuida de ella-

-Lo hare Endimión- respondió confiado Pendragon

-Buena suerte-les deseo Fulcrum

-Háganlos pagar caro su osadía-sentencio Vali a lo que los tres asintieron al desaparecer en un haz de luz roja-Y ahora a nosotros nos toca lo más difícil del plan-dijo mientras la nave se dirigía a la Luna la cual se podía admirar en todo su esplendor.

**En algún punto del desierto de la Mesopotamia.**

Sailor Earth, Pendragon y Baltasar iban tan rápido como las dunas les permitían desplazarse

-¡Ya estamos cerca!-señalo Baltasar quien estaba en la cima de una duna donde se podía apreciar el paisaje desértico cuando sus compañeros le dieron alcance, estos miraban con algo seriedad el enorme desierto y una cadena montañosa se erguía a pocos kilómetros-En esas montañas esta "la bóveda del olvido"-menciono cuando a lo lejos una pequeña cortina de arena se levantaba

-¿Eso qué es?-pregunto Juna forzando su vista

-Son ellos ¿no es así?-supuso Pendragon a Baltasar, a lo que el hechicero asintió

-Debemos apresurarnos-indico retomando el camino

**Bóveda del Olvido**

En aquella caverna caminaban un nutrido de soldados siendo guiados por dos mujeres quienes tenían encendidas sus manos con una "luz" caminaron a lo más profundo de la caverna hasta dar con unas formaciones de estalagmitas

-Es aquí mi señora-menciono Beryl mientras señalaba una formación en particular-aquí es donde se ocultan las amenazas hacia el reino y a la humanidad misma-

-Así que este reino no es tan puro como suponía-sonreía aquella mujer-eso quiere decir que todos ocultan algo… ¡Traigan al prisionero!-ordeno y de inmediato unos soldados trajeron a un malherido y aun en estado "Hen yo kai" Senaku quien gemía un poco de dolor y estaba consciente, Metallia lo tomo del hocico-escucha con atención siervo harás lo que te pido sino-Senaku solo le miraba en silencio para desviar su mirada-estúpido… denle un castigo-ordeno a lo que un soldado le dio varios golpes con un látigo en todo su cuerpo-¡suficiente!-Metallia le miro de nuevo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Senaku miro a través de su alma y mente-has sido de mucha ayuda siervo-sonrió y con una seña indico otro castigo el cual fue cumplido por aquel verdugo.

Metallia y Beryl comenzaron a recitar el conjuro que era necesario para abrir la bóveda esta reacciono abriendo una de las paredes de la caverna en donde un pasadizo de mostro a donde solo las dos mujeres entraron junto con el prisionero.

Pendragon, Earth y Baltasar miraban en las sombras lo que acontecía

-Necesitamos encargarnos de los guardias-Baltasar le indico a Pendragon quien de inmediato salió a la acción, con paso silencioso se acerco al grupo que no era mayor a doce los cuales charlaban y reían mientras las antorchas que tenían se apagaron de repente y el aire del ambiente comenzó a enfriarse llegando a congelar el agua que goteaba en la caverna

-¿¡PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO!?-alerto uno de los soldados al ver que su bebida se congelo

-¿Por qué no se quedan quietos?-sugirió Pendragon a quien sus ojos y cabello destellaban en un color azul y con un rápido pase de sus manos congelo a los soldados antes de siquiera pudieran gritar

-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer esto?-pregunto Arjuna sorprendida al salir de su escondite

-Tenemos nuestros secretos-sonrió pícaramente

-¡Debemos apresurarnos!-interrumpió Baltasar mientras entraba en aquel pasadizo junto con sus compañeros

**Interior de la Bóveda**

Beryl miraba con cierto nerviosismo el lugar que ya había visitado varias veces con su maestro el cual ahora era su prisionero, su ama Metallia les seguía la cual miraba con atención cada rincón de la bóveda la cual contenía varios estante con pergaminos que seguramente tenían escritos hechizos poderosos, conjuros para elaborar pociones o planes para encontrar los tesoros del planeta e incluso había seres que se creían solo mitos los tres se detuvieron frente a una puerta

-Es aquí mi señora Metallia-informo Beryl al tocar la puerta de piedra labrada-Senaku es el único que puede abrirla-Metallia con un ligero movimiento hizo flotar la esfera en la que tenia prisionero al ahora Hombre lobo quien aun se veía magullado e inconsciente.

-¡Se que estás oyendo siervo!-amenazo la mujer de piel morena-¡Así que más te vale obedecerme si no quieres…-en ese momento la esfera desapareció y el poderoso mago floto mientras su extremidades comenzaron a tensarse provocándole un terrible dolor que expreso en un gemido logrando una sonrisa en Metallia y Beryl al ver la respuesta de su prisionero quien con dificultad podía moverse, dijo algo en susurro y la puerta de piedra se abrió dejando ver lo que contenía, 8 esferas en las cuales había seres profundamente dormidos.

-¿Los siete demonios, aquí?-se sorprendió Beryl-¡pensé que lo habían mandado con la reina de la Luna para su purificación!-

-Eso es lo de menos y creo que nos puede ser beneficioso para terminar de conquistar este mundo-se veía más que complacida Metallia mientras se enfocaba en una esfera en especial-Mi amado…-poso su mano en la esfera-¡Beryl prepara en conjuro!-

De inmediato Beryl comenzó a recitar en un lenguaje desconocido mientras en el suelo se dibujaban unas marcas circulares las cuales se formaron en medio de aquella bóveda en donde las esferas se posaron cada una de las marcas ahí formadas, Beryl seguía recitando mientras un aura blanca le rodeaba incrementando a cada momento Senaku por su parte miraba con frustración como los prisioneros eran liberados; Juna y sus compañeros corrían por entre los pasillos cuando un rugido sordo hizo eco en la bóveda haciéndolos detenerse

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Earth con temor en su voz

-Problemas… muy serios problemas-delato Baltasar al prepararse para una emboscada

-¡FINALMENTE!-Dingir exclamo después de abrir sus ojos-¡EL DIA EN QUE LA TIERRA HA CAIDO BAJO MI PODER!-decía mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba y sus ojos destellaban ¿como si fuera el demonio mismo?, Metallia se acerco a él y con pasión lo tomo del cuello para besarlo en la boca el beso fue correspondido-Mi amada…-

-Mi rey…-dijeron en complicidad-¡te he traído algo para ti mi nuevo soberano!-dijo mientras hizo unos pases con sus manos y una energía dorada rodeaba a Dingir haciéndolo vestir una armadura dorada-¡COMO REY DE ESTE MUNDO DEBES IMPONER TU FIGURA EN CUALQUIER LUGAR A DONDE VAYAS!-exalto Metallia.

-¡QUE EL MUNDO TIEMBLE!-exclamo abriendo los brazos cuando una potente ráfaga de energía mando a volar Dingir, todo mundo se giro para ver a un hombre con la ropa hecha jirones además de sendas heridas aun sangrantes por todo su cuerpo

-No… si puedo… evitarlo-Senaku dijo mientras preparaba otro conjuro cuando unos aplausos hacían eco era Dingir quien caminaba lentamente de entre el polvo que había levantado al recibir aquel ataque sorpresa

-¡Vaya el gran Senaku tiene aun fuerzas para poder atacar!-sonreía Dingir-¡Veamos si la incubación ha tenido éxito!-

-¿In…incubación?-se extraño el sacerdote quien espero el ataque el cual vino de costado, Senaku se vio superado ya que fue mando contra el suelo-¿Qué…FUE ESO?-decía sorprendido levantándose con dificultad

-¡Yo lo llamo progreso!-respondió Dingir al volver atacar a Senaku quien apenas podía defenderse-¡Y CON ESTO PODREMOS FIN AL YUGO QUE EL MILENIO HA PUESTO EN ESTE SISTEMA SOLAR!-

-¡FURIA ACUATICA!-aquel ataque fue apenas esquivado por Dingir quien sonrió al ver a los recién llegados

-¡PRINCESA ARJUNA QUE BUENO QUE DECIDIO VENIR A VER EL COMIENZO DE ESTA NUEVA ERA!-

-¡YO NO VENGO A VER EL PRINCIPIO DE NINGUNA ERA!-fue tajante en su respuesta-¡HE VENIDO A DETENERTE!-

-¡Maestro!-Baltasar trato de ayudar a su mentor pero este lo rechazo

-¿¡Que hacen aquí!?-reclamo a los dos-¡DEBIERON HABER HUIDO CUANDO TUVIERON LA OPORTUNIDAD!-

-No podía dejar que Dingir volviera a ser libre…-

-¡FALLASTE Y AHORA HAZ PUESTO EN PELIGRO A NUESTRA ULTIMA ESPERANZA!-le reclamaba cuando un profundo dolor aquejo al hombre, de inmediato Baltasar de entre sus ropas saco un frasco con un liquido dorado a lo que el sacerdote se sorprendió-¿De dónde has?-

-De la estantería de pociones que tanto me dijo que no tocara desde los doce años-sonrió-debería beber un poco-Senaku dudo un poco y negó

-No lo necesito no quiero estar maldito por mucho tiempo-

-¡YA DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR!-ordeno Pendragon-¡AHÍ VIENEN!-señalo a los siete demonios que decidieron atacar.

**A las afueras del Milenio de Plata**

Aquella nave terrestre había aterrizado en la parte más remota de la ciudadela y aun así se podía apreciar a lo lejos el imponente palacio blanco el cual Endimión veía con cierta preocupación

-Príncipe debería tranquilizarse un poco-sugirió Fulcrum con un tono neutro en su voz

-¿En serio estamos seguros aquí?-pregunto el piloto de la nave quien estaba bastante alterado al saber que la Tierra estaba condenada-¿y cuanto más va tardar el tipo del arco?-

-Lo suficiente para ya estar aquí-dijo Vali tras el piloto que recibió el susto de su vida al verse sorprendido, Vali se dirigió al príncipe-Al parecer hay mucha seguridad por los festejos mismos-señalo con un mapa holográfico-no pude acercarme más al palacio ya que hay "alguien" que puede detectarme-

-¿Alguien?-pregunto Endimión al arquero quien le reprocho con la mirada ya que sabia a quien "alguien" se refería

-Se cómo llegar sin ser detectados pero al cruzar ese perímetro podríamos tener dificultades-advirtió

-No te preocupes de hecho tal vez necesitemos de escándalo más que de sigilo-menciono Endimión al ver al piloto este se extraño del como lo veían.

Endimión y Vali corrían entre las sombras de los edificios con suma cautela de no llamar la atención de la guardia real, hacia poco habían logrado entrar en los jardines del palacio

-Muy bien ahora debemos encontrar una forma de hacerlo entrar en el palacio-dijo Vali mirando a sus alrededores

-¿No tenias eso cubierto?-pregunto Endimión molesto ante tal descuido

-Tranquilo su majestad, voy diseñando el plan conforme a las circunstancias-dijo al ver a dos jóvenes con antifaces en la cara y traje smoking, Endimión vio como silenciosamente Vali noqueaba a los chicos y los llevaba tras unos arbustos

-No quiero saber donde aprendiste a hacer eso-se adelanto Endimión a cualquier comentario de su guardián mientras se probaba la ropa

-Buscare a la princesa-aviso Vali al desaparecer entre los arboles

Dentro del palacio el ambiente de fiesta se podía respirar, las princesas estaban en la habitación de la princesa Serenity afinando los últimos toques para que pudiera hacer esta su presentación ante los invitados

-Te veo triste Serena-hablo Rei preocupada ante la distancia que tenía su amiga de la realidad-¿es por él?-

-Si no puedo ocultar mi tristeza al saber que no vendrá para esta celebración-sollozo

-Tranquila-le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla-todo va salir bien, ¿no es así?-pidió el apoyo a las demás

-¡Vamos Serena anímate hoy es un día de fiesta!-dio ánimos Makoto

-Así es no debes preocuparte por nada-animo Ami

-¡Solo de los chicos guapos del reino!-bromeo Mina, lo cual fue no tomado muy bien por las demás pero al final rieron ayudando a que Serena a olvidar su tristeza-es mejor que nos adelantemos, Luna quiere que estemos presentes para recibir a algunos invitados-las scouts salieron de la habitación, solo Rei se detuvo un momento

-Sabes Serena, puede que hoy sea una noche muy especial-le dijo eso extrañando a la joven princesa, una vez que la puerta se cerró se quedo sola miro el balcón donde su habitación se encontraba, abrió la puerta de cristal para sentir un poco de aire fresco cuando algo golpeo el marco de la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Una flecha?-se sorprendió al ver que la misma tenía un papel enrollado, leyó el contenido y se sorprendió-¡Endimión!-ahogo su grito cuando unos pasos se escucharon en el jardín de las fuentes

-¡Princesa Serena!-el mismo príncipe hizo su aparición ahí frente a ella-Disculpe el retraso, pero algo terrible ha sucedido en la Tierra-

-¿Algo terrible?-

-Así es, al parecer una fuerza maligna se ha apoderado de Beryl y ha convencido a toda las fuerzas armadas junto con la población en enemigos jurados de la Luna, al parecer envidiaban que solo ustedes tuvieran el don de la longevidad-mentía para no preocuparla ya que el verdadero propósito era el Cristal de Plata

-¿Beryl, la sacerdotisa?-se sorprendió la joven princesa quien tenía un semblante de preocupación

-Por eso he venido a advertirles-finalizo cuando una guardias se percataron de la presencia de un intruso haciendo huir al príncipe-¡Te veré en el baile!-dijo desapareciendo entra las sombras siendo perseguido por cuatro guardias, Serena regreso a su habitación con sentimientos encontrados en su corazón.

**Bóveda del Olvido**

La pelea entre los últimos protectores de la Tierra estaba siendo perdida ya que el poder que tenían menguaba toda posibilidad de salir victoriosos, el ultimo en recibir un ataque de Dingir había sido Baltasar quien miraba frustrado que ni sus mejores conjuros hacían siquiera mella en el enemigo

-¿Cómo has logrado esto Dingir?-pregunto Senaku apoyándose en Earth quien estaba igual de malherida

-Te lo diré-sus pupilas destellaron en un rojo sangre mientras de entre su cuerpo algo se formaba y salía por su palma el cual era un ser de tentáculos el cual tenía un solo ojo y veía con inquietud a todos los presentes-Esto es el futuro de la Tierra, se llama "Plaga" este modifica la energía y el alma del portador-

-¡Hablas como si los demás fueran simples marionetas!-reclamo Earth-¿con que derecho hace esto?-

-¡Es con lo que el Oráculo me ha destinado a ser!-respondió seriamente Dingir para luego sonreírles-¿recuerdan el meteorito que cayó en mi reino hace ya algunos años?-

-¡No me digas que!-Senaku recordó es incidente

-¡Estos seres fueron capaces hacer mas fuerte a mis soldados y bueno como verán hicimos algunas pruebas más teniendo 7 resultados espectaculares!-señalo a los siete demonios-Mejor dicho 8-se alabó a sí mismo-aunque en el no venían solo estas cosas, venia aun un premio mucho más grande-dijo mientras veía a la hermosa joven de piel morena y ojos morados-en el venia una fuerza mucho mayor capaz de darme la fuerza para crear más de estos seres y hacerme ver que el mundo necesitaba un cambio veía como otras civilizaciones de otros mundos prosperaban mucho más tiempo, con más tiempo de vida para ser felices ¡era injusto para nuestra gente que solo ellos tuvieran ese don!-

-Pero nosotros ya éramos felices y mira lo que has hecho, has tornado este mundo hacia la miseria y tristeza, cientos quizás miles han muerto por tu absurdo propósito-reclamo Earth

-Es un pequeño precio que estoy dispuesto he aceptar por el que la humanidad avance hacia una nueva era con un rey capaz de tomar las decisiones que Endimión nunca pudo tomar-

-¡MI PADRE FUE EL MEJOR REY DE ESTE MUNDO!-Juna se enfureció al ver como menospreciaban el recuerdo de su padre, dejo a Senaku y encaro a los enemigos-¡YO DEFENDERE A LA TIERRA ASI SEA CON MI PROPIA VIDA!-al decir esto Juna coloco sus manos alrededor de su boca-¡ONDA SONICA!-aquel ataque de choque provoco una onda expansiva que mando a todos contras las paredes y estas comenzaron a resentir las vibraciones ya que comenzaron a cuartearse e incluso desmoronarse levantando mucho polvo.

-¡JUNA DETENTE!-Pendragon se acercaba como podía pero aquel ataque le dificultaba avanzar-¡JUNA!-le grito el chico cuando al fin la sailor reacciono se detuvo

-¡PENDRAGON!-

-Tranquila no estás sola…-un rayo poderoso golpeo al chico quien fue atravesado por el mismo dejando aterrorizados a sus compañeros

-¡Estúpido, no debiste detener a una bella flor como ella!-reclamo Dingir mientras el polvo se disipaba dejando ver que Metallia había sido la atacante

-¡OWEN!-Juna tomo a su amado quien se veía desorientado-¡Owen respóndeme!-

-Estoy bien, solo no te des por vencida no lo hagas-dijo con dificultad, Juna comprendió de inmediato que solo había una solución

-Senaku, hazme un favor tomen a Owen y salgan de la bóveda-les ordeno-yo los detendré ahora mismo-mientras les miraba por sobre su hombro

-¿JUNA QUE PLANEAS HACER?-pregunto Baltasar preocupado

-Lo necesario para detenerlos-dijo para regresar a mirar a los miembros del Negaverso, en ese momento Beryl reacciono al ver la posición que la chica tenia

-¡NO LO HAGAS NOS MATARAS A TODOS!-exclamo la sacerdotisa al ver que la princesa Arjuna cruzaba sus manos colocando estas aun lado de su cintura en sus manos se formaron dos pistolas

-¡REVOLUCION…AURORA!-exclamo al momento de desenfundar y lanzar la primer ráfaga de su ataque el cual consistía en un rayo multicolor el cual produjo una enorme explosión la cual finalmente hizo mella en la estructura de la bóveda

-¡DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!-sugirió Senaku quien con ayuda de Baltasar llevaban a Pendragon fuera de la bóveda, Juna espero para que sus amigos se pusieran a salvo.

-¡Supongo que ahora podrás pelear con todo tu poder ¿no?!-supuso Dingir mientras hacía desaparecer aquel escudo de energía que Metallia había creado, Earth solo se puso en pose para esperar el ataque el cual no tardo mucho por parte de los 7 demonios los cuales fueron repelidos por la onda sónica de la guerrera quien luego apunto sus armas y disparo sin compasión derribando a los demonios con una facilidad pasmosa, para luego ver a el resto de los enemigos

-¡Me encargare de ti personalmente!-Metallia se adelanto a su grupo mientras caminaba sus ropas cambiaron a un traje de sailor Scout los colores de este eran negros

-Otra Sailor guerrera…-se impresiono Juna quien se repuso y comenzó de nuevo su ataque, fuera de ahí en otra cámara de la bóveda, Senaku y Pendragon eran curados por Baltasar

-Debemos hacer algo, ella no va poder usar todo su poder al máximo para siempre-Senaku se notaba preocupado-ignoro cuanto tiempo vaya a poder controlar todo el poder de Gaia-

-¿¡TODO!?-Baltasar se sorprendió-¿Está usando esa técnica?-Senaku asintió

-¿¡De que técnica están hablando!?-Pendragon se levanto lentamente pero ya repuesto

-La técnica más mortífera que hay en la Tierra… tú la conoces bien Owen-menciono frustrado Baltasar al saber que la chica estaba dando su vida para salvar dos mundos

-¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!-les reclamo-¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLA HACER ESE SACRIFICIO SOLA!-hubo un silencio en los cuales se pudo escuchar claramente el grito de Juna

-¡LO HAREMOS!-Baltasar conjuro un portal de transporte-¡SI EL MAESTRO SENAKU VA CON LA REINA ESTA ENTENDERA LA SITUACION QUE HAY AQUÍ EN LA TIERRA LOS DEMAS DEBEN ESTAR YA EN PALACIO!-sonrió ambiguamente, Pendragon fue el primero en entrar al portal mientras Senaku dudo al ver en su discípulo una sonrisa ambigua.

-¿Baltasar?-

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!-fue lo único que dijo mientras su mano mostraba aquel frasco del liquido dorado ahora vacio cuando el chico empujo al hombre al portal para luego bloquearlo y comenzarlo a cerrar

-¡BALTASAR!-trato de entrar al portal el hombre-¡IDIOTA!-golpeo el suelo molesto cuando unos hombres rodearon al sacerdote y al espadachín.

Aquel joven hechicero llego de nuevo a la zona de batalla en donde encontró a dos sailors guerreras peleando con todo su poder-¡SAILOR EARTH!-dijo al colocarse a su lado

-¡Les dije que se pusieran a salvo!-le reclamo

-¡Créeme lo están!-dijo restando importancia el reproche-¡además no iba a perderme de esto!-en ese momento sus manos se inmolaron con grandes llamas rojas.

-¿Con que así está la situación?-Dingir sonrió colocándose a lado de su amada Metallia-¡Beryl!, ¡Sal de aquí y prepara un ataque contra el Milenio de Plata, supongo que hoy es la fecha ¿no es así?!-

-Si así es-respondió Beryl saliendo de su estupor para luego desaparecer en una bruma negra la cual también rodeo a los demonios

-Estamos solos, ahora podemos pelear más cómodamente-ironizo Dingir de inmediato Baltasar y Juna atacaron a sus contrincantes quienes de inmediato repelieron sus ataques para mirarse un momento y volver a enfrascarse en una pelea donde el destino y futuro de la existencia misma estaba en juego.

**Milenio de Plata**

Senaku y Pendragon estaban espalda con espalda mientras varios soldados del ejército real los rodeaban y estos estaban listos para atacar.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto el joven espadachín al sacerdote en murmuro.

-Espera-le respondió de igual forma-¡DEBO VER A LOS CONSEJEROS REALES DE INMEDIATO!-anuncio-¡SOY EL SUMO SACERDOTE DE LA TIERRA SENAKU DE LOBO ME ES IMPERATIVO SOLICITAR UNA ENTREVISTA!-

-¿¡TERRESTRES!?-dijo uno de los soldados, quienes de inmediato aseguraron el perímetro cuando uno de ellos se acerco lentamente

-¡USTEDES NO SON BIENVENIDOS EN LA LUNA!-les dijeron completamente indignado-¿¡QUE ACASO OLVIDARON QUE USTEDES ROMPIERON LAS RELACIONES CON LOS DEMAS REINOS!?-

-La Tierra ha caído bajo la sombra de un mal que no dudara en atacarlos también-sentencio mientras eran escoltados hacia una garita de la guardia real

-¿Esto es parte de tu "espera"?-le miro con sarcasmo Pendragon a Senaku

-Solo espera-le repitió el hombre cuando el sonido de unas grandes turbinas se hizo presente lo cual hizo que todos se cubrieran los ojos ya que la cantidad de polvo que levantaba aquella nave era grande

-¿¡Necesitan que los llevemos!?-pregunto Fulcrum al colocarse a lado de sus camaradas a los cuales ayudo a subir a la nave la cual despego de inmediato

-¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto Senaku

-Vali y el príncipe Endimión están en el palacio tratando de convencer a la reina-informo el gran guerrero de la Tierra-¿Y Baltasar y la princesa?-ninguno de los dos respondió guardando silencio-Comprendo-fue lo único que dijo-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?-

-Pelear-Pendragon dijo con mucha determinación en su voz.

**Bóveda del Olvido**

La pelea que tenía acabo en aquel lugar hacia que por momentos los cimientos en los cuales la cueva se detenía retumbaran y agrietaran por cada ataque de gran poder, Sailor Earth había hecho una pequeña pausa para mirar a su contrincante la cual tenía evidentes heridas de la batalla que estaban teniendo y Earth también evidenciaba heridas las cuales aun estaban frescas

-Veo que fuiste muy bien entrenada para el poco tiempo que tienes de ser una Sailor Guerrera-admitió Metallia mientras se limpiaba un poco el sudor de una de sus mejillas

-¡No importa lo que digas tu destino esta sellado!-Juna desenfundo con una lluvia de balas las cuales Metallia derritió con un campo de llamas negras, mas esto le dio tiempo a Juna de hacer un segundo ataque-¡GOLPE DE HIERRO!-conjuro la chica cuando su puño derecho brillo como si en metal se hubiera convertido este golpeo el suelo el cual se agrieto debajo de los pies de Metallia la cual literalmente miro como un destello salía de las grietas el cual la envolvió mandándola contra una de las paredes de la bóveda incrustándola-¡RINDETE!-ordeno Earth mientras le apuntaba con una de sus pistolas, la risa que le dio a Metallia la desconcertó

-¡HAZLO!-le invito-¡ACABAME!-le dijo nuevamente a que terminara de una vez por todas-¡ACABAME!-la mano de Juna temblaba al dudar si hacer eso o no-¡ACABA DE UNA VEZ PARA VENGAR A TU PADRE Y MADRE!-el sonido sordo de aquel disparo que atravesó el pecho de Metallia hizo eco en la mente de Arjuna quien cayó de rodillas mientras el arma caía de entre sus manos, la risa de Metallia hizo eco en el lugar-¡AL FIN SOY LIBRE!-dijo mientras el cuerpo de aquella mujer era rodeado por una intensa aura negra la cual desapareció de la bóveda del olvido dejando sin vida aquel cuerpo que cayó al suelo a un lado de Juna quien aun estaba en shock.

-¡METALLIA!-Dingir corrió al cuerpo el cual toco y con evidente molestia soltó un grito de impotencia-¡MALDITA!-se levanto para atacar a Juna cuando un gemido hizo eco en toda la bóveda

-¡YA HAS SERVIDO A TU PROPOSITO!-dijo aquella voz ahora totalmente demoniaca

-¿¡QUE!?-se sorprendió Dingir cuando Baltasar percibió algo

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA!-corrió el chico cuando la cueva exploto con tal fuerza que el destello de la misma se pudo ver a varios cientos de kilómetros a la distancia.

**Milenio de Plata**

Dentro de la nave Senaku tuvo un ligero mareo cuando paso su mano por su rostro esta tenía sangre la cual le estaba brotando de la nariz

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?-pregunto el piloto el sacerdote lo ignoro completamente yendo a la parte trasera donde estaban los otros dos guerreros a dar la terrible noticia que había pasado.

En el palacio la reina Serenity miraba el desarrollo del baile e incluso veía a su hija bailar con un misterioso joven enmascarado

-La princesa se ve feliz ¿no lo cree su majestad?-dijo Sailor Mercury al estar a su lado

-¿Quién será ese elegante caballero?-pregunto Sailor Júpiter muy interesada

-Se me figura a alguien…-sospecho Mar

-¿Cómo a quien?-pregunto Venus-¡Deberías relajarte un poco y disfrutar de la fiesta amiga!-le invito a olvidar cualquier sospecha que tuviera Mars la cual acepto

-_Vali ¿me escuchas?-_el chico se sorprendió al oír una voz en su cabeza-_¡No hables solo piensa lo que digas, no quiero que descubran tu posición!-_le menciono la voz al chico el cual estaba disfrazado como un invitado-_busca a Luna y Artemis avísales de lo que está pasando de que la Tierra ha declarado la guerra-_

_-Entendido-_respondió a la voz_-Solo una pregunta ¿Quién eres?-_

_-¿Que no me reconoces la voz?-_Senaku cayó en la broma del chico-_Solo obedece…-_dijo molesto en eso ultimo, Vali sonreía mientras comenzó a moverse entre la concurrencia mirando con mucha atención buscando a los consejeros reales dando con ellos mientras daban instrucciones a algunos sirvientes

-¿Concejales?-al ser llamados los gatos voltearon a ver al individuo quien les llamo-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-pregunto a lo que los sirvientes se alejaron de inmediato.

-¿Quién es usted joven?-pregunto Luna mientras el chico se removía la mascara sorprendiendo a los concejales

-Por favor guarden la calma, hemos venido a pedir de su ayuda-menciono

-¿Hemos has dicho?-pregunto Artemis

-El príncipe Endimión esta aquí junto con los demás guardianes de la Tierra…-Vali comenzó a relatar lo que había acontecido en la Tierra y los posibles planes de invasión a la Luna

**Reino de la Tierra**

Beryl estaba en el balcón de aquel derruido castillo mientras una marea humana estaba congregada ahí en su mayoría jóvenes soldados quienes aguardaban a que su "nueva" reina les diera ordenes

-¡POR MUCHO TIEMPO LA GENTE DE LA LUNA HA GUARDADO UN SECRETO EL SECRETO DE LA LONGEVIDAD, ANTES NUESTROS GOBERNANTES VEIAN CON RECELO ESE SECRETO Y NO HACIAN NADA PARA QUE ESE FUERA COMPARTIDO, PERO YA NO MAS YA QUE HOY SE ESCRIBE UNA NUEVA ERA DE LA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD!-el publico clamaba apoyando la decisión-¡PUEBLO DE LA TIERRA UNANSE A MI Y OBTENDRAN SU RECOMPENSA! ¡CON AYUDA DE LA NEGAFUERZA PODREMOS HACERNOS DE NUESTROS MÁS GRANDES DESEOS!-fue en ese momento que una nube negra se formo sobre del castillo y un relámpago sobre Beryl haciéndola cambiar de apariencia, su piel palideció sus ojos se volvieron malignos e irradiaba un aura negra-¡POR LA NEGAFUERZA!-exclamo

-¡POR LA NEGAFUERZA!-gritaron todos los presentes siendo rodeados por la misma aura.

Mansión Thalassa

-Después de eso perdimos el Milenio de Plata pero logramos erradicar a la Negafuerza- decia Baltasar exhalando humo de su pipa-o eso creímos…-el silencio invadió la estancia solo el sonido de la chimenea quemando la madera se escuchaba

-¿Cómo fue que revivimos?-pregunto Owen

-El sacrificio de la reina Serenity fue muy grande, les dio la oportunidad a todos los que peleamos contra el Negaverso de revivir en esta época-dice mientras el recuerda lograr salir de entre los escombros de la Bóveda del Olvido ver una lluvia de estrella caer en la Tierra y con lagrimas en los ojos soltó un gran grito en señal de frustración.

-¿Tu reviviste?-pregunto Juna tomando la arrugada mano de su compañero pero este negó con la cabeza

-No princesa, yo estoy maldito desde ese día-explico-soy prácticamente inmortal-

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Nakae extrañado

-El elixir del fénix tiene propiedades regenerativas muy asombrosas, pero en una dosis grande te da el don de la vida y yo-sonrió-bebí lo suficiente para ver la historia completa de la humanidad-un toque de ironía se escucho en su voz

-¿Dingir como sobrevivió?-pregunto Owen con seriedad

-No lo sé…-dijo cuando llamaron a la puerta en ese momento entro un mayordomo sumamente alterado y tras él un hombre de gran estatura

-¡Señor como lo siento pero este hombre insistito en verlo!-explico cuando noto la presencia del anciano-¿Y quién es él?-

-Es mi abuelo-respondió Nakae apresuradamente-cuando llegamos tuvo que pasar al baño y se perdió-agrego

-No recuerdo haberlo visto cuando llegaron-

-Es muy bueno escondiéndose tiene entrenamiento shinobi-explico Nakae a lo que el viejo hizo unos pases con sus manos en forma de saber artes marciales.

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto a usted-el mayordomo se dirigió al desconocido.

-¡Lo siento es mi culpa!-se levanto Baltasar y se interpuso entre los dos-es un discípulo mío ya que le mencione de las habilidades del joven Owen y quería probar las habilidades del mismo-

-Si es así ¿Dónde está su espada?-insistía el mayordomo, a lo cual comenzaba a cansar a Baltasar

-Sabe no había notado que tiene un peculiar brillo en los ojos-dijo posando sus ojos en los del mayordomo-¿acaso es de origen Suizo?

-¿Cómo lo supo?-

-¡OH yo tengo una gran perspicacia a la hora de ver a la gente!-menciono Baltasar-sabe no sería mala idea que preparara una buena cocoa caliente, el joven Owen nos ha comentado que hace una muy buena-

-Si les preparare cocoa-dijo en automático al salir

-La mía con un toque de menta-solicito Nakae mientras el mayordomo salía, cuando se cerró la puerta todo mundo miro a Baltasar

-¿Qué? Solo fue hipnosis básica-se encogió de hombros para luego ver al desconocido-_Tardaste un poco-_le decía en ruso

_-Sabes que es muy difícil pasar por China es muy difícil sus trenes son más peligrosos que los de Siberia-_respondía

_-¿Qué información nos tienes?-_

_-Las fuerzas están acordonando el área, ya han perdido a muchos elementos y los americanos están comenzando a investigar debemos movernos lo más pronto posible, ¿es la chica?-_

_-Si como te dije la encontré rápidamente ahora tenemos que ver el asunto del hermano-_dijo mirando ambos a Juna

-Mi nombre es Antonev Banko-se presento con un saludo propio del ejército ruso-pero ustedes me pueden llamar Fulcrum-

CONTINUARA…

-Música instrumental clásica, insertar aquí mientras el autor aparece sentado en un gran sillón clásico en un estudio tipo ingles, el autor fuma una pipa de cual salen burbuja-Hola que tal y bienvenidos una vez más a esta su sección favorita notas del autor, me gustaría de nuevo pedir disculpas por el retraso pero en verdad quise que este capitulo fuera de lo mas emocionante porque como saben estamos empezando oficialmente la recta final de esta historia, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer y dejar reviews, en verdad entre mas me dejan saber sus comentarios y opiniones me animan a progresar mas en esta historia, sin mas los dejo e invito a dejar sus comentarios aun no se cuando subiré el próximo pero tengan por seguro que tendrá la misma calidad que todos los anteriores.

Nos vemos y tengan un gran inicio de vacaciones a todos ustedes!

Sir Charles Z


	13. EL LADO OSCURO Parte 1

**Sailor Moon**

_**Crónicas del pasado**_

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**EL LADO OSCURO**_

_**Parte 1**_

Juna caminaba ya un poco más calmada sin rumbo fijo al parecer su intención no era de llegar a casa-No aun no es hora-se dijo mientras miraba el reloj que había en la zona comercial la cual estaba bastante concurrida a esa hora de la tarde a pesar del clima

-¿Y se puede saber que hace una dama tan hermosa sola por estos lugares?-dijo una voz detrás de Juna la cual era nada menos que la de…

-¿Nakae, que haces aquí?-pregunto Juna al chico que le saludo venia vestido con traje deportivo gris

-De compras-mostro la bolsa de vivieres que traía en sus manos-¿Dónde está Owen?-pregunto él a lo que la chica desvió la mirada un tanto molesta-creo que dije algo incomodo-cuando algo o más bien alguien se abrazo al brazo del chico.

-¡Nakae-chan!-dijo una niña de cabello castaño amarrado a una coleta la cual vestía un pantalón café y camisa verde, la cual miraba con ojos celosos a Juna-¿Quién es ella?-

-¿Si digo que es mi novia qué harías?-encaro el chico a lo que la niña le dio un buen pisotón en el pie a lo que el chico hizo una enorme mueca de dolor-solo bromeaba-dijo entrecortado-ella es una amiga mía, Juna te presento a mi "hermana" Makoto y Makoto te presento a Juna-la joven de cabello negro ofreció su mano a la niña la cual saludo de mala gana-le diré a mama que no saludaste como toda una dama-amenazo el chico

-¡Soy Makoto Kino y soy la hermana de Nakae!-saludo la niña muy forzadamente

-No sabía que tuvieras hermanas, Nakae-menciono Juna a su amigo mientras caminaban por la zona comercial

-No es mi hermana, es mi prima-dijo el chico-Vive con nosotros desde hace tiempo-dijo secamente

-¿Qué les paso a sus papas?-

-Murieron en un accidente de avión hace ya 2 años-informo-pareciera que los miembros de esta familia tuvieran una maldición o pacto con la muerte…-dijo para sí mismo a lo que Juna se extraño de oír eso

-¡ONI-CHAN!-Mako se acerco a la pareja-¡Oni-chan! ¿Podemos ir a ese lugar?-señalo un centro de videojuegos

-¿Quieres ir?-invito Nakae a Juna a lo que ella dudo en responder-te caería bien ir a divertirte un poco-le sugirió mientras seguían a la pequeña niña, una vez dentro de aquel lugar pudieron ver que era bastante concurrido ya que había mucha gente en su mayoría chicos adolescentes jugando los juegos de moda, Nakae compro bastantes fichas para los juegos a los que Makoto elegía para que la pareja les viera jugar divirtiéndose mucho pero eso cambio cuando un juego de disparos se le complico mucho tanto que se enojo mucho.

-¡ESTE JUEGO ES UNA PORQUERIA!-exclamo lanzando la pistola de plástico contra el suelo-¡EXIGO QUE ME REGRESEN MIS FICHAS!-

-¿¡Mako que te he dicho!?-regaño Nakae con voz severa ante tal berrinche, a lo que la niña suspiro-haz lo que te dice tu sensei-ordeno a lo que la niña cerro sus ojos y respiraba lentamente hasta que el coraje se le paso-¿Ahora dime porque se te dificulta?-

-No alcanzo a ver bien y si veo la pantalla no puedo disparar bien-reclamo- ¿podrías pasarlo por mi?-pregunto a lo que el chico sonrió

-Bueno está bien solo porque lo pediste de buena manera-sonrió Nakae cuando vio a Juna mirando la escena con una sonrisa-oye ¿quieres tratar?-le invito presentándole una de las pistolas de plástico, a lo que dudo-si gustas podemos poner la foto de Owen en uno de los blancos-sugirió a lo que la risa de Juna se hizo presente mientras tomaba el juguete

-Veamos que tan difícil es…-dijo ella mientras introducían las fichas y el juego cargaba, de inmediato los pasaron a la acción de forma inmediata-¡Vaya que rápido es esto!-dijo cuando en menos de 5 minutos ambos perdieron, siendo la burla de unos chicos que les miraban

-Yo digo que lo hagamos de nuevo-menciono confiado Nakae-ya le encontré el ritmo-Juna asintió ambos introdujeron las fichas de nuevo, el juego comenzó a correr y la situación comenzó a cambiar y el marcador del puntaje comenzó a subir estrepitosamente-¡A tu izquierda!-alerto Juna sin dejar de disparar

-Gracias, cinco a tu derecha-Nakae disparo-corrección son dos ahora-poco a poco comenzaron a ser el centro de atención comenzando a ser alentados mas cuando en la pantalla del juego apareció la leyenda "FINAL STAGE"

-¡Nadie antes había llegado al nivel final con esa rapidez!-dijo un chico ahí presente-¡menos una chica!-

-El chico ha hecho más que ella por eso ha llegado tan lejos-dijo otro

-¿¡Acaso son tontos!?-reclamo Mako desde su lugar-¡AMBOS SON MUY BUENOS ADEMAS MI PRIMO ES UN GRAN TIRADOR!-aseguro la niña-el nunca falla-después de un video el juego comenzó mientras el público alentó aquel espectáculo improvisado, ambos jugadores se veían muy frescos y coordinados

-Derecha e izquierda-advirtió Nakae mientras se encargaba de un tanque con facilidad

-¡MIOS!-afirmo Juna cuando el jefe final apareció dando batalla pero no suficiente ya que los disparos de los chicos eran muy efectivos finalizando en un tiro doble que dio al mismo tiempo en el jefe derrotándolo, en la pantalla apareció la leyenda "Stage Clear", la puntuación de cada uno quedando muy parejos siendo Juna la ganadora por muy poco ganándose los aplausos de los presentes

-¡Me alegro de no haber puesto la foto de Owen!-se confesó Nakae sonriente-¿Mejor?-a lo que Juna asintió mientras el trió salía de aquel lugar

-Fue extraño-confeso la chica mirándose las manos-al tener aquel juguete, me sentí en mi elemento-

-¿Acaso tu también practicas tiro?-pregunto Makoto sorprendida

-La verdad…-quiso confesar pero Nakae interrumpió

-Yo le he enseñado un par de cosas y he aquí los resultados-

-¡Entonces si es tu novia!-reclamo Mako con amargura a lo que el chico solo negó colocando sus manos en su frente

-Me están dando unas ganas de contestar como se debe-advirtió el chico-pero no lo hare sino mi madre me mata por enseñarte "cierto" lenguaje no apto para pequeñas damas-Juna miraba con simpatía al chico siendo cordial con la pequeña

-Sera mejor dejarlos solos-dijo-es tarde y mi familia debe estar preocupada-

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?-pregunto Makoto sintiéndose avergonzada de que la chica quisiera irse

-No está bien, me la he pasado bien-sonrió-además veo que Nakae tiene ojos solo para ti-el mencionado se extraño lo que hizo que Juna se aguantara la risa al ver su cara-Estamos en contacto-se despidió con su mano

-Es muy buena persona-menciono Makoto a su primo a quien tomo del brazo con mucha fuerza al ver como Nakae se quedaba bien a Juna-¡Nakae!-

-Mako… no tan… tan fuerte-advirtió al sentir que la niña le cortaba la circulación de su brazo.

**Departamento de la Familia Chiba**

Dentro de la habitación de Darién este tenía una conversación muy interesante con Senaku quien estaba recostado y respondía a cada pregunta que el niño le pregunta

-¿Y cómo fue que diste con mi hermana?-

-Por su energía, la cual destaca mucho-

-¿Energía, como la de un foco?-comparo el niño-¿y porque es tan especial mi hermana?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir-Senaku giro su cabeza un poco

-¿Y sus amigos también lo son?-volvió a preguntar el niño

-Tampoco te puedo decir-

-¿Pero porque?-se frustro el niño-¿Qué acaso son un grupo de superhéroes que salvaran a la Tierra?-Senaku se quedo sorprendido de que acertara con aquella respuesta-¿acerté no es así?-

-No para nada que imaginación tienes-alego de inmediato negando toda aquella teoría acertada, cuando la puerta principal del departamento se abría

-¿Arjuna?-llamo su madre a la chica quien de inmediato fue a la cocina-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?-

-Quise salir a despejarme un rato, el tiempo se me fue volando-bostezo

-¿Con Owen?-su madre sonrió pícaramente, pero Juna ni se sonrojo

-Por favor no hablemos de ese patán ¿quieres?-la joven se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor a lo que su madre le acompaño mientras le servía una porción de arroz al vapor-

-¿Dime que paso?-pregunto la madre

-Lo que paso fue que Owen se beso con otra chica-menciono Juna con mucho enojo ya que apretó sus puños sobre la mesa

-Y el dijo que no era lo que parecía supongo-acertó la madre de Juna ya que esta afirmo con la cabeza-¿y esa chica es demasiado "social" con todos los chicos?-de nuevo Juna asintió-pobre chica, busca tener la atención de todos ¿has tratado de ser su amiga?-Juna miro con rareza a su madre

-¿Por qué lo sugieres madre?-

-Owen es un chico muy atractivo para su edad y muy noble, creo que deberías darle a ambos el beneficio de la duda-regaño-mas a Owen quien te ha apoyado desde antes de que fueran novios-Juna se extraño-¿Qué ya olvidaste a Ikeda o a los otros dos que fueron tus pretendientes?-

-Si él estuvo ahí reconfortándome y…-Juna entendió el mensaje a lo que su madre le miraba con una sonrisa ambigua-y soportar los celos que debía tener cuando me veía con ellos-Juna se tomo la cabeza con las manos-¡QUE BRUTA HE SIDO!-dijo poniéndose de pie y correr hacia la puerta cuando Senaku comenzó a ladrar al salir de la habitación de Darién

-¡HE CHICO!-simulo Juna al ver como el animal se movía-¿acaso quieres venir conmigo?-a lo que el volvió a ladrar con ánimo-ok, vengo mama-

-¿No quieres comer algo hija?-pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue su respuesta-esa niña…-

Ya una vez afuera Senaku pudo "hablar" con Arjuna

-El enemigo está atacando-le anuncio mientras corrían hacia el lugar donde el enemigo estaba atacando, Juna saco su teléfono y marco un par de números-¿Si Nakae?-

-¿Juna?-contestó el chico mientras tenía un control de videojuego en las manos-¿¡QUE!?-de inmediato el chico salto del sillón, corrió a su habitación y tomo un arco miniatura-¡VOY A SALIR UN MOMENTO, LLEGO TARDE!-anuncio al cerrar de golpe del departamento

-¿Nakae?-se extraño Mako al verlo salir presuroso, Juna marco otro numero el cual tardo en ser contestado

-¿Diga?-era la voz de Owen-¿Quién habla?-

-Hay un ataque cerca de la zona comercial ve rápido-le informo Juna al momento de terminar la llamada, aun tenia sentimientos encontrados con el chico, al finalmente llegar a donde se realizaba el ataque pudieron ver con horror a un mar de gente desmayada en la calle-¿¡QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ!?-dijo al tratar de calcular el número mientras caminaba con paso lento entre los cuerpos

-Es extraño-hablo Senaku mientras olfateaba el ambiente, cuando finalmente se detuvo enfrente un callejón-hay algo ahí, ¡Juna!-

-¡POR EL PODER DE LA TIERRA!...¡TRANSFORMACION!-Juna cambio sus ropas por su traje de sailor, una vez transformada se adentro al callejón junto con Senaku al entrar más en el mismo se escucho el arrastre de unos pies seguido de un gemido luego otro y otro más cuando unas sombras taparon la luz del callejón-¿¡EH!?-Juna se sorprendió al ver a la gente que antes estaba desmayada ahora de pie-¡la gente!-

-¡Sailor Earth ten cuidado!-gruño Senaku-¡La energía maligna viene de la gente!-advirtió aquellas personas caminaban burdamente y al pasar por una lámpara revelo que sus ojos eran negros y su piel tenia marcas oscuras.

-¿¡Pero que les ha pasado!?-se sorprendió al desenfundar sus armas y apuntarlas contra las personas que parecían "zombis".

-Esto es extraño sus cuerpos no están influenciados pero sus mentes se han ido…-advirtió el perro al gruñir-ten cuidado Earth-

-¿¡Entonces están muertos o poseídos!?-se paniqueo la chica mientras comenzaba a ser rodeada por estos "zombis"-¿QUE HAGO?-seguía apuntando nerviosa a los "zombis" cuando unas flechas derribaron al grupo que la rodeaba

-Defenderte sería un buen comienzo-dijo Vali desde lo alto de un edificio-¡Sera mejor que salgas de aquí!-advirtió sonriente-puede que se ponga difícil la pelea-pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que sus flechas habían tenido un efecto mínimo-¡RAPIDO SUBE!-Earth corrió y subió de inmediato a una escalera de emergencia a la cual los enemigo no pudieron subir

-Esto es malo-dijo ella al ver que junto a Vali estaban Pendragon, Fulcrum-¿y Baltasar?-Fulcrum señalo el cielo en donde se encontraba flotando el anciano y que parecía estar sumamente concentrado-¿Qué hace?-

-No tengo idea-respondió tajante el gigante de armadura de plata, cuando un resplandor se formo a varias calles a la distancia

-Eso fue inteligente-dijo Neflyte desde las sombras en las que los generales se ocultaban-es tal como nos informaron, el hechicero es sumamente poderoso-dijo al ver al viejo Baltasar aterrizar junto al grupo, el hechicero vestía un elegante traje negro con gabardina mientras sus cabellos largo cubrían su rostro

-Te ves cansado-hablo con sarcasmo Vali-¿quieres que te traiga tu silla abuelo?-pero el hechicero le receto un golpe en la cabeza

-Respétame insolente jovencito-fue la respuesta que el arquero recibió mientras se sobaba el golpe-tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos-señalo a los ciudadanos poseídos-por ahora los estoy conteniendo pero las autoridades de la ciudad no tardaran en darse cuenta de esto-

-¿Alguna sugerencia?-Vali miro a Senaku

-Lamentablemente sin el cristal Dorado no tenemos posibilidad alguna y la princesa aun no ha desarrollado su poder por completo-dijo con pesadez-tendremos que hacer lo más humano que queda en nuestras manos-bajo la cabeza al decir esas palabras, Juna cayó al suelo de rodillas totalmente sorprendida de lo que dijo su guardián

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?-Owen fue el primero en oponerse a eso-¡SON PERSONAS QUE VIVEN QUE SIENTEN!-

-No hay otra opción-negó Senaku

-¡CLARO QUE LA HAY PERO NO ESTA!-encaro el espadachín

-¿ENTONCES QUE PROPONES?-se interpuso Baltasar con semblante serio-¡MIRALOS, HAN PERDIDO CUALQUIER RASTRO DE HUMANIDAD!-le señalo uno de ellos con la herida que Vali les había provocado antes-¡YA ESTAN CONDENADOS, SI LOS DEJAMOS LIBRES! ¿IMAGINAS LO QUE PODRIA PASAR?-Owen guardo silencio ante la verdad-tampoco estoy de acuerdo pero el enemigo nos ha ganado esta batalla-señalo también frustrado.

Aquella legión de personas poseídas era enorme cubría gran parte de aquella avenida cuatro personas estaban al frente de esa gran masa quien de inmediato les detecto y se abalanzo contra ellos los cuatro guardianes, Vali apunto su primer flecha y por primera vez sus nervios le estaban traicionando, Owen tuvo dificultades para sacar su espada, Fulcrum y Baltasar parecían un poco más tranquilos, cuando Baltasar dio la orden el baño de sangre comenzó, siendo testigo de aquella masacre Sailor Earth.

-¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?-pregunto en su mente Pendragon al derribar a varios enemigos con su espada.

-¡Debe haber otra forma!-pensó Vali al disparar una flecha y ver a Fulcrum atacar sin problema alguno, cuando un haz de luz amarilla apareció y desapareció a varios enemigos de la avenida-¡Esa debe ser!-Vali miro hacia el origen de aquel impresionante ataque-¡Sailor Sun!-pronuncio mientras la mencionada guerrera bajaba del poste donde estaba para reunirse con los demás guerreros

-Percibí que algo andaba mal y decidí venir a ayudar-dijo con soltura-No pensé que tendríamos que llegar a estos extremos, ¿Por qué han tomado esa decisión?-dijo con consternación en su voz pero su expresión decía otra cosa

-¿Otra Sailor Scout?-se sorprendió Baltasar al acercarse

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-pregunto Vali mientras miraba a la chica-Y dime lindura…-

-Lindura-le sonrió la chica de tez morena, a lo que el chico rio

-Que simpática-aclaro el chico-¿tienes identidad secreta?-

-La tengo pero por el momento no te la diré-menciono ella un poco seria

-Deberías-menciono el anciano con algo de molestia en su voz-somos aliados ¿no?-

-Lo somos pero aun no sé exactamente porque desperté en esta época-

-¿Despertar?-se extraño Baltasar-Dime una cosa, ¿recuerdas tu vida anterior?-le pregunto a lo que la chica guardo un momento de silencio bajando la cabeza

-Debemos atacar-ordeno Malachite saliendo de las sombras pero una mano lo detiene

-¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?-era Dingir impidiendo que los cuatro generales hicieran algún movimiento-Estas poniendo en riesgo el plan-

-¡Pero es una oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar!-alego molesto al quitarse de encima a ese hombre que no le generaba ninguna confianza

-Me gustaría hacer lo mismo, pero habrá tiempo después y para muchos más-finalizo-debemos dejar que las cosas se muevan conforme a lo planeando-finalizo al desaparecer entre las sombras, Malachite miro a sus compañeros quienes negaron con la cabeza pero acataron la orden e imitaron al sujeto de la armadura dorada-¡medición!-grito antes de retirarse justo cuando un helicóptero de la policía arribaba al lugar encendiendo su gran reflector de luz pero cuando este apunto hacia donde estaban nuestros protagonistas estos habían desaparecido…

**Mansión Thalassa**

_-Los primeros informes arrojan que el numero de víctimas pueden ser arriba de las 120, según un reporte no oficial la explosión se debió al mal funcionamiento de una válvula de gas-_reportaba aquella mujer en el lugar de un incidente

-¡Por favor apaga eso!-dijo un malhumorado Vali recostado sobre el sofá a lado estaba sentada Sailor Sun

-Ok tenemos mucho que platicar-menciono Baltasar acercándose mientras fumaba su primer pipa.

-Creo que primero me presentare-dijo al momento su cuerpo destello un color amarillo y su traje de sailor scout cambio a un uniforme de estudiante de secundaria-Soy Melissa Diavlo-la sorpresa fue mayor para Owen y Arjuna, esta última se acerco recetándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro lo que sorprendió a todos, Earth se quito su transformación

-Arjuna Chiba-espeto

-Owen Thalassa-secundo el espadachín al momento de removerse su máscara y dejar ver su rostro

-Nakae Satou-el arquero removió su capucha

-Antonev Banko-dijo el gigante de la armadura plateada al quitarse el yelmo de la cabeza

-Baltasar Black-se presento el anciano mientras fumaba su pipa

-La verdad no es un gusto saber que eres tu nuestra aliada-reconoció abiertamente Juna con evidente enojo

-¿Ni por una pista para encontrar el cristal Dorado?-dijo con una sonrisa irónica mientras aun se cuidaba la marca que le había dejado la otra chica

-Habla…-ordeno Baltasar colocando su pipa en la garganta de la chica

CONTINUARA…

**El sonido de unos violines y un piano un tanto desafinado era el único sonido que había en aquella habitación oscura la luz de la luna era la única que permitía ver aquel estudio que ha permanecido mucho tiempo en desuso la imagen se va acercando cuando el sonido de un gemido hace girar al lector encontrándose con el escritor en un avanzado estado de descomposición casi como un muerto en vida, la luz se enciende y se nota que si es muerto en vida!**

**-LA LUZ APAGUEN LA LUZ!-se cubre como si de un vampiro se tratase, segundos después va reaccionando y se nota su deplorable estado, sucio, harapiento y mal nutrido-AHHH SON USTEDES…-dice sin mucho entusiasmo, arrastra los pies mientras en sus manos lleva un café-como verán el ausentarme por un largo periodo tiene sus consecuencias-se sienta en su ya clásico sillón-ademas el hecho de que mis clases ya han empezado harán que mi ausencia sea mas larga pero para no perder el estilo-chasquea su mano y todo cambia a lo que todos conocemos-**** Hola que tal y bienvenidos una vez más a esta su sección favorita notas del autor, ya no se cuantas mas disculpas pedir por el retraso pero de una vez dejare en claro lo siguiente: me voy a tardar lo que me tenga que tardar, afortunadamente no me han llegado (aun) mensajes de para cuando actualizo o para cuando hasta eso si he sido afortunado ya que tengo un publico de lo mas maduro que sabe que tengo responsabilidades alla afuera-la imagen cambia a una vista del universo-EHHH no tanto alla afuera mas cerca (n.ñU) se nota una tienda de electrónica y al escritor trabajando ahí dentro, de nuevo la escena cambia al mismo escritor frente a su portátil fumando su pida de burbujas mientras trabaja en algo, la escena posterior a esa muestra que esta jugando algo en la portátil...la escena cambia abruptamente al chico vestido elegantemente con un semblante de molestias-les dije que no pusieran esa escena-se lleva la mano al rostro-en resumidas cuentas nuevo capitulo que me deja bastante satisfecho y si como he venido anunciando estamos en el final ya faltan otro capitulos mas y dejamos esto por un tiempo para dar paso a su segunda parte, que espero tenga una buena recepción y puede que coincida con la nueva temporada de Sailor Moon, sin mas espero sus notas, mensajes reviews y demás tomatazos en la sección a donde van, no sin antes decirles que soy Sir Charles Z y hasta la próxima!**

**(canción ending de "hola soy german")**

**-Definitivamente tengo que cambiar de staff-dice el chico mientras un simio le sirve un café con leche-solo porque le pago con fruta no quiere decir que sean eficientes-saborea el café-excepto tu Mojo tu expreso es una delicia**

**-UA HUU AAGAGA HA GA GAHA-brama el mono que traducido al español seria asi-(Es que fui explotado en un Starbucks)**


End file.
